I'll Be Here
by staruniverse17
Summary: [READ PLEASE] Kisah cinta segi sekian yang sudutnya tak menentu. #NCT #SMRookies #JohnJae #WinIl #HanKun #DoTen #TaeYu #WooCas #NoRen #MarkRen #ChanMin #NoMin #SungLe. Wanna RnR?
1. Prolog

**I'll Be Here**

.

.

.

 **Author**

mystar. jungwoo

 **Disclaimer**

NCT milik SM Ent. Fic ini milik saya.

 **Main Cast**

Moon Taeil, Ji Hansol, Seo Young Ho (Johnny), Qian Kun, Kim Dong Young (Doyoung), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Jung Yoon Oh (Jaehyun), Dong Sicheng (Winwin).

 **Support Cast**

Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T-M

 **Summary**

Kisah cinta segi sekian yang sudutnya tak menentu.

#NCT #SMRookies #JohnIl #JohnJae #HanYoung #JaeKun #WinIl #DoTen #HanTen #WinKun #TaeYu #NoRen #MarkRen #ChanMin #MarkChan #NoMin #SungLe.

 **Warning**

B x B, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

* * *

Semua orang diberi anugerah perasaan oleh Tuhan yang dinamakan dengan cinta. Dan semua orang setuju, jika cinta bisa membuat bahagia juga sedih. Tapi, bagaimana jika cinta itu membuatmu bingung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Dan inilah kisah cinta mereka. Cinta segi sekian yang sudutnya tak menentu.

Johnny mencintai Taeil, itu adalah kepastian. Tapi, Taeil tidak mencintai Johnny, melainkan ia mencintai Winwin. Satu sisi, Winwin juga tidak mencintai Taeil, tapi mencintai Kun. Sementara Kun, ia memilih untuk mencintai Jaehyun. Dan sayangnya, Jaehyun sudah memberikan hatinya pada Johnny. Selain mereka, ada juga Doyoung, ia mencintai teman debatnya, yaitu Ten. Tapi, Ten juga mencintai orang lain, yaitu Hansol. Di sisi lain, Hansol sudah mencintai Doyoung.

Jadi, bisakah mereka lepas dari kisah cinta yang membingungkan ini? Bisakah mereka menemukan cinta sejati mereka? Dan bisakah mereka fokus pada latihan dan grup mereka tanpa terhalang cinta ini? Dan akhirnya, manakah yang akan mereka pilih, mempertahankan cinta atau melepaskan cinta?

.

.

"Taeil hyung."

"Maaf Johnny, aku harus menemui Winwin."

.

"Johnny hyung!"

"Pergilah Jay."

.

"Aku akan kembali ke dorm."

"Doyoung. Tunggu!"

.

"Jaehyun-ah?"

"Kun hyung, belum tidur?"

.

"Dia terlihat bahagia ya, Taeil hyung?"

"Siapa?"

.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya, Ten?"

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Hansol hyung."

.

"Ge, kau menangis?"

"Tidak, Sicheng-ah."

.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan begini? Aku lelah melihatnya."

"Sampai mereka sadar, siapa cinta mereka yang sebenarnya."

.

"Jeno-ya!"

"Apa Renjunie?"

.

"Renjun! Ikut aku."

"Kemana, Mark hyung?"

.

"Aku merindukanmu Jaeminie~."

"Aku juga, Haechan-ah."

.

"Haechan? Belum tidur?"

"Belum. Kau sendiri, hyung?"

.

"Jaemin-ah, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Jeno."

.

"Chenle. Itu milikku."

"Tidak! Ini milik kita."

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I** 'll **Be** **Here**

.

.

.

 **Author**

mystar. jungwoo

 **Disclaimer**

NCT milik SM Ent. Fic ini milik saya.

 **Main** **Cast**

Moon Taeil, Ji Hansol, Seo Young Ho (Johnny), Qian Kun, Kim Dong Young (Doyoung), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Jung Yoon Oh (Jaehyun), Dong Sicheng (Winwin).

 **Support** **Cast**

Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

Kisah cinta segi sekian yang sudutnya tak menentu. #NCT #SMRookies #JohnIl #JohnJae #HanYoung #JaeKun #WinIl #DoTen #HanTen #WinKun #TaeYu #NoRen #MarkRen #ChanMin #MarkChan #NoMin #SungLe.

 **Warning**

B x B, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s).

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big** **Thanks** **To** :

 **essens** , **awhaechan** , **jaeDonoRen** , **kiyo** , **hopekies** , **Pika** **WarbenJaegerManJensen** , **grayesoul** , **Vitry413** , **ROXX** , **krystalizedjung** , **Rina** **Putry299** , **MyNameX** , **JaeminNanana** , **and** **Chevce**.

 **Also** **for** **your** **favorite** **and** **follow** **this** **fanfic**.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

Menatap indahnya malam, Johnny tersenyum ketika melihat bulan yang begitu terang menyinari langit malam ini. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lebar ketika mengingat wajah seseorang yang mempunyai marga yang artinya bulan, jika dalam bahasa Inggris. Moon Taeil. Itulah namanya, seseorang yang selama ini dipuja Johnny, yang selalu menyemangatinya ketika lelah karena latihan, dan selalu menjadi tempatnya berbagi ketika Johnny merasa butuh tempat untuk bercerita.

Merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, Johnny masuk terburu-buru ke dalam dorm. Lampu sudah mati, karena jam yang memang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Membuang nafasnya, Johnny meraih ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya dan menyalakan fitur senter untuk membantunya berjalan agar sampai kamarnya. Johnny memilih hal seperti itu, agar ia tak menabrak apa pun itu benda di depannya nanti dan membuatnya dimarahi sang leader karena membuat keberisikan di saat semua orang sudah lelap dalam tidur mereka.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk, Johnny terkejut ketika menemukan teman sekamarnya ternyata belum tidur. Di atas ranjang di sebelah ranjang miliknya, Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang mengantuk, bisa di pastikan jika Jaehyun menunggunya.

Menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin, Johnny dengan segera menghampiri Jaehyun. Menyentuh pundak yang lebih muda dengan sedikit sentakan yang membuat Jaehyun mengerjap seperti orang linglung.

"Johnny hyung? Kapan pulang?" Jaehyun mengucek matanya yang memerah karena mengantuk. Johnny tersenyum tipis, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kenapa Jaehyun selalu menungguinya pulang? Menurutnya, tak ada alasan khusus yang membuat Jaehyun harus menungguinya. Bahkan jika boleh memilih atau meminta, Johnny sangat ingin ditunggui oleh Taeil saja.

"Hyung!" Johnny sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Johnny mengacak gemas rambut Jaehyun.

"Baru saja Jay. Tidurlah, sudah terlalu larut."

Jaehyun cemberut dan menatap tak suka pada Johnny. Lagi-lagi begini, kenapa Johnny tak pernah menghargai dirinya yang sudah menungguinya setiap malam? Pada hal Jaehyun hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Johnny saja.

"Selamat malam, Jay." Johnny berbaring di ranjangnya dan sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

Jaehyun mendengus sembari membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya. "Selamat malam, hyung." Balas Jaehyun sambil menggerutu dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan alam mimpi menariknya dan mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati di alam mimpi sana.

.

.

* * *

Matahari pagi datang, menyapa banyak orang yang siap untuk beraktivitas pada pagi ini. Salah satunya adalah trainee dari sebuah agency terbesar di Seoul, SM Entertaiment, yang bernama Ji Hansol. Hansol sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman milik SM Entertaiment. Hansol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan uap karena efek dingin yang masih dirasakannya.

Mata Hansol berpendar melihat ke sekeliling taman yang sepi itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada pandangan di hadapannya.

'Bukankah itu Johnny? Dan itu, bukankah itu Taeil hyung?' Pikir Hansol ketika melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang, bertengkar? Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Ada masalah apa mereka berdua?

"Hansol hyung!" Dan suara seruan juga tepukan di bahunya membuat Hansol tersentak kaget.

Mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, Hansol kemudian menoleh pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. "Ten?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Melihat apa hyung?"

Hansol melirik pandangan yang kini berada di belakangnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Ten.

"Bukan apa-apa Ten." Hansol tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ten.

"Benarkah?" Ten menatap tidak percaya akan jawaban Hansol yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ten mencoba melihat ke belakang Hansol namun dengan cepat lelaki Busan itu menahannya.

Dengan tangan yang merangkul bahu Ten, Hansol mengajak Ten pergi dari sana. "Iya Ten. Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan dulu."

Ten mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah karena perlakuan Hansol tersebut. Mengabaikan perasaan ganjal yang menghampiri fikirannya.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Doyoung yang kebetulan lewat pun menatap bingung pada tingkah Jaehyun itu.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Doyoung bertanya, langkahnya ia dekatkan pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menoleh, menampilkan senyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung. "Lihat Johnny hyung?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Tadi keluar bersama Taeil hyung. Entah kemana. Makanlah dulu Jae. Taeyong hyung dan yang lain sudah menunggu. Ayo." Doyoung menarik tangan Jaehyun agar mengikutinya ke dapur. Mereka ada jadwal latihan nanti, jadi mereka harus sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, otaknya terus memikirkan kemana Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung pergi? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali? Dan, bukankah Johnny baru tidur sebentar tadi, kenapa bisa bangun lebih awal begini?

Tukk

Jaehyun berjengit ketika rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. "Jangan melamun di meja makan." Taeyong berujar datar dengan sendok di tangannya. Jaehyun tertawa garing, matanya menatap teman-teman satu grupnya yang sedang menahan tawanya karena melihat dirinya dimarahi oleh sang leader.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Jaehyun mencoba fokus pada makanan di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan otaknya yang terus berfikiran, sedang apa Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung? Mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin Jaehyun bayangkan kan? Semoga saja tidak.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Winwin langsung pergi ke tempat latihan. Tersenyum melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan kaca, Winwin merapihkan kembali pakaiannya. Winwin sudah membuat janji dengan Kun agar mereka bisa berlatih bersama. Keluar dari kamarnya, Winwin disambut oleh Jaehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Teman satu lininya itu terlihat begitu mengenaskan sekarang. Lihatlah, wajahnya yang cemberut belum lagi aura gelap yang melingkupi tubuh pemuda kelebihan putih itu.

"Mau kemana?" Jaehyun menatap malas pada Winwin. Moodnya masih buruk karena sampai sekarang Johnny maupun Taeil belum ada yang kembali satu pun.

"Latihan." Winwin menjawab santai, matanya melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. "Apa lagi?" Winwin balas menatap Jaehyun yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya. Winwin ini buru-buru sekali? Memangnya dia kenapa, mau latihan atau kemana sebenarnya?

"Aku ikut." Dari pada uring-uringan tak jelas di dalam kamarnya nanti, lebih baik Jaehyun ikut Winwin latihan saja. "Baiklah." Winwin mengangguk mengiyakan, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu hal. Menepuk dahinya, Winwin tersadar jika ia mengajak Jaehyun, bukankah Jaehyun juga akan bertemu Kun? Lalu, jika Kun bertemu Jaehyun, maka fokus lelaki itu pasti pada Jaehyun bukan dirinya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Winwin lakukan sekarang?

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil barangku dulu di kamar." Menghela nafasnya, Winwin menganggukan kepalanya ketika Jaehyun berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sinar mata Winwin meredup namun tetap Winwin coba untuk tersenyum. Lagi pula, sepertinya Jaehyun dalam mood tak baik, jadi tak ada salahnya ia coba untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

* * *

Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya. Langkahnya ringan dengan sesekali menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Doyoungie!" Langkah Doyoung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang dari arah depannya. Dan senyuman Doyoung bertambah lebar melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Melanjutkan langkahnya, Doyoung pun berjalan mendekati orang itu. "Ten-ah." Ten balas tersenyum saat Doyoung berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku habis sarapan. Bersama Hansol hyung, itu." Ten menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Hansol yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan ke sini Doyoung-ah." Hansol yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Ten pun menyapa Doyoung. Doyoung balas tersenyum sebelum membalas ucapan Hansol. "Memangnya salah hyung? Aku kan juga mau latihan."

Hansol terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak gemas rambut Doyoung. "Kenapa kau sensi sekali? Aku kan hanya bercanda Doyoung-ah." Doyoung merenggut. Ten melirik keduanya dengan tatapan tak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Ayo kita ke studio hyung, Doyoungie." Ten yang tak mau melihat adanya skinship yang berkelanjutan antara Doyoung dan Hansol pun akhirnya merangkul lengan Hansol dan berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Doyoung mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan bibir yang ia majukan, Hansol sesekali melirik Doyoung.

Memberanikan diri, Hansol menggenggam tangan Doyoung yang membuat pemuda kelinci itu terkejut. Doyoung pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hansol yang dibalas dengan Hansol yang tambah mengeratkan genggamannya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Membuat Hansol menghela nafasnya berat dan tetap berjalan di belakang Ten dan Hansol.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, dengarkan aku." Johnny menatap ke dalam mata Taeil. Taeil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Johnny yang begitu erat pada tangannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Taeil mencoba mendorong bahu Johnny. "Menjauhlah Johnny. Tak enak jika ada orang yang melihatnya." Johnny tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Johnny hanya ingin bicara pada Taeil yang beberapa hari ini menjauhinya. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Tatap mataku hyung." Johnny semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Taeil, membuat Taeil harus memundurkan langkahnya yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjebak di ujung dinding kamar mandi.

Taeil memejamkan matanya, menolak untuk menatap mata tajam Johnny. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taeil. Genggaman pada tangan Taeil, Johnny lepaskan. Dan ketika Taeil membuka matanya, matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati bibir pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, menyatu dengan bibirnya. Johnny mulai melumat bibir Taeil, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian meskipun Taeil tak membalasnya.

Taeil mengerang tertahan ketika gigi Johnny menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengeksploitasi bibir dan mulutnya. Taeil meremat baju depan Johnny saat lidah panjang milik Johnny melilit dan menghisap kuat lidah miliknya. Setelah beberapa menit, Taeil pun memukul dada Johnny untuk memberitahu pemuda jangkung itu jika dirinya kehabisan nafas.

Sedikit tak rela, Johnny pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Taeil. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taeil, Johnny mengusap bibir kemerahan Taeil dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

Brakk

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersama ke arah pintu. Menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang mengepal, menahan emosi tengah berdiri di sana.

"Winwin." Taeil mencicit memanggil orang yang berdiri di sana. Winwin mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf." Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Winwin berlari menjauhi kamar mandi.

Taeil dengan segera mendorong bahu Johnny dan ingin mengejar Winwin, namun tertahan karena Johnny menahan tangannya.

"Taeil hyung."

"Maaf Johnny, aku harus menemui Winwin."

Setelahnya, Taeil pun melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Johnny dan berlari untuk mengejar Winwin. Johnny menggeram, tangannya yang terkepal, ia pukulkan pada dinding di hadapannya. Tak peduli jika tangannya terluka dan berdarah. Hatinya lebih terluka sekarang.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong menatap malas pada Yuta yang masih sibuk dengan TV di hadapannya. Bukannya bersiap-siap untuk latihan, malah menonton TV begitu.

"Yuta, kenapa tidak bersiap?" Taeyong sedang memeriksa tas kecil yang akan ia bawa ke tempat latihan. Mendengus pelan, Yuta menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang leader.

"Kau duluan saja Tae."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. Tersenyum tipis, Taeyong berjalan mendekati Yuta, mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih dan menggenggam erat tangan Yuta.

"Kau pasti berfikiran tentang anak-anak ya?"

Taeyong memainkan jemari milik Yuta, membuat Yuta menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka. Tapi, suasana di sini benar-benar membuatku gerah." Yuta bergumam yang masih dapat di dengar Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Yuta. Meskipun dirinya sebagai leader di sini, tapi untuk perasaan masing-masing membernya, Taeyong tak mungkin bisa untuk mengaturnya.

"Tak perlu difikirkan Yuta. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Taeyong tersenyum, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Yuta. Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum balas tersenyum.

"Semoga saja."

.

.

* * *

Mark dan Haechan berjalan berdampingan menuju ke dorm NCT Dream. Haechan yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya tak mempedulikan Mark yang sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Setelah mengirim pesan untuk seseorang yang jauh di sana, Haechan akhirnya membuka suaranya. Mark terlihat terkejut saat menoleh pada Haechan.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, Mark menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tak ada apa-apa, Haechan-ah." Haechan hanya mengangguk, tak berniat untuk memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

Mark kembali pada lamunannya, otaknya masih memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi pada grupnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Taeyong dan Yuta tadi, Mark tak sengaja melewati lorong yang juga dilewati oleh Hansol, Doyoung dan Ten. Mata Mark langsung terpaku pada tangan Ten yang merangkul lengan Hansol, Hansol yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Doyoung, dan Doyoung yang menatap penuh arti pada punggung Ten. Mark memang polos, tapi ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari adanya cinta segita di antara mereka bertiga.

Menghela nafasnya, Mark dan Haechan pun akhirnya sampai di dorm NCT Dream. Ketika memasuki dorm, mata Mark langsung mengarah pada Jeno dan Renjun yang sedang duduk di meja makan, dan melirik ke arah ruang tv, ada Chenle dan Jisung yang sedang menonton tv bersama.

Mengacak rambutnya, Mark juga sadar, bahwa percintaan dalam grup yang ia pimpin, juga tak kalah dengan grup hyung line.

Mark itu mencintai Renjun, dan Renjun mencintai Jeno. Namun di sisi lain, Jeno mencintai Jaemin, tapi, Jaemin mencintai Haechan. Dan Haechan, ia mencintai Mark.

Mengerang pelan, Mark dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya, Mark tak peduli jika adik-adiknya yang terkaget mendengar suara bantingan itu.

"Kenapa dengan Mark hyung?" Dan kata-kata itulah yang berada dalam otak para member NCT Dream.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

A/N :

Akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

 **-** Siapa seme siapa uke?

 **Untuk sementara**

 **Seme : Johnny, Hansol, Winwin, Taeyong, Mark, Jisung, Jeno.**

 **SeKe : Jaehyun, Doyoung, Haechan.**

 **Uke : Taeil, Ten, Kun, Yuta, Renjun, Chenle, Jaemin.**

Kenapa sementara?

 **Karena kita tak tahu, endingnya siapa-siapa saja. Yang pasti, TaeYu dan SungLe tak bisa diganggu gugat. Mereka adalah pemanis dalam ff ini.**

\- Ini no pair atau bagaimana? Banyak banget.

 **Ini pairnya masih acak, jadi pairnya suka-suka author setiap chapternya. Tapi, endingnya terserah readernim *ini serius.**

-Authornya nggak bingung?

 **Kayanya bohong banget kalau bilang nggak bingung, tapi karena ini emang sudah niat, jadi sebingung apapun pasti bakal di coba cari jalan keluarnya.  
**

* * *

 **Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang ff ini, tinggal review saja. Terus, jika ada yang mau request moment untuk chapter depan, bisa diketik di review ya.**

 **Terima kasih!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Big** **Thanks** **To** :

Chevce/adaml8770/Siapa Sih2/JaeminNanana/ROXX/MyNameX/someonelol/Yuta Noona/Rina Putry299/haechantik/preetybeauty/Seung yeon Kang/JaeEun21/hopekies/leemitless/Guest.

.

.

.

Hansol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Kun menyusul dengan bersender pada bahu Hansol. Hansol melirik sekilas sebelum menangkap botol minuman dingin yang dilemparkan oleh Jungwoo. Membuka botol minumannya, Hansol menegak minumannya hingga habis setengah. Kun menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya, Jungwoo mendudukkan dirinya di depan dua hyungnya disusul oleh Yukhei yang tiba-tiba merapat ke arah mereka.

Hansol mengernyit, menatap tak mengerti adik-adiknya yang mendadak menjadi pendiam begini.

"Kalian kenapa?" Hansol menatap bergantian Jungwoo dan Yukhei yang duduk di hadapannya, kemudian beralih pada Kun yang masih bersandar di tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, hyung kenapa? Merindukan Ten hyung? Atau Doyoung hyung?" Kata Jungwoo sambil mengusap kepala Yukhei yang kini jatuh di pahanya.

"Hyung kelihatan tidak semangat beberapa hari ini, merindukan Ten hyung yang jauh di Thailand sana eoh?" Yukhei ikut berkomentar sembari memainkan handuk kecil yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalian jangan bercanda. Sudah jelas Hansol hyung merindukan Doyoung. Kan semenjak Ten pergi, Doyoung jadi jarang ke sini, ditambah sekarang jadwal Doyoung makin banyak." Kun akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah membuka handuk kecil yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jungwoo terkikik pelan begitu melihat Hansol yang mendelik tak suka pada Kun akibat perkataannya barusan.

"Kalian semua ini sok tahu sekali." Hansol berdecak pelan, tangannya menyingkirkan kepala Kun yang masih belum mau pindah tempat itu.

"Kalau bukan karena mereka apa lagi hyung? Memikirkan kapan debut? Itu sih kami juga sama." Detik setelah mengatakan itu, Yukhei langsung mendapat lemparan handuk dari Hansol.

Yukhei mendengus kemudian bangkit dari tidurannya. Matanya menatap tak suka pada Hansol dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya.

"Kau mau kemana Yukhei?" Kun bertanya sambil menatap pemuda paling muda di antara mereka.

Yukhei berbalik dan membalas tatapan Kun. "Ke kamar mandi hyung, aku mau cuci muka."

"Aku ikut." Kun bangkit dan menyusul Yukhei dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah keduanya pergi dari ruang latihan, Jungwoo kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada hyung tertua di ruang latihan itu. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, masih ada hidden trainee lain yang juga masih berlatih beberapa koreografi yang tadi diajarkan pelatih mereka.

"Aku heran hyung." Jungwoo berceletuk yang membuat fokus Hansol yang tadinya memperhatikan trainee lain menjadi langsung fokus pada Jungwoo.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hansol menatap tak mengerti pada Jungwoo. "Heran kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Kun hyung saja? Padahal selama ini Kun hyung selalu menyemangatimu dan selalu berada di sampingmu hyung." Jungwoo mengerjapkan matanya menatap Hansol yang malah tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini bagaimana Jungwoo-ya, kau bahkan juga tahu, baik aku maupun Kun sama-sama mencintai orang lain. Tak mungkin jika kami bersama." Hansol menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan Jungwoo.

"Memangnya apa salahnya mencoba mencintai orang lain. Lagipula, Doyoung hyung mencintai Ten hyung kenapa tak hyung relakan mereka berdua saja? Meskipun mereka berdua saling bertengkar, menurutku itu adalah tanda cinta mereka. Dan ya, meski sering juga Ten hyung bilang mencintaimu dan menolak perhatian Doyoung hyung, tapi aku lihat di mata Ten hyung ada tatapan yang berbeda pada Doyoung hyung."

Jungwoo menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Lagipula, Kun hyung juga tidak pernah di notice oleh Jaehyun hyung. Winwin hyung juga hanya dianggap adik oleh Kun hyung. Jadi, apa salahnya jika kalian bersama? Kalian berdua sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kalian juga saling menyemangati hyung, aku akan menjadi pendukung kalian nomor satu nantinya."

Jungwoo tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hansol yang hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Mencintai dan bersama Kun, apa ia bisa?

.

.

Jaehyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan bosan. Matanya menutup dan helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas dari mulutnya. Jaehyun terduduk begitu saja begitu mendengar suara pintu berdecit, namun matanya masih menutup.

"Belum tidur Jay?" Johnny masuk dengan handuk hitam kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah di atas kepalanya.

Johnny membuka sebelah matanya sedikit untuk mengintip Johnny yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Merindukan seseorang Jay?" Johnny duduk di atas ranjangnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. 'Merindukan siapa lagi? Kan orang yang aku sukai ada di hadapanku.' Bathin Jaehyun.

"Mungkin kau hyung yang merindukan seseorang." Jaehyun berujar lemah. Ini sudah lewat dari jam satu namun keduanya belum ada niatan untuk tidur. Beruntung yang lain sedang berada di Jepang, hingga keduanya bisa bebas dari ocehan sang leader jika besok bangun kesiangan.

"Kau benar, aku merindukan Taeil hyung. Padahal baru beberapa jam berpisah namun aku sudah merindukannya saja." Johnny tersenyum lebar tanpa mempedulikan Jaehyun yang hanya menatapnya melas.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris, setidak peka itu kah Johnny terhadap perasaannya? Kenapa Johnny tega sekali menghancurkan perasaannya begini?

"Aku juga merindukan Winwin." Hanya kata itu yang Jaehyun ucapkan, entah dari mana Jaehyun mendapatkan dorongan untuk mengatakan itu.

"Tumben merindukan Winwin? Tidak merindukan Doyoung?" Johnny bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda diiringi kerlingan mata. Jaehyun memutar matanya malas mendapat godaan seperti itu dari Johnny.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Doyoung hyung?"

"Memangnya salah? Kau kan juga dekat dengannya bukan?"

"Memang iya. Tapi, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur."

Jaehyun dengan segera membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya. Johnny terdiam, matanya terus memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Johnny bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ranjang Jaehyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Johnny hyung." Jaehyun mencicit begitu merasakan pelukan erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Johnny memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang, menumpukan dagu pemuda jangkung itu pada bahu Jaehyun.

"Tidurlah Jay. Aku akan memelukmu terus sampai besok pagi."

Johnny menutup matanya, mencoba menjemput alam mimpi yang entah mengapa begitu susah untuk diraihnya sekarang. Jaehyun sendiri tertegun, dia mengerti, Johnny hanya merindukan Taeil kan? Jadi, Jaehyun tahu mungkin saja Johnny mencoba meredakan rasa rindu yang membelenggu hatinya dengan memeluk Jaehyun. Tapi, kenapa memikirkan hal ini membuat hati Jaehyun sakit? Apa begini rasanya menjadi pelampiasan? Begini sakitnya kah?

Memegang tangan Johnny yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, Jaehyun memejamkan erat matanya dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga suatu hari nanti, Johnny dapat membuka hatinya dan dapat melihat cintanya yang begitu besar pada Johnny.

.

.

Taeil memandang pemandangan kota Osaka yang terlihat dari balkon kamar penginapannya dengan sesekali helaan nafas yang terdengar. Tubuhnya menegang begitu seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Menolehkan kepalanya, Taeil menemukan Winwin yang memeluknya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis di bibir pemuda tanggung satu itu.

"Belum tidur hyung?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, Winwin-ie."

Winwin mengangguk, lalu keduanya terdiam. Mencoba menikmati keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Taeil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat.

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintai Johnny hyung?"

Taeil terdiam, dengan terburu-buru, Taeil membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan Winwin yang terlihat begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. Meneguk ludahnya gugup, Taeil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Winwin pada pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Winwin-ie?"

"Karena begitu jelas terlihat hyung."

Taeil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Winwin yang kini menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Kau mencintai Johnny hyung, hyung. Hanya saja, kau tak mau menyakiti Jaehyun yang juga mencintai Johnny hyung. Dan kau menggunakanku sebagai topengmu."

Winwin menatap langit malam kota Osaka yang terlihat begitu gelap. "Aku tak masalah sebenarnya hyung, hanya saja, aku kasihan pada Johnny hyung juga pada dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin, Jaehyun pasti bisa mengerti jika kalian nantinya bersama hyung."

Taeil menggeleng, menolak semua yang diucapkan Winwin. "Kau tidak tahu Winwin. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Aku bukan Yuta yang bisa dengan mudahnya bilang cinta pada orang yang aku cintai. Tidak Winwin." Menghela nafasnya pelan, Taeil kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hubungan aku dan Johnny juga berbeda dengan hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta."

"Apanya yang berbeda hyung?" Winwin menyela dengan kobaran emosi yang terlihat di matanya. "Kalian berdua sama-sama saling mencintai!"

"Hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta itu mudah, karena di antara mereka tidak ada orang ketiga. Tapi aku dan Johnny? Ada Jaehyun di antara kami, Winwin." Mata Taeil memanas, setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Dengan segera, Taeil mengusap air matanya kasar yang malah semakin deras turun dari matanya.

Tak tega melihat sang hyung tertuanya menangis, Winwin langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Taeil pada pelukannya. Diusapnya lembut punggung Taeil mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu dan mendukungmu hyung. Semua tergantung keputusanmu. Apapun itu keputusanmu, aku harap kau tidak menyesal hyung." Winwin berbisik yang mana membuat tangisan Taeil bertambah deras.

.

.

Doyoung tersenyum lebar begitu mendapatkan notifikasi pesan dari seseorang yang jauh darinya. Dengan cepat, Doyoung membuka pesan itu, membacanya lalu dibalasnya. Membuat Yuta yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda kelinci itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Dari Ten?" Yuta bertanya yang langsung diangguki semangat oleh Doyoung. Memutar matanya malas, Yuta membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda kelinci itu.

"Senang sekali? Memangnya dia bilang apa?" Yuta berusaha mengintip pesan yang Ten kirim, namun gagal, karena Doyoung dengan cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Ini rahasia tahu." Doyoung memeletkan lidahnya yang dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Yuta.

Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamar dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Yuta-kun." Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong dan bergegas bangkit untuk menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Apa Taeyong-ie?" Taeyong hanya menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya yang membuat Yuta mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di samping pemuda berwajah anime itu.

"Kalian tidak berniat bermesraan di sini kan?" Doyoung menatap tak suka pada Taeyong dan Yuta yang kini mulai dengan acara 'Dunia milik berdua' mereka.

"Kenapa? Tak suka?" Yuta menatap nyalang pada Doyoung yang mendengus kesal. "Kau bisa ke kamar Winwin-ie dan Taeil hyung jika kau mau."

"Tidak! Aku mau tetap di sini."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena aku mau di sini."

Taeyong memijit pelipisnya begitu melihat kedua orang yang berada di samping dan di depannya itu mulai berdebat lagi. Memangnya mereka tidak lelah apa setelah syuting seharian ini?

"Kalian berdua. Sudah hentikan! Kalian tidak lelah apa?" Keduanya terdiam begitu mendengar suara Taeyong yang terdengar kesal.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan menarik lengan Yuta agar mengikutinya menuju ranjang.

"Aku tadi mendengar Taeil hyung dan Winwin bertengkar."

"Hah? Apa?" Doyoung dan Yuta sontak membulatkan mata mereka begitu mendengar penuturan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, matanya menatap Yuta dan Doyoung bergantian. "Mereka bertengkar karena ya, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada dorm kita bukan? Maka dari itu, aku mau membantu kalian. Termasuk kau Doyoung."

Doyoung mengerjap begitu Taeyong menunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?"

"Karena kau juga terjebak dalam cinta segitiga bukan?" Yuta berujar sambil melirik Doyoung yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin ada cinta segitiga jika salah satu di antara kalian ada yang mau mengalah."

Doyoung menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Taeyong. Tangannya menggenggam selimut di bawahnya dengan begitu erat.

"Jadi, silahkan kau fikirkan Doyoung-ah, kau mau bertahan atau mengalah? Kau tahu sendiri jika Ten begitu mencintai Hansol hyung."

"Tapi Taeyong-ie, jika Doyoung melepaskan Ten untuk Hansol hyung, apa Hansol hyung juga bisa bahagia? Karena ya, Hansol hyung itu kan mencintai Doyoung." Yuta ikut berkomentar dengan mata menatap polos pada Taeyong. Taeyong mendesah pelan, benar, tidak seharusnya ia membicarakan hal begini pada satu orang saja. Jika ia mau membantu, ia harus membicarakannya pada semua orang yang terlibat, bukan hanya pada satu orang saja.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa, kita bahas ini nanti saja jika kita sudah sampai di Korea. Sekarang, tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut."

.

.

Renjun melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruang latihan. Dengan sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang yang ditemuinya, Renjun tersentak begitu seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Mark hyung?"

Mark tersenyum lebar dan membukakan pintu latihan yang lantas keduanya masuk ke dalam. Mark kemudian melepas rangkulannya dan melangkah mendekati tape musik yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Mau latihan lagu apa?"

Renjun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menggendikan bahunya. "Apa saja."

Mark mengangguk, dinyalakan tape itu dan terdengarlah lagu 'Chewing Gum'. Kedunya pun sibuk dengan latihan dance mereka yang sesekali di selingi canda tawa.

Satu jam kemudian, keduanya memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar. Renjun berbaring di atas lantai sementara Mark duduk bersandar pada tembok cermin di belakangnya.

"Jeno kemana? Biasanya kalian selalu berdua."

Renjun menghela nafasnya pelan sembari mengusap keringatnya. "Pergi bersama Jaemin."

Mark terpaku, pantas saja dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Renjun sejak tadi. Jadi, karena ini?

"Kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, Jaemin sepertinya akan membelikan hadiah untuk Jeno." Renjun menjawab dengan malas. Terlihat begitu jelas dari nada bicaranya dan matanya yang menutup.

"Apa Haechan tahu?"

"Iya. Makanya tadi dia langsung marah-marah di dorm."

"Aku heran dengan anak satu itu."

Renjung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Di tatapnya bingung leadernya satu itu.

"Heran kenapa?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi nyatanya dia begitu cemburu begitu tahu Jaemin dan Jeno pergi bersama."

Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis melihat Mark yang tertawa.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ini, orang ketiga ya?"

Kini giliran Mark yang menatap Renjun bingung. Renjun menghela nafasnya lelah dan menatap langit-langit ruang latihan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu Renjun-ah?"

"Banyak orang bilang kalau aku itu orang ketiga di antara hubungan NoMin juga MarkChan, emang iya ya?"

Mark dengan cepat menggeleng, membantah semua ucapan yang Renjun katakan.

"Tapi setelah aku fikir-fikir, mereka ada benarnya juga hyung. Kalian semua itu kan sudah bersama sejak zaman SM Rookies, sementara aku, aku hanya baru beberapa bulan di sini dan langsung dekat dan debut dengan kalian. Jadi menurutku, wajar jika banyak yang bilang aku ini orang ketiga."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Renjun?!"

"Apalagi fakta bahwa Jeno mencintai Jaemin dan Haechan yang mencintaimu. Aku yang berada di tengah-tengah kalian, tentu saja banyak orang di luar sana menyebutku begitu."

Mark mengepalkan tangannya emosi, Renjun itu terlalu mendengarkan omongan orang di luar sana yang padahal tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan orang yang tidak penting begitu Renjun."

"Lalu aku harus apa hyung?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat membaca komentar orang-orang yang mengataiku sebagai orang ketiga di antara Jeno dan Jaemin."

Air mata Renjun turun, ia kesal. Sudah sekian lama ia menahan semua emosi yang ada di hatinya. Mark terdiam, ada rasa sakit yang merasuki relung hatinya begitu melihat air mata Renjun.

"Renjun."

Renjun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang latihan, meninggalkan Mark yang menatap punggung sempitnya dengan helaan nafas lelah.

.

.

Jaemin melangkah mendekati Haechan yang tengah merenung di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Haechan-ie." Jaemin memeluk erat Haechan dari samping. Haechan meliriknya malas dan dengan segera mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaemin.

Jaemin mengernyit, kenapa dengan Haechan?

"Kenapa Haechan-ie?"

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku baru saja keluar dengan Jeno. Kenapa?"

Haechan mendengus. Katanya Jaemin mencintainya? Tapi mana? Dia malah memilih keluar bersama Jeno? Yang benar saja!

"Terus kenapa di sini? Sana keluar! Temani saja Jenomu itu." Haechan merengut yang membuat Jaemin terkekeh. Haechan cemburukah? Lucu sekali!

"Uhh~ Haechan-ie cemburu eoh?" Dengan cepat Jaemin memeluk Haechan lagi. Dan di goyang-goyangkannya tubuh Haechan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Wajah Haechan memanas, menggeleng cepat Haechan lagi-lagi melepaskan pelukan Jaemin pada tubuhnya.

"Apa?! Cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau bohong eoh? Lihat, pipimu memerah." Jaemin terkikik begitu Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaemin.

"Oh iya, Haechan-ie. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Haechan melirik Jaemin yang mengarahkan sebuah kantong plastik putih padanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ambil saja dulu."

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, Haechan akhirnya mengambil plastik putih itu dari Jaemin dan membukanya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah kotak yang tersimpan di kantong plastik itu. Diambilnya pelan dan dilihatnya bingung.

"Ini apa?" Haechan mengernyit begitu Jaemin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kau buka saja."

Dengan berhati-hati, Haechan membuka kotak itu. Setelah terbuka, Haechan membelalakan matanya begitu melihat isinya.

"Ini-"

"Ya, itu untukmu."

Haechan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jaemin begitu erat.

"Terimakasih Jaemin-ah."

.

.

Jisung membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran yang ada di hadapannya tanpa minat. Menggembungkan pipinya, Jisung melirik Chenle yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa di belakangnya. Mata sipit anak pemilik nick name 'Anak Lumba-lumba' itu fokus pada game yang berada di tangannya.

Jika tidak ada Jeno yang duduk di sofa single di dekat mereka, sudah dapat dipastikan Jisung akan merebut game itu dari Chenle. Bukannya Jisung tidak berani membantah Jeno sekarang, hanya saja Jeno saat ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Dilihat dari aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan matanya yang akan menatap tajam pada Jisung jika Jisung tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan benar.

Jisung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyung kalemnya itu, yang dia tahu sejak Jeno pulang tadi bersama Jaemin, aura hitam langsung menguar dari dalam tubuh pemuda tampan itu.

Dan ketika Jeno akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk menuju kamarnya, Jisung akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dengan cepat, ia menyenggol lengan Chenle yang membuat anak satu itu melihatnya malas.

"Apa Jisung?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Jeno hyung?"

Chenle menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Mungkin sedang bad mood."

"Tapi dia begitu, semenjak pulang bersama Jaemin hyung."

"Apa Jaemin hyung mengapa-apakan Jeno hyung ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Chenle!"

"Bisa saja kan Jisung! Kau tidak tahu ya? Kan akhir-akhir ini banyak yang beranggapan Jeno hyung itu uke."

Jisung menepuk dahinya, Chenle ini terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction kali ya? Mana mungkin Jeno hyung jadi uke?

"Kau itu kenapa menjawabnya jadi melantur begitu sih?!"

"Habisnya aku juga tak tahu mau jawab apa."

Mendengus malas, Jisung akhirnya membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelahnya, Jisung menyuruh Chenle untuk duduk di sampingnya yang dituruti oleh Chenle.

"Aku lelah." Ujar Jisung seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pundak Chenle. Chenle fokus pada game di tangannya dengan sesekali melirik Jisung.

"Baru belajar segitu saja lelah." Chenle mencibir. Jisung mendengus pelan. Chenle ini benar-benar tak peka ya? Maksudnya ia lelah itu, lelah melihat para hyung-hyungnya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat tidak enak untuk dipandang.

Tapi, biarkanlah saja. Toh, dirinya masih kecil. Belum saatnya ia ikut campur urusan hyung-hyungnya. Jika waktunya tiba, pasti semua masalah hyung-hyungnya akan selesai. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Jika kalian tambah bingung atau pusing pas baca ff ini, artinya kalian sama sepertiku. Apalagi aku bikin ini ketika kepala lagi pusing-pusingnya. Maaf jika ini lama dan pendek. Karena sungguh, idenya itu turun-naik. Dan maaf jika moment request yg kalian mau tidak ada di chap ini, mungkin di chap selanjutnya ada ya.

Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 3

Big Thanks To :

CloveRine26/duabumbusayur/hopekies/ROXX h/Seung yeon Kang/Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen/kiyo/Rina Putry299/daunlontar.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memasuki ruang latihan dengan langkah santai. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Jaehyun menemukan Kun dan Jungwoo sedang berbincang bersama di pojok ruangan. Tersenyum lebar, Jaehyun melangkah mendekati keduanya. Begitu sampai di dekat mereka berdua, Jaehyun lantas mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kun. Membuat Kun tersentak kaget karena tak menyadari Jaehyun yang menghampirinya.

"Jaehyun?" Kun menatap Jaehyun bingung, karena tumben sekali dia datang ke sini sendiri. Biasanya juga bersama Johnny atau Doyoung, terkadang juga bersama Winwin.

"Hai Kun hyung, Jungwoo." Jungwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas sapaan Jaehyun. "Hai hyung, tumben sendiri."

Jaehyun terkekeh kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Ada yang salah jika aku sendiri?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan mata yang menatap Kun dan Jungwoo secara bergantian.

"Tidak. Hanya tumben saja. Biasanya kan kau bersama Johnny hyung, Doyoung, atau Winwin-ie." Kun yang menjawab seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jaehyun mengangguk, tangannya meraih botol minum dekat dirinya, itu milik Kun.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian. Tidak salah kan? Dan ngomong-ngomong, di mana Hansol hyung dan Lucas?" Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dua orang yang namanya ia sebutkan tadi.

Jungwoo meneguk minumannya yang sisa setengah itu hingga habis. Setelahnya, ia berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun. "Mereka sedang latihan vocal. Tadi pelatih memanggil mereka."

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera meminum minuman yang berada di tangannya. Tak mempedulikan Kun yang terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh akan arti. Jungwoo melihat itu, tersenyum tipis Jungwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Sepertinya ada yang perlu waktu untuk berdua saat ini.

Jaehyun yang melihat Jungwoo berdiri pun menatapnya bingung. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Dengan masih tersenyum, Jungwoo menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, "Aku mau ke toilet hyung. Sebentar ya, aku tinggal dulu." Setelah itu, Jungwoo benar-benar pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Membuat suasana di sekitar mereka mendadak berubah, menjadi lebih hening dan sedikit menegangkan. Entah itu hanya Kun yang merasakannya, atau Jaehyun juga ikut merasakannya.

Perlahan, Kun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyalakan tape musik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kun mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Jaehyun yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan mencoba fokus latihan dance. Matanya mencoba fokus pada bayangan dirinya di depan cermin sana namun gagal begitu melirik ke samping ternyata Jaehyun menatapnya sebegitu intensnya.

Mencoba tak peduli, Kun tetap saja menari sesuai dengan musik yang terdengar. Tapi begitu ia memutar tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terkilir yang membuat dirinya akhirnya ambruk. Jaehyun yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kun yang masih terduduk diam. Jaehyun menarik pelan kaki Kun dan mencoba memijitnya.

Kun mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang ternyata masih sibuk dengan pergelangan kakinya. Kun merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia harus kehilangan konsentrasi begini? Lihat, dia merepotkan Jaehyun.

"Akhh." Kun meringis pelan begitu Jaehyun menekan kakinya dengan kuat. Jaehyun melihat ke arah Kun dan tersenyum. "Maaf hyung. Tapi jika tidak begini, mungkin kau akan terus kesakitan."

Kun mengangguk mengerti, mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, Kun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya Jaehyun selesai dari acara memijit kakinya.

"Setelah ini, hyung langsung ke dokter ya? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kaki hyung." Jaehyun menatap mata Kun yang membuat Kun meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Dan aku perhatikan hyung tadi tidak fokus. Apa ada masalah yang hyung fikirkan?"

'Yang aku fikirkan hanya kau Jaehyun. Kapan kau sadar akan perasaanku padamu.' Jawab Kun dalam hati.

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kun saat melihat Kun yang mendadak diam dengan pandangan yang kosong. Mengguncangkan bahu Kun pelan sehingga Kun akhirnya sadar dan balas menatap matanya.

"Hyung kenapa? Merindukan Winwin?" Goda Jaehyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa. Kun ikut tertawa, meskipun terdengar hambar. Kun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap cermin yang menampilkan wajah seseorang di depan pintu ruang latihan.

"Winwin?"

.

.

Jungwoo menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Lucas yang berada di belakangnya menatap bosan pada Jungwoo yang sejak tadi berada di sana.

"Kau tidak bosan hyung?" Lucas bertanya dengan nada bosan yang begitu kentara. Badannya ia baringkan pada kasur di bawahnya dan berguling-guling ke sana ke mari.

Jungwoo melihat Lucas dari bagian cermin yang berada di depannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu?"

"Yakk hyung! Kenapa kau memberiku pertanyaan lagi?" Lucas mendengus kesal dan melemparkan bantal pada Jungwoo. Dengan sigap, Jungwoo menghindari lemparan bantal itu.

"Lagipula kenapa agensi tidak mengizinkan kita menonton konser Yesung sunbae sih? Kan aku mau melihatnya hyung~" Lucas merengek yang membuat Jungwoo tertawa kecil. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Jungwoo menatap Lucas yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Ya, aku juga tak tahu. Lagipula jadwal latihan dan pemotretan kita juga padat Lucas. Kau harus mengerti itu." Sekali lagi Lucas mendengus dan kini ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebal miliknya. Tersenyum lebar, Jungwoo berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Lucas.

"Kau jangan seperti anak kecil begini eoh, ayo kita keluar. Kun hyung sudah menunggu." Dengan pelan, Jungwoo menarik tangan Lucas yang keluar dari selimut. "Ayo Lucas."

Lucas akhirnya bangun setelah Jungwoo menarik tangannya lebih kuat. Lucas menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk menghadap pada Jungwoo. Lucas mendongak dan membalas tatapan Jungwoo yang terlihat begitu teduh.

Jungwoo tersenyum tampan dan tangannya merapihkan rambut Lucas yang berantakan. Setelah dirasanya Lucas lebih rapi, Jungwoo menggenggam tangan Lucas membuat yang lebih muda sontak berdiri.

"Terima kasih hyung." Bisik Lucas yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Jungwoo.

.

.

Setelah menghadiri konser sunbae satu agensi mereka, para member NCT pun pulang ke dorm. Ten memilih langsung menuju ke ruang latihan untuk menemui Hansol yang diikuti juga oleh Doyoung. Doyoung mengatakan jika ia begitu rindu untuk **bertengkar** dengan Ten setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berjumpa.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang latihan yang berada di lantai tiga gedung SM Entertaiment itu. Keluar dari lift, keduanya lantas berjalan santai menuju ruang latihan dengan sesekali berceloteh mengenai konser yang mereka tonton tadi.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, Ten lantas mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Hansol. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan pemuda Busan itu di sudut ruang latihan dance ini. Menghela nafasnya, Ten lantas mendudukkan dirinya di dekat dinding cermin yang disusul oleh Doyoung.

"Di mana Hansol hyung? Bukannya dia seharusnya ada di sini ya?" Ten terus saja mencari keberadaan Hansol yang membuat Doyoung menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Mungkin Hansol hyung pergi ke toilet atau ada latihan lain. Nanti juga Hansol hyung akan ke sini lagi Ten." Ten mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Doyoung, Ten memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk yang menghantui dirinya semenjak tadi benar-benar tidak bisa ia toleransi lagi sekarang.

Doyoung melirik ke arah bahunya dan tersenyum senang begitu melihat Ten yang terlelap. Menyentuh rambut hitam Ten dan membelainya pelan, Doyoung tidak bisa untuk menahan hatinya berteriak karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Ten. Bukannya mereka tak pernah dekat seperti ini, namun rasanya sudah sangat lama Doyoung tidak menyentuh dan membelai kepala Ten penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Doyoung?" Suara seseorang dari arah pintu membuat Doyoung tersentak kaget. Dengan segera, Doyoung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Ten dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Di sana, ada Hansol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

Hansol melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu ruang latihan. Mendekati Ten dan Doyoung, mata Hansol tak lepas dari wajah Ten yang terlihat begitu lelah namun nyaman karena bersandar pada bahu Doyoung. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Jungwoo tempo hari ada benarnya. Ten memang selalu mengaku jika dia mencintai dirinya, namun lihat sekarang? Ten terlihat begitu nyaman bersama Doyoung. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ten, Hansol beralih untuk memperhatikan raut wajah Doyoung. Terlihat ada binar kebahagiaan yang begitu kentara meskipun Doyoung berusaha menutupinya.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Hansol kembali berfikir, mungkinkah ini saatnya untuk dirinya menyerah?

Mendudukkan dirinya di depan Doyoung dan Ten, Hansol meraih tangan Doyoung yang sontak membuat pemuda kelinci itu membulatkan matanya. Hansol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Doyoung. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Ten dan Doyoung.

"Doyoung-ah, setelah ini tolong jaga Ten dengan baik ya. Kalian berhak bahagia. Aku sadar, aku yang salah di sini." Doyoung menatap tidak mengerti pada Hansol yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Maksudmu hyung?"

Hansol tersenyum sekali, tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Doyoung. "Aku sudah menyerah tentangmu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat jantung Doyoung terasa berhenti seketika. Entah kenapa, tapi ketika mendengar Hansol mengatakan hal itu, hati Doyoung langsung merasa kosong dan begitu kehilangan.

Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Hansol dengan kedua matanya yang terasa basah. "Ke-kenapa hyung?"

Hansol mengulum senyumnya, matanya sibuk menatap Ten. Terlihat dari raut wajah pemuda Thailand itu jika dia sudah terbangun. Namun, pemuda itu mungkin tidak atau belum mau bergabung dengan percakapan mereka.

"Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Sebenarnya aku yang orang ketiga di antara kalian bukan? Jadi, sebagai orang yang bersalah, aku mau menebus kesalahanku." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Doyoung yang basah karena tetesan air mata. Doyoung sekali lagi tersentak, sejak kapan dia menangis? Dan kenapa pula ia menangis?

"Hyung, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Ten berujar dengan mata yang masih menutup. Mencoba menghindari tatapan Hansol yang begitu sendu.

"Aku memikirkannya. Makanya aku memilih pilihan ini." Hansol meraih satu tangan Ten dan ikut menggenggamnya.

"Memangnya, apa saja pilihan yang kau punya hyung?"

.

.

Taeyong memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah yang begitu pelan. Ia tak mempedulikan sapaan Yuta dan Winwin yang berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang kekasih, Yuta pun mengikuti langkah Taeyong menuju kamar sang leader dan sang tetua.

Taeyong lantas menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya dan menutup matanya. Yuta mendekati kasur Taeyong dan berdiri tepat di samping ranjang. Mata Yuta terbelalak begitu melihat wajah Taeyong yang begitu pucat. Dengan segera, Yuta memeriksa tubuh Taeyong dan benar dugaannya. Badan Taeyong lebih panas dari suhu normal.

Dengan langkah terburu, Yuta melangkah keluar dari kamar Taeyong dan sedikit berlari menuju dapur. Saat sampai di dapur, Yuta menemukan Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan secup ice cream di tangannya.

"Jaehyun-ah, bisa bantu aku?" Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yuta yang sibuk menuangkan air hangat dari termos ke sebuah baskom kecil.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu hyung?" Menggigit sendok ice creamnya, Jaehyun terus saja memperhatikan Yuta yang tengah sibuk sendiri. "Tolong buatkan bubur ya? Taeyong sedang sakit."

Mata Jaehyun membulat kaget, pantas saja sejak tadi seperti ada yang tak beres dengan leadernya itu. "Tentu saja hyung. Aku akan membuatkannya dengan segera."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Jaehyun-ah." Setelah itu, Yuta lantas bergegas kembali ke kamar Taeyong dengan sebaskom air hangat juga sebuah handuk kecil.

Setelah menghabiskan ice cream dan mencuci tangannya, Jaehyun segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat bubur untuk Taeyong. Dengan telaten, Jaehyun memotong beberapa sayuran untuk campuran buburnya nanti.

Jaehyun tidak menyadari, jika sedari tadi Winwin di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya. Melangkah pelan, Winwin mendekati Jaehyun dan berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Jaehyun hampir saja melempar spatula yang digunakannya jika saja ia tidak cepat menyadari kalau orang yang bertanya itu teman satu grup sekaligus satu linenya.

"Aku rasa ada." Jaehyun mengangguk setelah sekian detik ia berfikir. "Apa?" Winwin menatap penuh antusias pada Jaehyun.

"Tolong kau carikan obat penurun panas di kotak P3K ya? Sepertinya tadi Yuta hyung tidak mengambil obatnya." Jaehyun berkata sambil mengaduk buburnya. Winwin mengangguk mengerti. Bergumam 'Baiklah' Winwin pun pergi menuju rak samping kulkas yang memang berisi kotak P3K dan juga obat-obatan yang lain.

Setelah menemukannya, Winwin kembali pada Jaehyun yang sudah menyiapkan semangkok bubur juga segelas air putih di atas nampan.

"Ini Jaehyun-ie." Winwin menyerahkan obat yang diambilnya tadi kepada Jaehyun yang langsung diterima. Mengerjapkan matanya, Winwin menatap polos pada Jaehyun. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

Jaehyun mengangkat nampan tadi dan melangkah menuju kamar Taeyong yang diikuti juga oleh Winwin. "Taeyong hyung."

Winwin membulatkan bibirnya dan ber-oh ria seraya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong, Winwin juga Jaehyun menunggu Yuta membukakan pintu. Jangan bertanya Taeil di mana sekarang. Yang pasti, dia sedang pergi bersama Johnny entah kemana.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yuta yang terlihat sedikit sendu. Terlebih bagian matanya yang memerah. Sepertinya pemuda Osaka itu baru saja menangis.

"Ini hyung, bubur dan obatnya." Jaehyun menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya dan diterima dengan hati-hati oleh Yuta. "Terima kasih Jaehyun-ie, Winwin-ie." Yuta memasang senyum tipis yang membuat Jaehyun juga Winwin meringis melihatnya. Senyum itu, terlihat terpaksa kau tahu?

"Jika butuh bantuan, panggil kami saja hyung." Yuta menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar Taeyong menggunakan sebelah kakinya.

Jaehyun dan Winwin saling bertatapan. Sepertinya Taeyong hyung dan Yuta hyung, butuh waktu untuk bersama.

.

.

Mark melirik malas pada Haechan yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam kamar mereka. Meletakan buku sejarah yang sedari tadi dibacanya, Mark kini fokus menatap Haechan yang terus saja melakukan hal penting begitu ditambah dengan posisi sok berfikirnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Mark bertanya dengan nada bingung. Haechan berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

Mark menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali meraih bukunya dan membaca kembali materi yang memang harus dipelajarinya. Haechan tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat dengan sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mark ke kanan juga ke kiri.

Mark yang begitu terkejut tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Haechan padanya. Mereka sedang berada di dorm NCT 127 jadi tidak akan ada yang membantu jika pun ia berteriak meminta tolong. Yang ada malah mereka berdua pasti akan dimarahi karena sudah hampir larut malam belum juga tidur.

"Hyung?" Haechan menghentikan kegiatan menggoyangkan tubuh Mark. Mark mendelik tak suka, kepalanya terasa pusing akibat perlakuan bar-bar dari Haechan barusan. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya," Haechan menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan mata yang menatap mata Mark. Mark meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat tatapan serius dari Haechan.

"Apa?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Mark. "Sepertinya, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Haechan mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap Mark dengan polos.

Mark membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar penuturan Haechan. Dengan cepat, Mark melepaskan pelukan Haechan pada tubuhnya.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Mark dengan kesal. "Kau kenapa sih hyung?"

"Kau yang kenapa Lee Donghyuck?" Mark memijit pelipisnya yang terasa begitu berat seketika.

"Aku berkata jujur hyung. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku mulai mencintai Jaemin hyung." Haechan menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

Mark melirik Haechan sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Meraih sebelah tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya, Mark tersenyum pada Haechan dan dibalas dengan Haechan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Lee Donghyuck." Haechan pun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang, tinggal menyadarkan Jeno juga Renjun."

.

.

Jeno menatap punggung Renjun yang tertidur di seberang tempat tidurnya. Mungkin saja Renjun sudah tidur terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang sudah teratur. Jeno menghela nafasnya sebelum bangkit dengan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya.

Jeno menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah gelap, efek lampu kamar yang mereka matikan, dan pandangan Jeno juga terlihat menerawang. Jeno terlihat memikirkan banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui fikirannya. Apalagi tentang sikap Renjun padanya. Renjun terlihat begitu sangat jelas menghindarinya. Terlebih setelah pesta ulang tahunnya bulan lalu, Jeno merasa Renjun semakin jauh darinya dan semakin dekat dengan Mark.

Memikirkan hal itu, Jeno lantas menggeleng ketika fikiran jika cinta Renjun padanya sudah hilang dan beralih pada Mark. Fikiran Jeno menolak akan pemikirannya sendiri, namun dalam hati, Jeno juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau masih ada perasaan cinta darinya untuk Jaemin. Memikirkan kisah cintanya yang begitu rumit, membuat Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membuang nafasnya dengan berat.

Di seberang ranjangnya, tepatnya ranjang Renjun, Renjun terlihat memeluk boneka moominnya dengan begitu erat. Renjun mencoba tidur sedari tadi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Apalagi dia juga menyadari jika Jeno terus saja menatapi punggungnya dan juga Renjun mendengar setiap helaan nafas berat yang Jeno keluarkan.

Renjun sama seperti Jeno yang memikirkan tentang perubahan sifat dirinya sendiri yang memilih untuk menjauh dari Jeno dan juga Mark, sebenarnya. Namun Mark malah tetap saja mendekatinya yang membuat Renjun mau tak mau menerima semua perlakuan Mark padanya. Tapi masalah Jeno, sepertinya dia harus berhenti untuk mencintai Jeno dan juga membiarkannya bahagia bersama Jaemin. Tapi memikirkan Jaemin, bagaimana dengan Haechan nantinya?

Setelah bergelut dengan fikirannya yang kacau, Renjun akhirnya terlelap dan disusul dengan dengkuran halus dari ranjang sebelahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A** / **N** :

Pas bikin chap ini, aku ingin banget berkata kasar. Ini ide maksa, mana NCT jarang update kan akhir-akhir ini, jadi ya, aku menyambungkan beberapa updatean NCT beberapa hari terakhir dengan sedikit juga ide sendiri. Apalagi pas moment JaeKun itu, itu benar-benar dari otak ku sendiri. Kalau yg TaeYu itu, terinspirasi dari wajah Taeyong yg kelihatan pucat pas datang ke konsernya Yesung.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf untuk chap sebelumnya yg membuat beberapa dari kalian yg tersinggung dengan ff ini. Asli aku nggak sengaja. Tapi, ff itu memang tumpahan emosi author kan?

Ps : Jujur, kalian nunggu JohnJae or JohnIl kan? Mereka aku simpan dulu untuk next chap.

Pss : Maaf jika pendek.

Psss : Maaf untuk yg minta moment belum aku kabulkan. Nanti di next chap mungkin ada.

Pssss : WooCas tambahan pemanis untuk ff ini. Setelah TaeYu juga SungLe.

Psssss : Review juseyo~

Sampai jumpa!


	5. Chapter 4

Big Thanks To :

hopekies/Yuta Noona/JaeminNanana/ROXX h/Miss xk/CloveRine26/Rina Putry299/Seung yeon Kang/preetybeauty/kyungie love/me.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, Johnny terus saja melihat-lihat sekitarnya dengan mata sesekali melirik Taeil yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Memberanikan diri, Johnny meraih tangan kanan dan menggenggamnya. Mata Taeil terlihat terkejut, dengan cepat ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Johnny namun sayang tidak bisa. Johnny menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat. Menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, Taeil akhirnya membiarkan Johnny untuk menggenggam tangannya sembari meneruskan langkah mereka.

Mata teduh Taeil melirik jam tangan yang terpasang indah di tangan kirinya, melirik gusar pada Johnny yang terus saja berjalan, ingin rasanya Taeil menghentikan langkah mereka dan bilang jika pada Johnny jika mereka harus pulang. Ini sudah larut. Pasti Jaehyun akan mencari mereka, terlebih Johnny.

"Hyung, kenapa diam?" Johnny bertanya setelah melepas masker hitamnya dan berhenti tepat di sebuah bangku terdekat.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Taeil kembali pada dunia nyata. Membuka maskernya, Taeil lantas duduk di bangku dan menatap sungai panjang di hadapannya. Sungai Han.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa mengajakku kemari?" Taeil menatap Johnny dari samping. Tersenyum kecil, Johnny menolehkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Taeil. "Aku merindukanmu hyung. Sudah lama kan kita tidak keluar berdua?"

Johnny mengeluarkan sekaleng teh hangat berperisa lemon dari plastik yang dibawanya sedari tadi pada Taeil, sebelum mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Taeil menerima kaleng teh itu dan segera meminumnya setelah membuka pengaitnya. Dan setelahnya hening. Taeil tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Johnny barusan maupun Johnny yang berniat untuk memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

"Aku lihat, kau semakin dekat saja dengan Winwin." Johnny berujar setelah meneguk kopinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ekor matanya melirik pada Taeil yang sedang memainkan kaleng minuman di tangannya itu. "Kau juga. Semakin lama semakin menempel pada Jaehyun."

Sinar mata Taeil meredup ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Dan Johnny melihatnya. "Karena, dia adalah salah satu adik kesayanganku hyung. Dia juga kan partner DJ-ku. Tidak mungkin kan, jika aku tidak dekat dengannya?" Kekehan kecil terdengar begitu Johnny mengatakan hal itu.

Taeil berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah ke tepian dan menatap air sungai yang bergelombang dengan tenang itu. "Air sungai itu, sama sepertimu hyung." Suara Johnny terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Taeil menatap bingung pada Johnny yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Maksudmu?"

Tersenyum lebar, Johnny menunjuk air sungai yang tenang yang membuat Taeil ikut melihatnya. "Jika begini, kau terlihat sama tenangnya dengan sungai itu hyung." Johnny melemparkan sebuah krikil yang diambilnya tadi yang membuat sungai itu sedikit bergelombang. "Tapi kau juga terkadang seperti ini. Bergelombang. Perasaanmu terus saja merasa bimbang, kau ingin mengikuti kata hatimu tapi pikiranmu mengatakan tidak. Dan kau selama ini selalu mengikuti pikiranmu. Kapan kau akan mengikuti kata hatimu, hyung?"

Taeil terdiam. Tangannya meremat dengan kuat kaleng yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Johnny meraih bahu Taeil agar pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya.

"Sekarang, dengarkan hatimu hyung. Kau mencintaiku, atau tidak?" Taeil menatap mata Johnny yang begitu teduh ditambah dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibir pemuda Chichago itu. Meremas pelan bahu Taeil, Johnny lantas menarik tubuh Taeil ke dalam pelukannya. "I love you, hyung." Johnny berbisik di telinga Taeil yang membuat pemuda bermarga Moon itu membalas pelukan hangatnya.

Tanpa banyak kata pun, Johnny tahu apa maksud dari Taeil. Taeil tidak perlu membalas secara lisan ungkapan perasaan Johnny padanya, karena dari tatapan maupun perlakuan Taeil selama ini, Johnny tahu, jika Taeil juga mencintai dirinya.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap dengan bosan tayangan televisi di hadapannya. Tangannya terus saja memencet-mencet remote untuk mengganti saluran televisi yang acaranya tidak seru, menurutnya.

Melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding tepat di atas televisi, Jaehyun mendesah pelan mengetahui hingga larut malam begini, dua hyung tertuanya belum juga pulang. Padahal mereka sudah pergi sejak selesai melihat konser Yesung sunbae tadi.

Tubuh Jaehyun tersentak kaget, begitu seseorang dengan santainya meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal begitu mendapati sang teman satu lini juga teman Chinanya yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Winwin bertanya dengan pandangan yang mengarah lurus pada televisi di depannya. "Menunggu Johnny hyung." Itu bukan Jaehyun yang menjawab. Melainkan Winwin sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jaehyun menatap aneh pada Winwin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan kepala yang lebih muda dari bahunya. "Kau ini aneh sekali Winwin-ie. Kau bertanya, tapi kau sendiri yang menjawab."

Winwin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap jengah pada Jaehyun. "Karena aku sudah terlalu hafal alasannya Jaehyun-ie."

"Aku tahu kau masih marah akan masalah kemarin." Winwin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung pada Jaehyun. "Masalah apa?"

"Kun hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar yang membuat Winwin mendengus kesal. "Kau menyebalkan Jung Jaehyun! Tidak mengajakku saat akan bertemu dengan Kun-ge. Teman macam apa itu?" Winwin bersungut yang membuat Jaehyun tertawa. Dengan segera, Jaehyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, agar gelak tawanya tidak terdengar hingga ke kamar Taeyong maupun Doyoung. Bahaya jika salah satu di antara mereka bangun dan mendatanginya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak diizinkan tidur di kamarnya malam ini.

"Tertawa saja terus. Aku bilang ke Yuta hyung, baru tahu kau Jung." Winwin menatap tajam Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun hampir tertawa lagi. Karena sungguh, Winwin tidak ada seram-seramnya ketika menatapnya begitu. Yang ada malah kelihatan imut, ehh?!

"Kami pulang." Suara Taeil yang terdengar lirih membuat kedua pemuda bergaris lahir 97 itu tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Sejak kapan mereka bertatapan dan jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang?

"Jaehyun, Winwin? Kalian belum tidur?" Taeil menghampiri keduanya setelah meletakkan sepatu yang dikenakannya pada rak sepatu. Johnny menyusul di belakangnya dan bergantian menatap Winwin maupun Jaehyun.

"Ya hyung. Kami menunggu kalian." Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Taeil. Matanya juga sesekali melirik Johnny yang tengah melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Taeyong hyung tadi sakit. Jadi, Yuta hyung malam ini tidur di kamar kalian, Taeil hyung." Winwin melaporkan hal yang terjadi di dorm pada Taeil. Membuat Taeil membelakakan matanya karena terkejut. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Taeyong?"

"Taeyong hyung sudah lebih baik hyung. Jadi malam ini, Taeil hyung tidur dengan Johnny hyung saja. Karena tadi aku dan Jaehyun sudah sepakat untuk tidur bersama dengan Doyoung hyung." Winwin berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun. Mata Jaehyun membulat kaget mendengar penuturan Winwin. Semenjak tadi, mereka bahkan tidak membahas hal seperti ini, kenapa Winwin tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini? Sepertinya Jaehyun harus berhati-hati dengan Winwin. Karena Winwin itu, diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Ayo Jaehyun-ie, kita harus tidur sekarang. Besok kita harus bangun pagi kan?" Winwin menarik tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hampir saja menyentak tangan Winwin jika saja tak melihat mata Winwin yang meliriknya tajam. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung." Winwin tersenyum lebar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Johnny maupun Taeil. Lalu keduanya memasuki kamar DoYuWin yang membuat Jaehyun kembali mendesah pelan.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka." Taeil bergumam, matanya terus saja menatap pintu kamar DoYuWin yang kini sudah menutup.

"Biarkan saja hyung. Mungkin mereka ingin lebih dekat." Johnny melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Taeil. "Hmm, mungkin saja."

.

.

Hansol tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya itu, meliukkan tubuhnya dengan apik. Mendesah pelan, Hansol mengusap peluh yang menetes membasahi lehernya.

"Hansol hyung." Hansol menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. "Kun-ah." Dengan senyum lebar, Hansol menyambut Kun yang berjalan menghampirinya. Kun duduk di samping Hansol dan ikut melihat pemuda Thailand yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini, kau semakin menjauh dari Ten maupun Doyoung. Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" Kun membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara setelah sekian menit keduanya berdiam.

Hansol tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari Kun, "Karena aku sudah menyerah, tentang mereka, Kun-ah."

"Kenapa? Hansol hyung yang aku kenal bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah seperti ini. Tapi kenapa baru seperti ini, kau sudah menyerah, hyung?" Kun menatap Hansol dengan mata yang memancar keingintahuan.

Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Hansol menoleh ke arah Kun dan balas menatap Kun. "Karena aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lebih dalam Kun-ah. Cukup aku. Jangan mereka."

"Kau bilang cukup aku? Bukankah siapapun yang merasakan cinta, memang harus merasakan luka? Cinta itu juga luka hyung, bukan hanya kebahagiaan saja!"

Ten menatap Hansol dan Kun melalui dinding cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Ten sedikit mendengar perkataan mereka. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menjadi begitu lemah untuk urusan cinta. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap tegas, Doyounglah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Hansol, tapi kenapa Hansol yang harus menyerah? Memikirkan hal itu, Ten menjadi bingung sendiri. Dia harus bertemu Johnny atau Yuta, iya, dia harus bertemu salah satu di antaranya agar ia bisa menumpahkan segala hal yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hyung, pikirkanlah kebahagianmu juga. Jangan hanya orang lain. Egois itu perlu hyung." Kun menepuk bahu Hansol guna menyemangati pemuda Busan itu.

"Tapi, jika aku menemukan cinta lain selain mereka, haruskah aku tetap menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka sementara masih ada orang yang bisa mencintai diriku maupun orang yang aku cintai?" Hansol menatap Kun menggunakan mata besarnya yang entah mengapa membuat Kun sedikit tersihir. Tanpa sadar, Kun meneguk ludahnya gugup begitu balas menatap Hansol yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

Ten terus saja memperhatikan keduanya tak mempedulikan jika musik yang diputarnya sudah berhenti. Otak Ten terus saja menyuruhnya untuk menatap bayangan kedua pemuda berbeda negara di belakangnya yang tengah saling menatap. Sudut hati Ten tiba-tiba terasa perih begitu melihat Hansol yang menatap Kun begitu intens. Karena sungguh, mengenal Hansol sekian tahun, Ten belum pernah ditatap sebegitunya oleh Hansol. Cemburu? Tentu saja.

"Jika memang itu alasanmu, aku rasa aku tidak harus memaksamu kan hyung? Bagiku, itu malah lebih baik." Kun mengerjapkan matanya dan setelah itu, ia mengalikan pandangannya dari mata Hansol.

Hansol tersenyum lembut. Matanya mengarah ke depan untuk melihat Ten lagi. Namun ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan pantulan mata Ten di cermin, seketika itu pula hati Hansol seperti di cengkereman sesuatu begitu melihat senyum sedih yang terpasang di wajah pemuda berparas manis itu. Ditambah dengan ucapan tanpa suara pemuda Thailand itu yang membuat Hansol ingin memeluk yang lebih muda.

"Maaf."

.

.

Haechan tersenyum lebar begitu membuka pintu dorm, muncullah pemuda lain berparas manis yang juga tersenyum lebar.

"Jaemin-ie!" Haechan berseru senang, dengan cepat, ia meraih tubuh Jaemin dan memeluknya erat. Menggoyangkan tubuh Jaemin ke kiri dan kanan yang membuat sang empunya tubuh terbahak.

"Astaga Haechan! Lepaskan Jaemin sekarang!" Yuta tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Haechan pada adik kesayangannya, Jaemin.

Haechan pun mempoutkan bibirnya begitu Yuta dengan cepat mengajak Jaemin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak mau mengajak kami masuk juga?" Suara seseorang di belakang Haechan membuat Haechan terkejut. Menolehkan kepalanya, Haechan mendecak begitu melihat Jeno juga Jisung yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Haechan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Jeno, meskipun itu hanya dari nada bicaranya. Entah mengapa Haechan merasa kesal pada Jeno begitu mendapati Jaemin ke sini bersama Jeno, meskipun nyatanya Jisung juga ikut bersama mereka berdua.

"Kami ingin berkunjung. Terlebih Renjun dan Chenle juga sedang tidak ada." Jeno menjawab dengan nada biasanya. Tak mempedulikan nada kesal Haechan yang pemuda tanggung itu gunakan padanya tadi.

"Jadi hyungdeul, sampai kapan kalian akan terus tanya jawab? Aku sudah pegal." Jisung melontarkan komentarnya setelah melihat Haechan yang sepertinya akan membalas ucapan Jeno dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Mengatur nafasnya perlahan, Haechan akhirnya tersenyum tipis pada keduanya. "Masuklah, di dalam hanya ada Yuta hyung, Taeil hyung, Winwin hyung, dan Mark hyung."

Jeno mengangguk, lantas memasuki dorm 127 yang memang lebih luas daripada dorm Dream. "Memangnya yang lain kemana?"

"Ada kerjaan juga urusan." Haechan menjawab singkat. Berjalan lebih dulu yang lalu diikuti oleh Jeno juga Jisung.

"Oh! Kalian ke sini juga?" Taeil yang baru saja meletakkan nampan yang terdapat beberapa gelas berisi jus jeruk itu pun berseru ketika melihat Jeno dan Jisung yang berjalan bersama Haechan.

"Iya hyung. Aku yang mengajaknya. Katanya mereka bosan hanya berdua di dorm." Jaemin menjawab setelah menelan takoyaki yang Yuta berikan padanya tadi.

"Ah iya, Renjun dan Chenle sedang ada kegiatan di Nanjing kan?" Taeil bertanya yang diangguki oleh Jisung. "Iya hyung."

"Mark hyung dimana?" Jeno bertanya setelah matanya menjelajah namun tidak menemukan sosok salah satu hyungnya itu.

"Dia di kamar mandi." Winwin yang menjawab. Matanya menatap Jeno penuh intimidasi. "Ada apa?"

Ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Jeno mendadak salah tingkah. Tersenyum canggung, Jeno menggeleng lalu menjawab pertanyaan Winwin, "Hanya bertanya, Winwin hyung."

Winwin pun mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya meraih jus jeruk yang Taeil sediakan dan meneguknya. Matanya berpindah menatap Haechan yang terus saja cemberut dengan mata menatap Yuta dan Jaemin yang tengah berbincang. Tersenyum miring, Winwin pun berniat untuk membantu Haechan.

"Yuta hyung, sepertinya Haechan ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Haechan tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu namanya dengan lancar disebut oleh Winwin. "Oh ya? Kau ingin bicara apa, Haechan-ie?"

Haechan awalnya berniat untuk menatap tajam Winwin jika saja suara Yuta tidak terdengar. "Hmm itu hyung. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jaemin, boleh?"

Tawa Winwin juga Jisung meledak begitu melihat Haechan yang saat ini tengah bersikap seolah malu-malu. Ini mungkin bukan pertama kalinya Haechan bertingkah begini, tapi tetap saja, yang biasanya Haechan bertingkah memalukan tapi hanya karena Jaemin ia bertingkah malu-malu begini, jadi terlihat menggemaskan? Entahlah.

Jaemin tersenyum lembut dengan mata memandang Haechan. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini sih Haechan-ie? Kau terlihat semakin lucu, tahu?" Jaemin tertawa kecil.

Yuta tersenyum maklum meskipun tadi sempat ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja boleh Haechan-ie. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh berbuat hal yang aneh pada Jaemin."

"Tentu saja hyung!" Haechan berseru dengan semangat. Berdiri dari duduknya, Haechan lantas menggandeng tangan Jaemin. "Dan bilang pada Mark hyung, jangan masuk ke kamar kami."

Setelah itu, Haechan dan Jaemin pun pergi meninggalkan para member yang masih saja tertawa melihat tingkah laku Haechan. Tak lama, Mark keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap para hyungnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?" Mark bertanya setelah melihat tawa Winwin sudah berhenti. "Bukan apa-apa Mark-eu. Dan ya, kau jangan ke kamar ya. Nanti ada perang dunia ketiga aku tak ikut-ikutan." Winwin menjawab dengan nada jahil.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau temani Jeno dan Jisung saja." Mata Mark membulat ketika melihat Jeno dan Jisung yang juga berada di dorm mereka. "Kalian di sini?"

"Iya hyung." Jisung mengangguk dengan mulut penuh akan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Taeil. Dan ketika mata Mark bertemu tatap dengan mata Jeno, Mark lantas mengangguk samar begitu melihat ekor mata Jeno yang mengarah ke balkon dorm.

"Hyung, aku dan Jeno, izin ke balkon dulu ya?" Mark berucap dengan langkah lebih dulu menuju balkon yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ruang tengah.

"Ya. Tapi ingat, jangan bertengkar hingga kalian saling melompat dari atas balkon." Yuta berujar dengan nada jahil yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Jeno mengikuti langkah Mark dan menatap punggung Mark seraya bergumam, "Semoga saja tidak."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan!

Maaf ini lama. Padahal moment NCT sekarang lumayan, tapi ada moment nggak ada ide? Sama saja bohong kali ya! Dan kalau pendek, biasalah ya. Aku lagi malas ngetik akhir-akhir ini, padahal udah niat mau namatin salah satu atau dua ff sekaligus di bulan puasa ini. Tapi itu, malas banget buat ngetiknya. Jadi, harap maklum ya!

Ps : NCT 127 comeback, aku ada firasat nggak enak tapi (ups!

Pss : Maaf untuk beberapa shipper, di chap ini moment mereka nggak ada.

Psss : Buat Winwin biased juga aku minta maaf karena udah bikin Winwin seperti ini.

Pssss : Review juseyo~ (mungkin dapat menambah semangat ku buat ngetik)

Sampai Jumpa!


	6. Chapter 5

Big Thanks :

duabumbusayur/hopekies/ROXX h/preetybeauty/JaeminNanana/Rfay17/Esa315/Yuta Noona/Mocinlee99/Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen/CloveRine26/Seung yeon Kang/Rina Putry299/Guest(1)/Guest(2)/akhfa,10.

.

.

.

Kun melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang ditabraknya. Dirinya memasuki ruangan kecil yang memang sering kali 'orang itu' gunakan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mata Kun lantas mengedar mencari seseorang itu yang ternyata sedang berbaring di atas sofa membelakangi dirinya.

"Hansol hyung!" Kun berseru memanggil orang yang tengah berbaring di sana dan melangkah cepat mendekatinya. Dengan kasar, Kun mengguncangkan bahu Hansol namun pemuda asal Busan itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ck! Hyung, bangun!" Kun berdecak, namun tetap tidak mendapat respon yang berarti sama sekali dari Hansol. Menghela nafasnya kesal, Kun memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai dan mengamati belakang kepala Hansol.

"Aku tahu hyung lelah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa belajar dari Johnny hyung." Kun mulai berceloteh dengan tangan yang memainkan rambut belakang Hansol. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan hyung, setidaknya kita senasib bukan? Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti ini, kau membuat banyak orang berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu? Banyak fans yang tidak setuju jika kau mempunyai akun sosial media, karena mereka jadi beranggapan kalau kau keluar dari SM atau malah lebih memilih menjadi pelatih di SM Entertainment ini."

Kun menunduk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena kini air mata mulai menggenang di kedua belah matanya. "Hyung, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk debut bersama dan juga bersama yang lainnya. Kau tidak mungkin mengingkari janjimu kan? Kau orang yang selalu menepati janjimu kan hyung?"

Hansol membalikan tubuhnya. Mengamati Kun yang bahunya mulai naik turun. Menangis. Hansol tahu betul, jika adiknya itu menangis. Menghela nafasnya, Hansol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kun hingga sang empunya mendongak dan menatap Hansol dengan mata yang basah.

Tangan Hansol turun untuk mengusap pipi Kun yang juga basah. Tangan Kun terangkat untuk memegang tangan Hansol yang masih setia di pipinya.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan kami kan hyung?" Hansol menarik bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau pernah melihatku mengingkari janji? Kau tenang saja Kun-ah, aku lelaki sejati. Tidak mungkin aku mengingkari janji yang sudah aku ucapkan."

Mata Kun kembali berbinar, dengan cepat, Kun mengukir senyum manis. "Aku pegang janjimu hyung."

Hansol mengangguk dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kun. "Bukannya kau harus pergi dengan Jungwoo? Kenapa masih di sini?"

Kun merengut kemudian. Matanya menyipit menatap tak suka pada Hansol. "Aku masih ingin di sini hyung." Hansol menggeleng. Mengganti posisinya, Hansol pun duduk di atas sofa dan mengacak gemas rambut Kun. "Kau tidak bisa begitu Kun. Sudah sana cepat pergi. Jungwoo pasti sudah menunggumu."

Kembali berdecak, Kun pun berdiri dari duduknya. Tak lupa, ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Tapi hyung, malam ini kau harus pulang ya? Beberapa hari lalu, Doyoung menanyakanmu karena tidak terlihat di dorm."

Hansol kembali mengangguk, sinar matanya sedikit meredup begitu Kun menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Jadi sebenarnya, kau benar-benar peduli padaku, atau kau hanya membantu orang lain untuk mencari keberadaanku?"

Bahu Kun menegang, menolehkan kepalanya, Kun dapat melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Hansol. "I-itu..."

"Aku hanya bercanda Kun-ah. Pergilah, Jungwoo sudah menunggumu." Hansol memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Tersenyum kaku, Kun pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hansol menghela nafas lelah, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya, Hansol menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang berwarna putih. Memejamkan matanya, Hansol bergumam dengan pelan, "Maaf."

.

.

Ten menggembungkan pipinya begitu dua orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga. Wajar jika ia kesal, sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu tapi dua orang itu baru datang.

"Kalian lama!" Kata itulah yang menjadi sapaan selamat datang pada dua orang yang mendudukkan dirinya tepat di kursi di hadapan Ten.

Membuka masker putih yang dikenakannya, Yuta memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau saja yang tidak sabaran. Kan aku sudah bilang kami ada latihan untuk comeback."

Johnny mengangguk mengiyakan sembari tangannya mengambil minuman milik Ten dan langsung meminumnya.

"Iya, maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu sibuk kalian." Ten berujar dengan nada menyindir yang hampir saja dibalas Yuta namun dengan sigap Johnny menengahi. "Aku rasa kau sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan tadi Yuta, jadi tidak perlu untuk bertengkar dengan Ten."

Yuta pun menghela nafas pasrah, tangannya melambai untuk memanggil waitres. Tak lama, seorang wanita muda menandatangi mereka. Yuta memesan segelas Ice Americano, Johnny Caffe Latte, dan Ten memesan segelas lagi Cappuchino. Juga beberapa cake yang akan mereka nikmati sambil mengobrol.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Johnny kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Ten yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk Cappuchinonya yang sudah mendingin. "Ada apa? Tumben kau mau bertemu secara khusus dengan kami?"

Yuta yang tadinya fokus pada ponselnya yang berbunyi pun kini mengalihkan fokusnya pada Ten yang tengah menghembuskan nafasnya sembari berfikir. Memilah kata yang tepat sehingga ia tak akan mendapat sindirin lain dari pemuda Jepang di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin curhat." Ten menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya. Yuta bergumam pelan yang sepertinya mengumpat, dan Johnny tersenyum maklum. "Tentang apa?"

Obrolan ketiga kembali terhenti begitu pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka, ada di dekat mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka tersaji, mereka pun berucap 'Terima kasih' hingga sang pelayan pergi.

Yuta menyeruput minumannya dan kembali menatap Ten. "Tentang Hansol hyung ya? Kenapa lagi dengan dia?"

Johnny hampir saja menginjak kaki Yuta jika saja tidak mengingat kalau pemuda Jepang itu teman satu lininya juga kekasih dari sang leader. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak menerka-nerka begini, Nakamoto? Biarkan saja Ten bercerita."

Yuta mengalihkan fokusnya pada Johnny dan menunjuknya menggunakan sendok kecil yang tengah di pegangnya. "Dengar Johnny Seo, aku bukannya menerka-nerka, tapi memang Ten jika curhat selalu tentang Hansol hyung. Apa yang salah memangnya?"

Ten berdecak kesal kali ini, di sini kan dia yang mengundang keduanya karena ingin curhat, bukan untuk mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar. Berdeham pelan, Ten mencoba menarik perhatian kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kalian berdua bisakah berhenti berdebat? Karena di sini, akulah yang ingin bercerita, bukan mendengar kalian bertengkar tak jelas begini." Yuta berhenti bicara dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tatapan matanya beralih menatap Ten. "Kau fikir karena siapa kami bertengkar? Oh sungguh, seharusnya aku tidak usah ke sini saja tadi. Benar-benar membuang waktuku."

Johnny menggeleng, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ten agar pemuda Thailand itu tidak menanggapi apapun ucapan Yuta. "Abaikan saja Yuta, dia sedang PMS, jadi seperti itu. Sekarang ceritalah, kami akan mendengarkan."

Yuta hampir saja memprotes jika tidak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Johnny. Menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, Yuta pun akhirnya kembali pada minuman dan makanan di hadapannya.

Ten tersenyum kecil, menghela nafasnya pelan, Ten pun menatap Johnny dan Yuta bergantian. "Jadi, begini..."

.

.

Doyoung tengah menyiapkan sayur-sayuran untuk di potongnya nanti. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.45 KST. Waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Doyoung sendiri sekarang, Johnny dan Yuta pergi untuk menemui Ten. Jaehyun dan Winwin masih berada di ruang latihan dance karena Winwin bilang ada beberapa bagian yang tidak ia pahami. Taeil dan Taeyong tadi di panggil manager hyung untuk koordinasi masalah jadwal. Mark dan Haechan tengah mampir ke dorm Dream untuk mengambil beberapa barang mereka yang tertinggal di sana.

Jadilah, Doyoung yang memang tak ada kegiatan apapun memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencoba beberapa resep masakan yang ingin dicobanya semenjak beberapa waktu lalu. Inginnya Doyoung untuk menelfon Ten agar menemaninya, tapi baru ingat jika Ten tengah bersama Johnny dan Yuta. Ingin menghubungi Kun, tapi tadi pagi pemuda China itu bilang ada jadwal bersama Jungwoo. Lucas juga sedang berada di Thailand. Hansol? Inginnya sih begitu, tapi ada sesuatu yang seperti mengganjal hati Doyoung untuk menghubungi pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Membuang nafasnya kasar, Doyoung meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali berkutat pada sayur-sayuran juga ditambah ayam dan daging yang tengah di potongnya sekarang.

Tak lama, Doyoung mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Doyoung-ie, sedang apa?" Doyoung menoleh dan menemukan Taeil yang tengah menatapnya lengkap dengan senyuman. "Oh, Taeil hyung. Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam hyung."

Taeil mengangguk, membuka kulkas yang berada di sampingnya, Taeil mengambil sebotol air minum dingin yang langsung ditegaknya. Taeil mengembalikan botol minuman itu dan menutup kulkas kembali. Setelahnya, Taeil mendekat ke arah Doyoung dan berniat membantu.

"Ada yang perlu ku bantu?" Taeil mengambil wortel di depannya dan melihat ke arah Doyoung. Doyoung menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk. "Hyung tolong potong-potong sayuran itu ya, aku yang akan mengurus ayam dan dagingnya."

Taeil mengangguk. Di ambilnya pisau yang lain dan mulai memotong-motong wortel di tangannya. Doyoung melirik ke Taeil dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku lihat, hyung sekarang sangat dekat ya dengan Johnny hyung." Taeil hampir memotong jarinya sendiri begitu ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda kelinci itu. "Sangat dekat?" Taeil bertanya ragu. Doyoung mengangguk, tangannya masih telaten memotong ayam di hadapannya.

"Tatapan kalian juga sangat kentara sekali, penuh cinta. Kalian punya hubungan khusus ya?"

 **Uhuk!**

Suara batuk dari seseorang yang baru saja datang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Mata Taeil terbelalak, namun berbeda dengan Doyoung yang menatap orang yang baru datang tadi dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Jaehyung? Tersedak?" Jaehyun menggeleng. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua botol minuman soda. "Aku tak apa kok hyung. Hanya haus." Memaksakan senyumnya, Jaehyun kembali menatap Doyoung dan Taeil.

"Aku akan memberikan minuman ini pada Winwin. Setelah itu, baru aku bantu kalian." Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Taeil meringis kecil begitu Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terluka. Setelah beberapa detik, Jaehyun pun pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku heran dengan Jaehyun." Doyoung kembali bersuara. Taeil melirik ke arahnya dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia kan mencintai Johnny hyung, tapi kenapa dia tidak mencoba memperlihatkannya dan hanya menunggu Johnny hyung sadar akan perasaannya. Bukankah itu tidak mungkin, hyung?"

.

.

Mark melangkah dengan pasti untuk mendekat pada Renjun yang tengah duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala. Mendudukan dirinya, Renjun sontak menoleh pada Mark yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Mark hyung?" Mata Renjun berkedip lucu begitu Mark menatapnya begitu intens. "Ada apa?"

Renjun menggeleng. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada tayangan televisi di depannya. "Tidak apa. Kau yang kenapa hyung?"

"Aku hanya sedikit senang." Renjun melirik sekilas. Kemudian mengganti channel televisi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya berdua denganmu." Mark lalu terkekeh. Renjun menggeleng pelan, dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Kau ini hyung, ada-ada saja."

"Oh iya, hyung." Mata Renjun, bertemu tatap dengan mata Mark yang masih menatapnya secara intens. "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk comeback kali ini?"

"Aku rasa baik. Dan ya, aku akan selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin di setiap penampilanku." Renjun tersenyum. "Itu harus hyung. Dan kau tenang saja, kami semua pasti akan mendukung kalian."

"Itu harus, Renjun-ie." Keduanya lantas tertawa bersama. Dan tawa Renjun terhenti, begitu seseorang dengan santainya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Renjun.

Renjun menoleh, dan menemukan Jeno yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Mark berdecak kesal dan menatap tak suka pada Jeno.

"Jeno-ya!" Renjun tak tahu kenapa ia harus meninggikan suaranya begitu memanggil nama Jeno. Tapi ini semua juga karena salah jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat ketika Jeno berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Renjun-ie?" Jeno membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Renjun. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Jeno mendengus kesal. Lalu meraih remote di tangan Renjun dan mengganti channelnya. "Aku kesal dengan Haechan. Dia mengusirku begitu saja, padahal aku sedang asyik bermain bersama Jaemin. Jaemin juga, kenapa dia diam saja lagi."

Mata Renjun meredup begitu mendengar cerita Jeno. Ada rasa sakit yang menyusup hatinya begitu Jeno menyebut nama orang lain dengan begitu penuh cinta meski sedang kesal sekali pun. Mengatur nafasnya, Renjun mencoba mengusap tangan Jeno namun gagal karena Mark lebih dulu memegang tangannya dan menariknya.

"Renjun! Ikut aku." Renjun terkejut dan Jeno hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kemana, Mark hyung?" Mark hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Renjun. Dengan langkah lebar, Mark mencoba menarik Renjun agar jauh-jauh dari Jeno. Dia tidak ingin, Jeno menyakiti Renjun terlalu dalam. Cukup Mark yang tersakiti di sini. Jangan Renjun.

.

.

"Hei Jisung-ah, lihat kan? Aku yakin, Renjun-ge pasti akan bersama Mark hyung." Chenle berujar dengan semangat. Dua maknae itu sedari tadi memang bersembunyi di dapur dan mengintip interaksi ketiga hyungnya yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kalau menurutku sih, Renjun hyung pasti bersama Jeno hyung."

Chenle menggeleng tak setuju. Menggembungkan pipinya, Chenle menatap tajam pada Jisung.

"Tidak Jisung, Renjun-ge itu cocoknya dengan Mark hyung. Mark hyung itu sangat mencintai Renjun-ge, aku yakin cepat atau lambat pasti Renjun-ge akhirnya akan luluh juga."

"Kau itu kenapa keras kepala sih? Kan sudah jelas jika Renjun hyung sangat mencintai Jeno hyung. Pastinya mereka yang bersama."

"Tidak Jisung. Aku pokoknya dukung MarkRen. Titik!"

"Tidak! NoRen itu nomor satu!"

"MarkRen!"

"NoRen!"

"MarkRen!"

"NoRen!"

"Mark-"

"Bisakah kalian diam dan masuk ke dalam kamar saja? Aku tuli mendadak mendengar kalian berteriak-teriak tak jelas begitu." Suara Chenle terhenti begitu suara Haechan terdengar. Menyengir tak jelas, keduanya lantas saling menyenggol begitu mendapati aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Haechan.

"Kalian dengar apa perkataan ku tadi?"

"I-iya hyung!"

Keduanya pun langsung pergi dari dapur dan meninggalkan Haechan sendirian yang menggeleng pelan. "Tsk! Anak zaman sekarang, tahu apa sih mereka tentang cinta?"

Ehem, Lee Haechan, tidak kah kau mengaca?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/N :

Awalnya mau bikin moment JohnJae and JohnIl di chap ini because lihat foto teaser mereka. Karena demi apa?! Taeilnya cantik, Johnny like a real daddy, and Jaehyun, his so cute, for me. Tapi nggak jadi, demi kepentingan cerita(? Dan juga karena niatnya mau update habis lebaran, tapi nggak jadi juga(?

Chap kemarin aku bilang aku punya firasat nggak enak kan tentang NCT? Dan ternyata itu untuk masalah mas Jihan. Dan mas, sumpah ya, aku nggak mau kalau mas Jihan beneran out. Kan aku **HanKun/KunSol** **Hard** **Shipper** , kalau mas out, entar mas Kun sama siapa? (ok abaikan ini). Pokoknya, doakan yang terbaik aja buat mas Jihan ya!

 **Sampai** **Jumpa!**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

JohnJaeWinIl Side

.

.

Johnny mempercepat larinya untuk mengejar Taeil yang berlari menghindarinya. Johnny menghela nafasnya pelan begitu Taeil memasuki ruangan yang bisa disebut, ruang latihan vokal. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, Johnny mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat.

Johnny menolehkan kepalanya begitu seseorang dari arah kanannya berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Johnny menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap peluh yang mengucur di dahinya. Pemuda di sampingnya itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Johnny. Johnny menerima tisu itu dan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan keringatnya.

"Thanks, Jay."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan melebarkan senyumnya, "Sama-sama hyung. Aku masuk dulu ya, hyung mau masuk juga?"

Johnny menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku harus bertemu dengan Ten sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Setelah itu, Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi juga dimasuki oleh Taeil. Johnny kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Johnny menatap bungkus tisu di tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Jaehyun itu baik, pengertian, perhatian, dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Johnny tahu itu, tanpa orang lain beritahu sekalipun. Tapi jika Jaehyun itu mencintainya, apa mungkin? Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Johnny melanjutkan langkahnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi pada Jaehyun, jika ia harus menemui Ten sekarang. Untuk curhat. Eh?!

.

Taeil mencuri pandang pada Jaehyun yang tengah sibuk membaca lirik pada selembar kertas di tangannya. Taeil tahu jika sejak tadi, Jaehyun itu tidak fokus. Terbukti saat waktunya take vocal, Jaehyun selalu salah nada atau bahkan tidak sampai nada. Karena Taeil lebih dari tahu, meskipun raga Jaehyun ada di sini, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Taeil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Jaehyun. Taeil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada yang lebih muda. Jaehyun terkejut begitu melihat sebotol air ada di depan matanya. Mendongakan kepalanya, Jaehyun bertemu tatap dengan Taeil yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ambil dan minumlah. Kau sepertinya tidak sedang fokus."

Dengan ragu, Jaehyun mengambil botol minum itu. Membuka penutupnya dan langsung menegaknya hingga isi di botol itu tinggal setengah.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dan menatap Taeil. Taeil mengangguk menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Jaehyun.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Aura canggung menguar dengan kuat di antara mereka berdua yang membuat Taeil harus berpura-pura sibuk menghafal lirik lagu baru mereka. Jaehyun sendiri sudah kembali sibuk pada kertas di tangannya. Sebenarnya lidah Jaehyun sudah gatal untuk bertanya macam-macam pada Taeil, tapi entah kemana keberaniannya sekarang.

"Jae."

"Hyung."

Suara keduanya terdengar secara bersamaan. Keduanya lalu tertawa canggung sembari mengusap tengkuk mereka secara bersamaan juga.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jaehyun kembali bersuara setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Taeil tidak juga berbicara. Jaehyun dapat melihat Taeil meneguk ludahnya gugup dan membasahi bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, "Aku ingin berbicara. Tentang Johnny."

Jaehyun mengulas senyum tipis. Memang iyakan jika mereka berdua bersama, memang siapa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan, selain Johnny?

"Kenapa dengan Johnny hyung?" Jaehyun berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang latihan mereka setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua berdiri di dekat jendela.

Taeil mengikuti langkah Jaehyun dan mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku Jaehyun." Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Taeil. Menaikan sebelah alisnya, Jaehyun menatap Taeil dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku tak mengerti hyung. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Taeil menatap Jaehyun dengan seksama, "Kita berdua sama-sama mencintai Johnny. Tapi Johnny mencintaiku-"

"Oh! Sekarang aku mengerti. Hyung ingin bilang jika aku sudah kalah telak darimu kan?" Jaehyun memotong kalimat Taeil yang membuat Taeil menggeleng dengan cepat, terlebih melihat tatapan Jaehyun yang begitu sedih, "Aku tahu, jika Johnny hyung mencintaimu hyung. Tapi, apa tidak boleh jika aku menyimpan cintaku untuk Johnny hyung? Toh selama ini juga seperti itu. Dan tidak ada yang berubah kan?"

Taeil menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, bukan ini maksud Taeil. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah salah paham padanya sekarang, "Bukan itu maksudku Jaehyun. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika kau benar-benar mencintai Johnny, setidaknya buktikan padanya. Bukan hanya mencintai dalam diam dan berharap Johnny sadar akan cintamu. Kau tahu bukan, jika Johnny bukanlah orang yang peka?"

Taeil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menatap Jaehyun yang juga menatapnya, "Tapi bagaimana hyung? Mata Johnny hyung hanya terarah padamu, bagaimana caranya agar dia melihatku sedikit saja? Bahkan yang ada di otaknya hanya bekerja, latihan, dan kau, Taeil hyung. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku hyung. Jadi aku harus berbuat apa?"

Keheningan kembali mengambil alih keadaan di antara keduanya. Taeil menunduk, menatap sepatunya dengan pikiran yang membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehyun baru saja. Jaehyun sendiri mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu mencoba menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di kedua matanya.

Tersenyum kecil, Taeil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun, "Kau tenang saja Jaehyun-ah, aku akan membicarakan ini pada Johnny."

Mata Jaehyun terbelalak, seketika itu pula, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap terkejut pada Taeil, "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Meski nantinya akan ada yang terluka, tapi setidaknya perasaan kita semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang tersembunyi lagi."

.

Johnny menatap tak minat pada makanan di hadapannya. Winwin yang duduk di depannya pun tersenyum kecil, melihat hyungnya seperti ini.

"Hyung, ada masalah?" Winwin bertanya setelah menelan kimbap yang tadi dikunyahnya. Johnny menghela nafasnya sembari menyeruput bubble tea coklatnya, "Entahlah." Johnny menggendikan bahunya pertanda bingung akan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku hyung. Meskipun kita tidak terlalu dekat, tapi setidaknya kau bisa percaya padaku."

Winwin tersenyum lebar menatap Johnny yang memandangnya ragu. Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja begitu Johnny yang berniat bertemu dengan Ten malah sang pemuda Thailand tak ada di tempat biasanya berada, ruang latihan. Johnny terlalu malas mencari Ten yang bisa dipastikan tengah sibuk bersama Hansol maupun Doyoung, jadilah dia memilih untuk menemani Winwin yang memintanya pergi bersama untuk makan siang.

Johnny mendesah pelan, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya, Johnny menatap Winwin dengan pandangan tak terbaca, "Sebelum aku bercerita, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

Winwin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja hyung. Memangnya hyung mau bertanya apa?"

Johnny berdeham pelan, membasahi bibirnya dan menatap mata Winwin, "Kau sebenarnya mencintai siapa? Kun, Jaehyun, atau Taeil hyung?"

Winwin tersenyum polos, menyeruput bubble tea Taronya, Winwin balas menatap Johnny, "Menurut hyung, aku mencintai siapa?"

Johnny berdecak kesal, tak seharusnya Winwin mempermainkan dirinya seperti saat ini. Winwin terkikik geli, mengusap sudut bibirnya, Winwin menatap polos pada Johnny.

"Jika aku bilang aku mencintai Johnny hyung, apa hyung percaya?"

Johnny tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu ucapan bernada polos itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Winwin. Winwin terbahak melihat ekspresi kaget dari hyung Chichagonya itu, "Aku bercanda hyung."

Johnny mendengus kesal, lalu memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap penuh intimidasi yang pada lebih muda, "Dengar Dong Sicheng, aku tidak sedang bercanda dan tidak ingin bercanda untuk saat ini." Johnny berbicara dengan nada memperingati.

"Iya hyung, maaf," Winwin menghabiskan bubble tea miliknya sebelum kembali menatap Johnny dan berujar, "Jika boleh jujur, perasaanku terhadap Kun-ge itu sama seperti perasaanku terhadap Yuta hyung dan para hyung yang lain. Perasaan seperti kakak, itu yang aku rasakan padanya. Sementara perasaanku terhadap Jaehyun, dia seperti saudara kembarku hyung. Kau tahu? Aku seperti bisa merasakan saat dia sakit ataupun bahagia. Meskipun kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kami itu saling memperhatikan satu dan lainnya."

Johnny meneguk ludahnya dan kembali menatap Winwin, "Artinya, kau juga menganggap Taeil hyung sebagai kakakmu kan?"

Winwin menyeringai tipis, matanya mengedar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Johnny, "Sayangnya, aku mencintai Taeil hyung."

.

Taeil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan waktu sudah tengah malam. Matanya melirik handphone di tangannya dengan sesekali bergumam kecil. Taeyong yang duduk di atas kasurnya melihat Taeil dengan pandangan bingung.

"Taeil hyung," Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung yang sedari tadi Taeil tunggu akhirnya muncul juga, "Kau bilang ingin bicara denganku?"

Taeil mengangguk dengan cepat. Berdiri dari duduknya, Taeil menatap Taeyong yang masih menatap bergantian antara Taeil dan Johnny.

"Kami izin keluar. Tak lama."

Setelah itu, Taeil melangkah menuju Johnny dan menarik tangan yang lebih muda tak mempedulikan jawaban Taeyong yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri taman yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Semenjak keluar dari dorm, tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dan ketika mereka sampai di bangku taman, keduanya memilih untuk duduk di sana namun tetap keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya ada suara angin dan hewan-hewan malam yang bersahutan.

Taeil mengusapkan kedua tangannya begitu angin malam yang mengenai dirinya terasa begitu dingin. Johnny yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kecil, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Taeil yang lalu digenggamnya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada orang yang dikasihinya.

Taeil tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap Johnny yang tengah meniupi kedua tangannya. Pipi Taeil memerah malu, mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak teratur, Taeil mencoba menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan Johnny. Membuat pemuda blasteran itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Johnny bertanya dengan mata menatap Taeil. Taeil menghela nafasnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Johnny mengangguk, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Taeil bicarakan padanya hingga hyung tertua digrupnya itu ingin bicara berdua dengannya meskipun waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

"Tentang apa hyung?" Taeil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jemarinya yang bertautan. Helaan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat sebelum Taeil berujar, "Tentang aku, kau, Jaehyun, dan Winwin."

Johnny membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bola matanya bergerak cepat, Johnny tidak, atau sebenarnya belum siap untuk membicarakan hal sensitif ini. Sensitif karena hal ini memang bisa melukai siapa saja, tak ada yang tidak terluka di antara mereka berempat.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya, Taeil kembali melanjutkan, "Kau pasti sudah tahu jika Jaehyun itu mencintaimu meski kau tak sadar. Tapi John, Jaehyun sudah mencintaimu sejak lama."

Johnny beralih menatap tanah di bawahnya. Ia memang sering kali mendengar beberapa member grupnya mengatakan jika Jaehyun mencintainya. Tapi memang ia tidak, atau setidaknya belum, sadar akan hal itu. Johnny fikir, perhatian Jaehyun padanya sama seperti perhatian Jaehyun pada hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Meskipun Johnny sadar, jika Jaehyun memperlakukannya berbeda.

Taeil meraih sebelah tangan Johnny dan menggenggamnya, membuat perhatian Johnny teralih dan berpindah pada pemuda lain yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Sekarang kita memang saling mencintai. Tapi coba tanyakan hatimu sekali lagi, kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Taeil, entah mengapa pikiran Johnny langsung terarah pada sosok yang selama ini ada di sampingnya, selalu memperhatikannya, dan selalu ia andalkan. Jung Jaehyun.

.

Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah lesu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lelah ditambah dengan matanya yang bertambah sayu. Dengan segera, Jaehyun menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Tak peduli jika ranjang di seberangnya kosong walau ini sudah lebih dari larut malam. Jaehyun hanya butuh tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang begitu lelah.

Mata Jaehyun hampir menutup begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jaehyun mengerang kesal. Begitu melihat ke arah pintu, mata sayu Jaehyun menemukan Winwin yang tengah berdiri di sana lengkap dengan senyum polosnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Jaehyun-ie," Winwin melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamar JohnJae itu. Jaehyun bergumam tak jelas membalas ucapan Winwin dan kembali menutup matanya.

Winwin menyeringai kecil, langkah kakinya ia ayunkan untuk lebih dekat pada Jaehyun dengan duduk di atas ranjang Jaehyun. Jemari panjangnya memainkan helai rambut Jaehyun membuat sang empu menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jaehyun-ie," Winwin memanggil Jaehyun dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari kepala Jaehyun, "Hmm," Jaehyun bergumam menanggapi panggilan Winwin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Johnny hyung, menurutmu, Johnny hyung akan melepaskan Taeil hyung tidak?" Winwin memang sengaja tidak akan membiarkan Jaehyun tidur. Ia butuh curhat sebenarnya. Ingin curhat pada Kun-ge, tapi dia sepertinya juga punya masalah. Pada Yuta hyung, hyungnya itu sedang sensitif sekali. Pada Mark atau Haechan? Dia tidak mungkin kan curhat pada member minor? Jadilah, Winwin memilih untuk mengganggu tidur Jaehyun karena ia pun tidak bisa tidur sebelum hatinya lega. Egois? Memang.

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Winwin menggunakan mata sayunya yang kini memerah. Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, tangannya menyingkirkan jemari Winwin yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Sungguh Dong Sicheng, aku butuh tidur. Tidak peduli jika Johnny hyung akan melepaskan Taeil hyung atau tidak, aku hanya butuh tidur."

Jaehyun menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya. Winwin mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap Jaehyun yang kini tak terlihat seinchipun.

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah? Kau bahkan belum usaha untuk menyadarkan Johnny hyung akan cintamu. Jadi ini Jung Jaehyun yang sebenarnya? Mudah menyerah begini? Kau seperti bukan Jaehyun yang ku kenal! Baiklah, kalau kau sudah menyerah, aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik dari ini."

Setelah itu, Winwin dengan cepat memutar arah tubuhnya, melangkah dengan lebar meninggalkan kamar JohnJae itu. Tak mempedulikan jika sang empu kamar tengah menangis dalam diam dan tertutupi selimut tebalnya.

.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan pelan begitu melihat Johnny dan Taeil yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sesekali mengobrol di depannya. Di belakang Jaehyun, ada Winwin yang tengah mendengarkan lagu memalui earphonenya dan sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jaehyun yang terlihat sendu.

Winwin ingin mengabaikan Jaehyun, tapi melihat wajah sendu itu membuat hati nurani Winwin sedikit tersentuh. Sudah Winwin bilang kan, Jaehyun itu seperti saudara kembarnya, jadi apa yang Jaehyun rasakan, Winwin juga bisa merasakannya.

Melukiskan senyum lebar, Winwin melangkah cepat menghampiri Jaehyun dan merangkul yang lebih tua, "Hei, Jaehyun-ie!"

Jaehyun sedikit kaget dengan yang dilakukan Winwin. Setelah beberapa hari lalu sepertinya pemuda itu marah padanya, dan sekarang pemuda China itu yang mendatanginya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada malam itu.

"Hai, Winwin-ie," Jaehyun membalas sapaan lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. Winwin membalas senyum itu, matanya lalu beralih untuk menatap kedua orang yang berada di depannya lalu berkata, "Di Jeju nanti, ayo kita sekamar."

Johnny dan Taeil yang mendengar suara Winwin pun agak terkejut. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jaehyun dan Winwin yang tengah tertawa bersama. Jaehyun dan Winwin pun berjalan melewati keduanya, tak mempedulikan jika Johnny dan Taeil, tengah menatap sendu ke arah mereka.

"Ku rasa, kita harus lebih keras berjuang."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Minal 'aidzin wal fa idzin

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Jadi untuk chap 6 ini akan jadi 2 part khusus untuk hyung line. Sementara chap 7 juga jadi 2 part khusus maknae line. Tapi bukan berarti semua masalah selesai di chap itu ya, karena memang masalahnya panjang.

Dan aku juga mau bilang maaf banget, mungkin ini terakhir kali aku ikut campur dalam ff. Karena aku bakal sibuk kerja nantinya, jadi semua ff aku, bakal ku serahin ke adik aku. Kalian pasti bisa tahu perbedaan tulisanku dan adikku ya? Mulai dari chap ini juga udah sama dia. Dan semuanya pasti bakal lanjut kok, karena memang aku udah kasih konsep ffnya ke dia.

Oke, sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan kalian para readers-nim selama ini. Mulai dari review, favorite, dan follow ff-ff ku selama ini, terimakasih banyak!

.

.

 **TaeYu Side**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta menatap Taeyong yang tengah menulis beberapa kata di buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Matanya mencuri pandang dan mencoba membaca lirik yang tengah Taeyong tulis itu. Taeyong yang menyadari hal itu pun segera menutup bukunya, membuat Yuta mendengus kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pelit sekali sih!" Yuta berujar kesal, Taeyong menatap Yuta menggunakan mata tajamnya dan berkata, "Aku bukannya pelit. Hanya, untuk apa kau melihatnya? Ini bahkan belum apa-apa."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dan siapa tahu bisa membantumu. Begini-begini, aku juga bisa membuat lirik lagu," Yuta membusungkan dadanya dan berucap dengan nada bangga.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya, "Kau kan bisanya merayu para fans."

Yuta mendengus sekali lagi dan menatap kesal Taeyong, "Dasar Lee Menyebalkan Taeyong, tidak berkaca huh?"

Taeyong menyeringai kemudian, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuta yang membuat pemuda Jepang itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku memang suka merayu fans, tapi aku lebih suka merayumu," Taeyong berbisik dan mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Yuta sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, menggeram kesal Yuta pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengejar Taeyong.

"Tunggu kau Lee Taeyong! Mati kau di tanganku!"

.

.

 **Sampai Jumpa di lain waktu!**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

HanKunDoTen Side

.

.

Ten menekuk wajah manisnya karena kesal lantaran pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu terus saja menggodanya. Sementara pemuda tinggi itu tertawa terbahak begitu melihat wajah Ten yang cemberut dan memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Berhenti menertawaiku Kim Dongyoung!" Ten berseru pada Doyoung yang malah bertambah keras menertawakannya. Membuat beberapa member yang berada di sekitar mereka mengernyitkan dahi mereka keheranan.

Yuta menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di antara keduanya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya seru sekali."

Doyoung belum menghentikan tawanya namun malah menunjukan ponselnya pada Yuta. Yuta pun melihat ponsel Doyoung dan mengerjapkan matanya begitu tak mendapat alasan kenapa Doyoung menertawakan Ten.

Doyoung menghentikan tawanya dan menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum kembali memperlihatkan isinya pada Yuta.

"Lihat dan baca komentar-komentar di foto itu hyung! Bukankah sangat lucu?"

Yuta pun menurut, tak lama kemudian ia terbahak begitu membaca apa yang ditunjukan Doyoung.

' **Ten selalu berada di antara member NCT Dream, apakah dia member baru NCT Dream?'**

' **Oww, Ten-ie kiyowo~. Dia masih pantas berada di NCT Dream.'**

' **Tinggi Ten bahkan kalah dari Jisung, ku rasa dia cocok menjadi maknae di NCT Dream.'**

' **Taeil, Taeyong, Ten. Trio T ku yg malang T.T'**

Dan komentar-komentar lain yang membuat kedua pemuda di hadapan Ten semakin terbahak. Ten menggembungkan pipinya lalu membalikan tubuhnya guna menghindar dari Yuta dan Doyoung.

Setelah melihat Ten jauh dari pandangan keduanya, baik Yuta maupun Doyoung menghentikan tawa mereka. Mereka berdua lantas saling bertatapan. Yuta menepuk bahu Doyoung guna menyemangati yang lebih muda.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti berusaha menghibur Ten kan? Tapi Doyoung, kau juga perlu berkaca. Kau bahkan tak kalah menyedihkan dari Ten."

Kasar. Begitu memang, tapi Yuta adalah orang yang blak-blakan akan pandangannya terhadap orang lain. Yuta memperhatikan bagaimana hubungan tiga orang itu selama ini. Apalagi Hansol selama ini juga sangat dekat dengannya, ia jadi sedikit tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda asal Busan itu.

"Tapi menurutku Doyoung-ie, lupakan dulu masalah cintamu itu. Kita fokus dulu dengan tugas kita di Jeju ini. Baru setelah kembali ke Seoul, kau bisa menemui Hansol hyung dan membicarakan semuanya, bersama Ten tentunya."

Doyoung mengangguk dan membalas perkataan Yuta dengan senyum kecil. Ia kemudian mengikuti Yuta yang melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju tempat acara dimana SM Workshop tengah diselenggarakan.

.

Ten berjalan menuju balkon hotel di kamarnya setelah acara selesai. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk menemukan sebuah foto seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ten tersenyum begitu melihat foto orang itu dengan potongan rambut terbarunya. Sekian detik menatap foto itu, Ten mendesah keras. Seperti ada hantaman batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya begitu ia memikirkan kisah cintanya yang tak seperti orang lain. Kisah cintanya begitu rumit. Kisah cinta yang mengharuskan adanya orang yang terluka dalam kisah cintanya itu.

Ten tersentak kaget begitu seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Ten menemukan Johnny yang berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan senyum tipis.

"Santai bro! Tegang sekali," Johnny terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah tegang Ten. Ten mendengus kesal lalu memukul bahu Johnny menggunakan kepalan tangannya, "Sialan kau!"

Johnny mengernyit, bukan karena sakit pada bahunya, melainkan karena Ten baru saja mengumpat padanya. Setahu dan seyakin Johnny, Ten itu jarang sekali mengumpat ketika sedang kesal. Jangan hitung pada Doyoung, itu pengecualian.

Johnny lantas menatap Ten dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau mengumpat padaku? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Ten menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan sebelum menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi aku memang sedang banyak pikiran."

Johnny tersenyum kecil, ia lalu merangkul bahu Ten, "Tentang Hansol hyung? Doyoung?"

Ten mengangguk sebelum mendongak dan menatap langit Jeju yang terlihat terang karena kerlip bintang, "Ya, tentang mereka."

Johnny ikut menatap langit dan mendesah pelan, "Kisah kita sama, Ten-ie."

Ten tertawa pelan, ia lupa jika sang sahabatnya ini juga punya kisah cinta yang tak kalah rumitnya. Ten lalu menatap Johnny dari samping begitu pemuda Chichago itu berkata, "Kau mending hanya tiga orang yang terlibat. Sementara aku, ada empat orang yang sama-sama terjebak dalam satu ikatan yang mengatasnamakan cinta."

"Yang punya ikatan itu kau dan Taeil hyung, bukan kalian semua," Ten berkomentar. Johnny menggeleng, menolak argumen dari Ten, "Tidak Ten. Kami semua terikat. Hati kami terikat satu sama lain, sehingga kami bingung harus melepaskan ikatan yang mana."

"Aku rasa, kunci dihubungan kalian itu kau, Johnny hyung. Jadi, jika kau melepas satu ikatan yang mengikatmu, maka semuanya akan jelas."

Johnny terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Ten. Di dalam hubungannya, dia yang menjadi kunci? Apa benar?

Johnny tersenyum miring sebelum kembali menatap Ten, "Kau pintar ya memberi jalan keluar bagi orang lain. Kau sendiri bahkan belum menemukan solusinya. Begini saja Ten-ie, jika aku adalah kunci dalam hubunganku, maka kunci dalam hubunganmu itu siapa?"

Ten termenung begitu Johnny memberi pertanyaan itu. Benar juga, siapa sebenarnya kunci dalam hubungannya ini? Dirinya? Doyoung? Atau Hansol?

.

Kun tengah berbaring di atas lantai ruang latihan ketika Jungwoo masuk dengan tangan yang membawa dua botol minuman berperisa jeruk. Kun melirik sekilas begitu Jungwoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kun.

"Hansol hyung tidak menghubungimu hyung?" Jungwoo bertanya setelah menenggak minumannya. Kun tetap dalam posisinya, namun Jungwoo dapat mendengar Kun bersuara dengan pelan, "Tidak."

Jungwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Kun dan menatap langit-langit ruang latihan.

"Aku merindukan Lucas," Jungwoo bergumam. Ia tak mengharapkan respon apapun dari orang yang di sebelahnya, namun Jungwoo tahu, jika orang yang di sebelahnya tengah membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya.

"Lusa Lucas kembali, kau tenang saja," Kun membalas gumaman Jungwoo. Jungwoo terkekeh pelan, "Dan kau hyung, tidak merindukan Hansol hyung atau Jaehyun hyung?"

Kun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena hal itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Kun menghela nafasnya begitu perkataan Jungwoo mengenai hatinya. Jungwoo memang benar, Kun itu merindukan Hansol, tidak dengan Jaehyun.

"Sudah bisa melupakan Jaehyun hyung?"

Kun membolakan kedua matanya begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jungwoo. Memang benar jika sudah sangat lama, Kun tidak lagi memimpikan atau berharap pada Jaehyun. Apalagi memang kenyataannya mereka hanya dekat pada saat NCT Life in Seoul saja, setelah itu, saat keduanya masih trainee bersamapun keduanya tak terlalu dekat. Terlebih Kun mengetahui jika Jaehyun mencintai Johnny, dan dari situ pulalah, Kun memutuskan untuk menyerah akan cintanya pada Jaehyun.

Kun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Duduk di lantai, dan mengambil minuman yang Jungwoo bawa. Kun membuka penutupnya, menenggak isi hingga setengahnya yang kemudian ia taruh kembali di sisi tubuhnya yang kosong.

"Sudah," Kun bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jungwoo tadi. Jungwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu ikut bangkit dan menepuk bahu orang yang lebih tua, "Jadi, apa kau sekarang sudah bisa mencintai orang lain?"

Kun mendengus, ia lalu mengambil handuk kecilnya yang kemudian ia pukulkan pada Jungwoo, "Cinta yang sebenarnya itu butuh waktu, Jungwoo. Aku memang 'Love First Sight' tapi setelah aku mengalaminya terlebih lagi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku rasa lebih baik mencintai orang yang sudah bersama kita sejak lama."

"Jika pikiranmu tentang cinta itu seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Hansol hyung?"

Kun hampir menyemburkan minumannya begitu nama Hansol lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Jungwoo, "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Hansol hyung sih?!"

"Ada yang salah? Aku benar kan hyung? Kau sudah kenal dan bersama Hansol hyung cukup lama. Apa kau tak berfikir untuk mencintainya?"

Kun menggeleng samar, ia memainkan botol minumannya dengan kepala yang menunduk, "Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencintai Hansol hyung. Aku cukup tahu dan mengerti bagaimana susahnya diri Hansol hyung yang terjebak dalam cinta segi cinta. Aku tak mau menambahnya, jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hansol hyung."

Jungwoo tersenyum tipis, matanya beralih untuk menatap pintu ruang latihan yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hansol di depan sana.

"Tapi Kun hyung, cinta itu datang tak terduga. Mengalir begitu saja tak mengenal apapun meski banyak rintangannya. Karena cinta itu hanya perlu satu, yaitu keyakinan."

.

Ten memeluk dirinya sendiri begitu rasa dingin karena angin musim panas yang mulai terasa menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Ten mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa tidak membawa jaket. Tak lupa, ia juga mengutuk pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu dengan sumpah serapah. Menyumpahi yang lebih tua karena menyeretnya keluar hotel tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Kenapa kau cemberut sih?! Udara di sini enak tahu~" Pemuda di sampingnya bersuara, membuat Ten bertambah kesal hingga mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau gila Kim Doyoung! Kau tidak lihat aku kedinginan?!" Ten berkata dengan nada kesal. Matanya menatap tak minat pada pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Ten hanya ingin sebuah jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan ini.

Ten tahu jika besok pagi mereka memang harus kembali ke Seoul, dan dia juga sangat mengerti jika Doyoung sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di Jeju ini. Tapi tidak bisakah Doyoung mengajak orang lain? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kan bisa saja Doyoung mengajak Yuta yang saat ini tengah bertengkar dengan Taeyong, atau Jaehyun yang sepertinya butuh hiburan. Bukan dirinya yang saat ini hanya membutuhkan Hansol. Eh?

 **Grep**

Ten tersentak kaget begitu seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hangat. Ten merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari pelukan orang lain. Pelukan ini berbeda. Berbeda dari pelukan orangtuanya, adiknya, teman-teman satu grupnya, atau bahkan Hansol. Ini sangat nyaman. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, Ten dengan mata yang masih membulat, mata Ten bertemu tatap dengan mata Doyoung yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Doyoung bertanya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya yang entah mengapa malah seperti menghipnotis Ten hingga pemuda Thailand itu menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya."

Doyoung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ten dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu sempit Ten. Wajah Ten memerah hingga akhirnya Ten memilih untuk menghadap ke depan agar Doyoung tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona malu.

Doyoung terkikik geli mendapati Ten yang salah tingkah. Doyoung lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum berbisik di telinga Ten, "Kau lebih suka pelukanku atau Hansol hyung?"

Tubuh Ten menegang. Ten tak menyangka jika Doyoung akan menanyakan hal ini. Ten mengakui jika pelukan Doyoung lebih nyaman dari pelukan orang lain. Namun sudut hatinya juga memilih pelukan Hansol adalah yang terbaik. Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kebimbangan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jawabanmu yang akan menentukan keputusanku ke depannya, Ten," Doyoung kembali berbisik di telinga Ten hingga membuat pemuda manis itu menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat.

Selama ini Ten selalu meyakinkan dirinya jika ia mencintai Hansol. Tapi Ten juga tidak memungkiri jika ia teramat nyaman dengan perlakuan Doyoung selama ini; meskipun itu lebih banyak Doyoung yang mencari ribut dengannya, namun Ten lebih dari tahu jika itu adalah cara Doyoung agar Ten memperhatikannya.

"Ten-ie~"

Entah sejak kapan Ten merasa jika Doyoung menurunkan suaranya hingga titik terberatnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Ten berdiri hingga ia menelan ludahnya secara gugup, "Kau."

Dan entah mengapa kata itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ten bisa merasakan ketika Doyoung membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan, ditambah dengan bibir Doyoung yang Ten rasakan langsung menyesap bibirnya. Menghisapnya bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawahnya yang membuat Ten mau tak mau menerima itu semua. Tapi Ten tak tahu mengapa, hatinya berdebar begitu mendapat ciuman ini, dan Ten juga tak memungkiri ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang memenuhi sudut hatinya.

.

Kun menundukan kepalanya begitu Hansol menatapnya begitu intens. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang makan dorm mereka, hanya berdua. Trainee lain sudah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing, efek kelelahan latihan juga karena masih ada latihan yang harus mereka jalani esok pagi. Begitupula dengan Jungwoo, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya itu untuk pergi tidur terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya Kun juga, tapi berhubung Hansol ingin berbicara dengannya, mau tak mau Kun harus menuruti kemauan Hansol.

Kun memainkan jemari tangannya yang berada di bawah meja dengan gugup. Kun merasa gugup karena sedari tadi Hansol hanya terus menatapnya tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. Membuat Kun bingung harus memulai pembicaraan bagaimana. Apakah harus menanyakan kabar, atau menanyakan hal apa yang ingin Hansol bicarakan? Kun bingung untuk saat ini.

Saat suara helaan nafas terdengar, Kun memberanikan dirinya untuk melirik Hansol yang kini tengah mengetik sesuatu di atas ponselnya. Kun tak mau tahu, tapi ia penasaran. Namun Kun yakin, jika itu adalah teman-teman Hansol yang menanyakan keberadaan pemuda asal Busan itu sekarang.

"Kun-ah," Kun sedikit gelagapan begitu Hansol memanggil namanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Kun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hansol, "Ya, hyung?"

Hansol melukis senyum tipis, ia memundurkan kursinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju Kun dan berhenti tepat di samping pemuda China itu. Kun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu Hansol menundukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata ini satu kali. Meskipun sekarang kita tidak saling mencintai, tapi aku minta, tolong lihat aku. Bantu aku melupakan cintaku yang lalu untuk melihatmu sebagai cintaku di masa yang akan datang."

Hansol mengecup bibir Kun sekilas yang membuat sang empu membulatkan matanya kaget. Kun tahu perasaan apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat juga perasaan seperti perutmu yang dikelilingi ribuan kupu-kupu ketika Hansol mengecup bibirnya. Kun lebih dari sekedar tahu. Hanya saja, Kun tidak menyangka jika ia bisa merasakan hal itu pada Hansol.

"Karena kita tidak tahu siapa jodoh kita nantinya, tapi aku ingin Tuhan menjodohkan kita."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A** / **N** :

Hai, author pengganti di sini. Panggil saja Wi. Wi akan melanjutkan semua ff yg Kak Tia; author sebelumnya, belum selesaikan. Kecuali, **NCT** **Love Story** karena itu emang bukan keahlian Wi. Dan kalo feel ffnya aneh atau ga berasa, maaf.

Wi itu **NCTZEN** , bias Doyoung. DoTen hardshipper, TaeYu shipper dan MarkNo shipper. Dan sebenarnya pas awal bikin ff ini kita berdua sempat debat buat nentuin couplenya. Tapi ff ini akan sesuai sama konsep yg udah Kak Tia kasih ke Wi. Jadi, Wi cuma tinggal lanjutin aja. Kami berdua itu pecinta super crack couple sebenarnya. Makanya kami buat ff ini.

Sebelum lupa, #HappyTaeyongDay

Semoga terus jadi Leader kebanggaan kami; member & NCTZen, tambah tampan, kalau bisa absurdnya dikurangin sedikit, pokoknya Wish You All The Best, Our Best Leader Lee Taeyong. Also, #HappyLeeteukDay.

Mohon bantuannya ya, saran dan kritik selalu diterima. Jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan tinggal ketik di kolom review. Salam kenal semua~

 **Wi**!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

MarkRenNo Side

.

.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Di depan sana, ada Jaehyun yang berdiri dengan mata yang mengedar; seperti mencari sesuatu atau malah seseorang.

"Jay hyung? Ada apa?" Mark berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya memindahkan buku paket bahasa Inggrisnya ke atas nakas.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis begitu Mark mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Hyung mencari Winwin. Dia dimana?"

Mark mengangguk mengerti, ia pun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tadi ku lihat Winwin hyung pergi keluar, bersama Taeil hyung."

Senyum Jaehyun luntur, digantikan oleh ekspresi kosong yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Mark. Mark mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu mendapati ekspresi hyungnya yang seperti itu. Mark menghela nafas pelan. Ia berbalik menuju nakas dekat ranjangnya dan mengambil buku paketnya sebelum kembali pada Jaehyun.

"Hyung tidak sedang ada pekerjaan kan? Ayo temani aku belajar. Besok kan aku ada ujian," Mark menarik tangan Jaehyun menuju ruang tengah dorm. Jaehyun menghela nafas pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Mark.

"Aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada Johnny hyung," Mark mengatakannya tanpa melihat wajah Jaehyun yang berada di belakangnya. Mark tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaehyun yang terlihat kaget dengan mata yang membulat.

"Hyung duduk dulu saja. Aku akan panggil Johnny hyung," Mark mendudukkan Jaehyun di sofa sebelum dirinya berbalik badan untuk menuju kamar JohnJae. Jaehyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi hatinya. Jaehyun marah, kesal, kecewa, namun juga senang. Entah karena apa.

"Nah Jay hyung, Johnny hyung sudah di sini," Suara Mark membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menoleh dan menemukan Mark juga Johnny yang tengah berdiri berdampingan di dekat sofa. Jaehyun dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Johnny yang terkejut. Membuat Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya.

Mark menarik Johnny untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Mark, duduk di antara Johnny dan Jaehyun. Mark kemudian membuka buku paketnya, mulai bertanya ini-itu yang dibalas oleh Johnny. Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan, meskipun sesekali ia juga turut menjawab pertanyaan Mark yang memang ia lontarkan pada Jaehyun.

"Aku merindukan Renjun," Ujar Mark di tengah sesi belajarnya. Jaehyun yang tengah membaca pesan di ponselnya langsung menoleh pada Mark. Sementara Johnny yang sedang memeriksa latihan soal Mark sontak melirik adiknya itu.

"Kalau rindu, kenapa tidak menemuinya saja?" Johnny berkata setelah meletakan buku latihan milik Mark. Mark menoleh pada Johnny dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya. Mark pun berucap, "Jika bisa aku sudah menemuinya, hyung."

"Kenapa tidak bisa memangnya?" Giliran Jaehyun yang bertanya. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny ke Jaehyun. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku takut," Ujar Mark pelan.

Jaehyun dan Johnny sontak bertatapan bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik mereka satu ini. Johnny kemudian merangkul bahu Mark, meremasnya sebentar guna menyalurkan semangat.

"Kenapa kau takut Mark?" Johnny kembali bertanya. Mark menatap Johnny dengan pandangan sendu. Mark lalu menundukkan kepalanya sembari berucap, "Kami sudah sangat lama tidak mengobrol berdua. Kau tahulah hyung, terakhir kami bersama di Jeju kemarin, tapi itupun kami tidak bicara banyak. Hanya saling menyapa dan selebihnya saling berdiam diri."

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku takut karena jujur aku belum siap melepas Renjun. Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia meskipun itu bukan denganku. Aku ingin dia bahagia meskipun aku harus terluka. Aku tak masalah sebenarnya pada siapapun yang Renjun cintai, asalkan orang itu mencintai Renjun juga. Tidak seperti ini."

Johnny dan Jaehyun terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Mark. Keduanya seolah tertampar dengan keras begitu anak seusia Mark bisa berpikir sedewasa ini tentang masalah cinta. Tidak seperti mereka berdua. Mengambil keputusan saja mereka masih bingung dan ragu. Keduanya lalu bertatapan yang beberapa detik kemudian salah satu di antaranya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jaehyun menepuk bahu Mark, membuat sang empu menoleh dan mendapatkan senyum kecil dari Jaehyun. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Mark-eu. Tapi menurutku, untuk sekarang fokuslah pada ujianmu dan comeback kita kali ini. Baru setelah itu kau memikirkan cinta," Jaehyun terkekeh diujung kalimat. Entah karena apa.

"Benar kata Jaehyun, Mark. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur. Kami harus pergi siaran sekarang," Johnny menimpali dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Mark mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengerti hyung. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengar curhatanku. Dan Jaehyun hyung, ku harap kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu ya. Para fans khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat murung di depan kamera."

Jaehyun tersentak kaget begitu Mark mengatakan hal itu. Dengan senyum canggung, Jaehyun pun mengangguki pernyataan Mark itu. "Ya, akan hyung usahakan," Gumam Jaehyun pelan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam~" Mark membawa buku-bukunya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar YuWinMark.

"Selamat malam," Balas Johnny dan Jaehyun bersamaan. Keduanya bertatapan kembali sebelum Johnny mengeluarkan suaranya, "Manager sudah menunggu di luar, ayo kita berangkat."

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah di belakang Johnny dengan kepala menunduk. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Mark. Pilihannya hanya dua, mempertahankan cintanya atau melepaskannya.

.

.

Renjun tengah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan mengotak-atik tab yang berada di atas meja. Matanya sibuk menelusuri foto barang-barang yang ada di situs penjualan online itu. Wajah manis Renjun terlihat cemberut begitu matanya menemukan barang yang menurutnya bagus namun entah mengapa menurut dirinya juga ada yang kurang.

"Serius sekali?"

Renjun tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Begitu menolehkan kepalanya, Renjun menemukan Jeno yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai jahil. Renjun mendengus kesal melihatnya.

Jeno terkikik geli sebelum menarik kursi di dekat Renjun dan duduk di sana. Jeno melihat apa yang tengah Renjun lakukan, "Mencari apa?" Tanyanya dengan satu alis yang ia naikkan.

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menggeser layar tabnya. Renjun lalu berkata, "Mencari hadiah untuk Taeyong hyung. Kau bagaimana?" Renjun melirik Jeno yang tengah menatapnya.

Jeno kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku akan membelinya besok, bersama Jaemin," Kata Jeno lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

Renjun membalas dengan senyum tipis yang ia paksakan sebelum kembali fokus pada layar tabnya. Tidak menghiraukan Jeno yang terus saja menatapnya. Renjun risih? Tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Renjun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Meskipun hatinya sudah ia persiapkan untuk menerima rasa sakit yang terus-menerus Jeno berikan padanya, tetap saja Renjun tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

Renjun berdehem, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Renjun menengokan kepalanya ke samping dan tetap menemukan Jeno yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau itu kenapa Jeno? Kenapa menatapku terus?" Renjun berkata dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Karena sebenarnya Renjun itu tidak kesal, ia hanya merasa gugup. Renjun gugup begitu mata Jeno menatapnya intens yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Membuat Renjun hampir tak bisa mengontrolnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Renjun kesal.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba," Jeno berkata setelah sekian menit berlalu. Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali menatap Jeno, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, mencoba untuk menatap seseorang hingga pipi orang yang ku tatap memerah," Renjun tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya Jeno pikirkan? Kenapa setidak ada kerjaannyakah Jeno?

"Kau gila?" Jeno tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Renjun. "Habisnya aku penasaran, katanya jika orang yang kau tatap itu pipinya memerah itu artinya orang itu menyukaimu," Jawab Jeno dengan nada polos.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir. "Dengar Lee Jeno, kau sungguh kurang kerjaan. Jika kau mau melakukan hal ini, lakukan pada fansmu. Aku yakin pipi mereka akan memerah bahkan sampai ada yang mimisan," Ujar Renjun dengan kesal hingga pipinya memerah.

Membuat Jeno yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak. Mengatur nafasnya pelan, Jeno menghentikan tawanya begitu mendapat tatapan Renjun yang menatapnya tajam namun tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali.

"Tanpa bertemu fans pun, aku sudah mendapatkan satu," Renjun menyipitkan matanya begitu mendengar Jeno berkata begitu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan Renjun, Jeno kembali berkata, "Lihat Huang Renjun, pipimu memerah. Artinya kau menyukaiku kan?"

' **IYA** ' Renjun berteriak dalam hati. Namun tentu saja tidak bisa ia ungkapkan begitu saja sekarang. Apalagi pipinya bertambah merah hingga ke telinga, membuat Renjun harus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Di manapun itu.

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia kemudian menggigit pipi dalamnya guna menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Kau, sangat mencintai Jaemin, ya?" Pertanyaan Renjun berhasil membuat tawa Jeno yang sempat terdengar, kembali terhenti. Sinar mata Jeno berubah, menjadi lebih redup. Renjun sendiri tak tahu, kenapa kalimat itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. Renjun merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Begitulah," Renjun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu suara Jeno terdengar begitu pelan. Renjun dapat mendengar helaan nafas Jeno yang begitu keras hingga akhirnya Renjun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Jeno.

"Aku dan Jaemin sudah bersama sejak kami kecil, jadi tak heran jika cinta ada di antara kami. Eum, maksudku, aku. Seperti kebanyakan orang, cinta datang karena terbiasa, begitulah perasaanku pada Jaemin," Sinar mata Jeno kembali. Dan kini penuh dengan cinta. Itu semua karena mereka membicarakan tentang cinta Jeno pada Jaemin. Renjun menyesal bertanya, dan juga ia iri sebenarnya.

"Dan lagi Renjun, kami berdua sudah dipasangkan semenjak kami masih di SM Rookies. Hanya saja, sejak kita debut, Jaemin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Mark hyung dan juga Haechan. Ditambah dengan sakitnya itu membuat kami terasa semakin jauh," Jeno menundukan kepalanya dan membuang nafasnya. "Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena Mark hyung dan Haechan bergabung di NCT 127, jadi aku bisa sedikit leluasa mendatangi Jaemin tanpa gangguan dari keduanya."

Renjun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis dan emosi dalam hatinya sudah sangat siap untuk meledak. Jeno itu egois, tidak peka, brengsek. Umpatan-umpatan yang Renjun ketahui telah terucap dalam hatinya untuk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Renjun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jeno, tapi tidak bisakah Jeno menghargainya sedikit, saja?

Renjun memundurkan kursinya. Berdiri sambil membawa tabnya, dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Jeno.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur. Aku akan tidur di kamar Mark hyung. Selamat malam, Jeno-ya," Renjun berujar menahan getar disuaranya disertai dengan langkah kakinya yang membawanya menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Renjun ingin menangis sepuasnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar MarkChan. Toh kedua orang itu sedang tidur di dorm NCT 127, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahinya.

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ekor matanya memperhatikan bagaimana bahu Renjun yang bergetar. Menangis. Sudah dipastikan pemuda manis itu menangis. Jeno mendesah pelan, tangannya mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"Maaf Renjun, aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan diriku dan nantinya akan semakin melukaimu. Aku memilih untuk melepasmu dan juga Jaemin, karena aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku harap kalian mengerti," Gumam Jeno pelan. Matanya menatap gelas kosong yang berada di depan matanya, "Dan, selamat malam, Renjun."

.

.

Mark berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mark mendesah pelan, bingung. Ingin tidur tapi mata tak mau menutup. Jadilah, ia meraih handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Berhubung Winwin hyung belum pulang, dan Yuta hyung sedang bersama Taeyong hyung di kamar sang leader, jadi inilah kesempatannya. Begitu pikir Mark.

Mark mencari-cari nomor yang sangat ingin dihubunginya itu.

' **Huang** **Renjun** '

Mark tersenyum lebar sebelum menyambungkan panggilannya dan menempelkan handphonenya pada telinga kanannya. Mark menunggu dengan sabar, apa mungkin Renjun sudah tidur? Mark hampir memutuskan panggilannya sebelum ia mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

" **Ha-halo,"** Mark mengernyit begitu pendengarannya mengenali suara itu. Suara Renjun, namun serak. Bisa dipastikan, orang yang sangat disayanginya itu tengah menangis sekarang.

"Renjun-ie, kau menangis?" Mark bukannya tidak mau membalas sapaan Renjun. Hanya saja dia lebih butuh alasan yang membuat Renjun menangis di sana.

" **Mark hyung?"** Sesegukan. Renjun memanggil namanya dengan sesegukan. Membuat hati Mark terasa diremas oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Ada apa Renjun?" Mark kemudian bangkit. Terduduk di ranjangnya, dan menunggu Renjun untuk kembali berkata, " **Aku menyerah."**

"Maksudmu?" Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Renjun. Hening sekian lama, namun Mark tetap sabar menunggu Renjun kembali bersuara. Mungkin Renjun butuh menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum kembali menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda China itu.

" **Tentang Jeno. Aku menyerah dengannya hyung. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, Jeno tidak akan dapat melihat usahaku. Jeno hanya akan melihat dan mencintai Jaemin. Dan aku tidak lagi bisa bertahan, hyung."**

Mark tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Tapi ia juga sadar, Renjun pasti berat mengambil keputusannya ini. Mark tersenyum; meskipun Renjun tidak dapat melihatnya, dan kembali membalas perkataan Renjun.

"Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, maka aku akan mendukungmu Renjun. Aku yakin ini pasti berat, tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tak akan bilang jika ini adalah keputusan terbaikmu, tapi aku harap kau tak menyesal akan keputusanmu."

Kembali keheningan mengambil alih obrolan keduanya. Mark bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari ujung sana.

" **Aku yakin hyung, aku tidak akan menyesal."**

Mark mendengar suara Renjun lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat senyum Mark bertambah lebar.

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Sekarang kau lebih baik istirahat. Sudah hampir larut."

" **Ya hyung, kau juga. Selamat malam~"**

 **"** Ya. Selamat malam."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Senyum Mark masih bertahan hingga suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Mark. Mark menoleh dan menemukan Winwin di depan sana.

 **"** Kau kenapa Mark?" Winwin melangkah mendekat ke ranjang setelah menutup pintu kamar. Mark hanya tersenyum dan langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi.

 **"** Aku rasa, aku akan mimpi indah malam ini," Gumam Mark sambil menutup matanya. Winwin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Mark yang seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Awalnya Wi bingung mau update yg MarkRenNo atau NoMinChan dulu, tapi berhubung banyak yg nungguin JohnJae juga, jadilah Wi selesaiin yg MarkRenNo dulu. Karena memang, JohnJae itu Wi sengaja adain moment di partnya MarkRenNo. Dan untuk ff baru dengan cast yg lain, nanti dulu ya. Wi mau fokus selesaiin 3 ff yg on-going ini dulu. Baru setelah itu bikin ff baru.

.

.

 **JohnJae Side**

.

.

Jaehyun melangkah lebih dulu untuk memasuki dorm mereka, tidak mempedulikan Johnny yang menyusul di belakangnya. Jaehyun lebih dulu memasuki kamar mereka diikuti Johnny yang lalu menutup pintu.

Biasanya, Johnny akan lebih memilih untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu; sekedar cuci muka, tapi untuk sekarang tidak. Ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan pada Jaehyun. Johnny menahan gerakan tangan Jaehyun yang sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya. Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia lantas menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Johnny.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," Suara khas Johnny terdengar. Namun Jaehyun mengabaikannya, berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan memilih untuk mengambil piyama miliknya sebelum menutup lemarinya kembali.

"Ini sudah larut hyung. Pagi malah. Aku mau tidur, jika ingin bicara besok saja," Jaehyun membalas dengan nada lelah. Jaehyun lelah dengan tubuh dan perasaannya. Meskipun lebih lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jaehyun tidak memungkiri mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah mereka, tapi jujur, Jaehyun belum siap.

"Tapi Jay," Belum sempat Johnny menahan Jaehyun, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar mereka. Membuat Johnny menghela nafas lelah dan memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya.

Mungkin Jaehyun benar, masih ada hari esok untuk bicara. Dan semoga dihari esok, hatinya sudah lebih mantap dan berani. Semoga saja.

.

.

 **Wi!**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

NoMinChanDo with JohnJae Side

.

.

Haechan merengut kesal saat handphone miliknya tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Jangankan telfon, sms saja tak ada. Doyoung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendapati teman sekamarnya itu tengah mendumal tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa Haechan-ie?" Doyoung bertanya seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Haechan menoleh, menaruh handphonenya di atas nakas lalu mendesah pelan. "Aku menunggu pesan dari Jaemin, tapi anak itu tidak membalas pesanku satupun," adunya lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Doyoung terkekeh, ditatapnya yang lebih muda dengan pandangan yang menyendu. "Kau tahu? Kalian masih kecil, tapi kenapa kisah cinta kalian tak kalah rumitnya dengan kisah cinta para hyung kalian?" Pertanyaan Doyoung berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Haechan pada handphonenya.

Bibir Haechan terbuka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ditutupnya kembali mulutnya, dengan mata yang mengedar mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Doyoung tersenyum maklum. Sudah ia bilang, Haechan itu masih kecil. Jadi, wajar jika Haechan susah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa, tidak ada yang rumit hyung, hubungan kami semua baik-baik saja.." Haechan bersuara setelah sekian menit hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Aneh. Mereka berdua adalah sosok yang cerewet, jadi akan aneh jika di antara mereka hanya ada kesunyian.

Doyoung menggeleng, menolak dengan tegas apa yang baru saja Haechan katakan. Memang benar, jika orang awam yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan jika di antara mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tapi sekali lagi tidak! Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja; kecuali beberapa di antara mereka. Terlebih Doyoung yang memang cukup dekat dengan adik-adiknya, mengerti bagaimana hubungan yang terjadi di antara mereka semua.

Haechan menunduk. Naif. Begitulah, Haechan menyebut dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Doyoung dan berpura-pura jika semua yang terjadi pada teman-teman segrupnya adalah hal yang biasa. Memang hal biasa, namun bisa menyebabkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Misalnya, patah hati, gagal move on berkepanjangan, dan hal-hal lain yang saat ini tengah dialami oleh kakak-kakaknya juga adik-adiknya. Mungkin?

"Hyung bertanya sekali lagi padamu Haechan-ie, kau sebenarnya mencintai siapa. Mark atau Jaemin?" Doyoung bertanya lagi, kali ini matanya tidak menatap Haechan, melainkan fokus pada handphonenya yang tengah menampilkan aplikasi chatting.

Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pada Doyoung yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Haechan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Berpikir sekali lagi jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya. Pertanyaan yang sering ia dengar; baik itu dari kakak atau adiknya. Seharusnya bisa dijawab dengan mudah oleh Haechan, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seharusnya.

"Aku mencintai Jaemin," jawab Haechan dengan suara pelan. Namun suara Haechan yang pelan itu berhasil masuk ke dalam telinga Doyoung. Sehingga Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lagi pada Haechan.

"Kau yakin?"

Haechan tersenyum, ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja hyung."

Doyoung membalas senyuman Haechan dengan senyum samar. Setelah meletakkan kembali handphonenya, Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati ranjang Haechan. Memilih untuk duduk di samping Haechan dan merangkul bahu yang lebih muda.

"Aku ingat dulu atau bahkan hingga kini, kau sering cerita jika Jaemin itu mencintaimu. Namun kau tidak bisa membalasnya karena kau mencintai Mark. Di sisi lain, ada juga Jeno yang mencintai Jaemin hingga kau tak enak pada Jeno dan memilih untuk menarik perhatian Mark agar melihatmu," Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya selagi Haechan menatap dirinya dari samping.

"Namun semua berubah sejak Renjun masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian. Perhatian Mark mulai tertuju pada Renjun, dan kau pun mulai diabaikan, Haechan. Baik itu oleh Mark ataupun Jaemin. Jaemin lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada Jeno atau Mark, begitupun Mark yang lebih memilih untuk berdekatan dengan Renjun ataupun Jaemin. Meskipun kalian tetap kelihatan dekat, tapi bisa dibilang kedekatan kalian itu berbeda," sambung Doyoung diselingi desahan pelan.

Haechan mengangguk, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Doyoung. "Dan sekarang, apa kau masih yakin jika Jaemin itu masih mencintaimu? Kau tidak takut jika cinta Jaemin sudah teralih pada Jeno maupun pada orang lain?"

Mata Haechan membulat begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Matanya mengeliling, mencoba mengabaikan Doyoung yang kini menatapnya dengan sinar mata jahil.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Haechan kesal. Tentu saja. Sudah tidak ada kabar dari Jaemin, sekarang ditambahi Doyoung dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagipula itu seandainya, Haechan-ie.." Balas Doyoung dengan tawa kecil diujung kalimatnya.

"Hyung tidak bilang seandainya tadi!" Haechan berseru yang mana membuat tawa Doyoung semakin keras.

"Haechan! Sudah malam, waktunya tidur. Doyoung juga, biarkan adikmu beristirahat!" Suara dari depan pintu kamar mereka terdengar. Suara member paling tua yang membuat Doyoung lantas menghentikan tawanya. Bukannya takut, ia hanya tak mau saja jika Taeil mengadu pada leader mereka dan membuatnya tidur di sofa malam ini.

"Dengar suara Taeil hyung kan? Kita sudahi dulu sesi curhatnya, besok kita sambung lagi.." bisik Doyoung yang diangguki begitu saja oleh Haechan.

Doyoung bangkit, kembali pada ranjangnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Begitu pula Haechan, ia menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada.

"Selamat tidur hyung~"

"Selamat tidur Haechan-ie~"

.

.

Jaemin memperhatikan bagaimana Jeno yang tengah bermain PS di rumahnya itu. Jeno bilang, ia akan menginap malam ini. Jeno sudah ijin pada manager mereka, Jeno bilang, ia ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Benar sih, Jeno bertemu dengan orangtuanya, namun begitu sore menjelang, Jeno memilih untuk mampir ke rumah Jaemin dan memutuskan menginap di sana.

Jaemin tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jeno adalah sahabatnya. Temannya sejak kecil yang mana sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarganya juga. Tentu, orangtuanya tidak akan menolak jika sahabat anaknya itu ingin menginap di rumah mereka.

"Kau kabur Jen.."

Perkataan itu yang sudah sejak tadi Jeno dengar. Namun sekali lagi Jeno mengabaikannya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih fokus pada game di depannya. Mengabaikan Jaemin yang menatapnya kesal lengkap dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Jeno, dengarkan aku! Kau ke sini tidak hanya untuk numpang main game saja kan?" Jaemin berkata dengan nada kesal yang begitu jelas. Jeno meliriknya, membuang nafas sebentar sebelum mematikan game dan beralih untuk fokus pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya, menggigit pipi dalamnya karena ditatap sebegitu intensnya oleh Jeno. Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya erat dan matanya menatap lurus pada mata Jaemin. Pipi Jaemin bersemu merah, merasa malu karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jeno. Jaemin pun menundukkan kepalanya, guna menghindari tatapan intens pemuda Lee di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Na Jaemin." Jeno meraih dagu Jaemin agar wajah mereka sejajar. Menatap kembali mata Jaemin dengan pandangan lurus yang memancarkan ketulusan. Jaemin meneguk ludahnya gugup, tubuhnya membeku dan lidahnya kelu, tidak tahu harus mengatakan ataupun melakukan apa. Tidak pernah Jeno memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Jaemin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba membalas tatapan Jeno dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. "Terima kasih, tapi, kau tahu aku mencintai siapa kan?" Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata yang menyendu.

Jeno mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaemin yang berada dalam genggamannya. Jeno lantas menampilkan senyum lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit, senyuman yang selama ini disukai Jaemin; juga orang banyak, dan selalu bisa membuat Jaemin tenang.

"Aku tahu Jaemin. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku sudah terlalu lama memendamnya, sekarang aku sedikit lega.." Ucap Jeno masih dengan senyumannya. Jaemin tertegun sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan aku berharap, kau bisa cepat jadian dengan Haechan ya. Aku bosan melihat Haechan uring-uringan terus," sambung Jeno dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimat.

Jaemin tertawa, tangannya tak sengaja ia lepas dari genggaman Jeno untuk memukul bahu Jeno. "Semoga saja. Lagipula, Haechan kan sedang sibuk, pasti tidak akan ada waktu untuk menemuiku.." Kata Jaemin setelah tawanya mereda.

"Menembak orang itu, tidak perlu untuk bertemu langsung kan?" Jeno bertanya dengan mata meredup yang menatap kedua tangannya yang kini sudah kosong. Hatinya juga sebentar lagi akan kosong. Pikir Jeno seraya menghela nafasnya panjang.

Jaemin berdecak kesal, matanya menatap tak suka pada Jeno. "Itu tidak benar Jeno. Lebih romantis jika kita menyatakan cinta secara langsung, bukannya lewat pesan singkat atau telfon!" Jaemin berujar dengan sedikit menggebu. Jeno yang melihat hal itu memutar matanya malas.

"Sayangnya, Haechan bukan ti-"

"Kau jangan sok tahu Lee Jeno! Haechan itu tipe romantis kok, apalagi denganku!" Jaemin memotong perkataan Jeno yang belum selesai pemuda Lee itu ucapkan. Ditambah dengan mata yang berbinar ketika mengatakan hal itu, entah mengapa membuat hati Jeno merasa sakit.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja.." Jeno bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ranjang Jaemin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika Jeno berjalan melewatinya. Jaemin kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya, mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Jeno sepertinya sudah mengantuk. Jaemin memang lebih memilih untuk berpikir positif dibandingkan berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan sahabatnya itu.

Jaemin lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengan Jeno sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Jeno. Tangannya terulur untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya sebelum telinganya menangkap suara Jeno.

"Selamat malam, Jaeminie."

.

.

Johnny menunggu Jaehyun di depan mobil yang biasanya manager mereka gunakan untuk mengantar dirinya dan Jaehyun ke gedung studio biasanya mereka bersiaran radio. Johnny melihat ke dalam gedung sekali lagi sebelum mendesah pelan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu, namun Jaehyun tidak kunjung keluar juga. Tadi Jaehyun bilang, dia ada urusan dengan manager mereka, jadi Johnny disuruh menunggu di depan mobil.

Tak lama, mata Johnny menangkap sosok Jaehyun yang keluar dari gedung. Sendirian. Dimana manager hyung? Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Johnny begitu matanya tidak menemukan sosok manager hyung di samping maupun di belakang Jaehyun.

"Ini," Johnny tersentak kaget begitu Jaehyun sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah datar dan tangannya yang tengah mengulurkan sebuah kunci. Kunci mobil.

Johnny menerima kunci itu. Segera memasuki mobil yang disusul juga oleh Jaehyun. Johnny kedinginan. Meskipun ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas, tetap saja udara musim semi masih terasa. Begitu masuk mobil, Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar.

"Kemana manager hyung?" Johnny bertanya seraya memasukkan kunci mobil pada tempatnya. Mulai menyalakan mobil berwarna silver itu dan menjalankannya melewati jalanan kota yang masih ramai walaupun sudah sangat larut.

Jaehyun yang tadinya sibuk dengan handphonenya, melirik sekilas Johnny sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih tua. "Manager hyung bilang, dia memberi kita waktu bicara. Dia mau masalah kita selesai saat ini. Jadi, dia minta kau untuk membawa mobil ini sementara dia akan menumpang pada yang lain," jawab Jaehyun dengan mata yang mengarah pada handphonenya.

Johnny terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. Ia melihat jalanan di hadapannya sebelum menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu merasa mobil yang ia naiki berhenti. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Johnny, mata Jaehyun langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata Johnny yang memang tengah menatapnya.

Jaehyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Mata Johnny yang menatapnya terasa amat berbeda. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang selama ini pemuda Chichago itu berikan padanya.

"Kita harus bicara 'kan? Ku rasa, di sini tempat yang tepat.." Johnny berkata setelah sekian menit hanya keheningan yang melanda keduanya. Jaehyun kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang benar, jika mereka bicara di dorm, pasti akan menimbulkan keributan yang membuat keduanya -mungkin- akan diusir dari dorm mereka.

"Kau benar, hyung.." Jaehyun kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengatur debar jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat dengan darah yang berdesir.

"Tapi, aku bingung. Harus memulai ini dari mana," Johnny menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bantalan jok di belakangnya. Membuang nafasnya diikuti dengan usapan di wajahnya yang ia lakukan dengan kasar.

Jaehyun masih menatap Johnny, meneguk ludahnya gugup dan bertanya, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya ini hyung. Antara aku dan Taeil hyung, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Johnny terlihat berpikir. Matanya menatap jalanan sepi di depannya sebelum kembali beralih untuk menatap Jaehyun. "Taeil hyung," Nafas Jaehyun tercekat. Harusnya ia sudah tahu akan hal ini, tapi kenapa hatinya masih terasa sakit?

"Tapi itu dulu jika kau bertanya seperti itu," sambung Johnny dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Mata Jaehyun sedikit terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Johnny itu. "H-hyung?" Jaehyun menatap tak percaya pada Johnny.

"Aku tahu, selama ini aku salah. Aku tak pernah mempedulikan perlakuanmu, selalu bersikap tak peduli padamu. Dan selalu menyakiti hatimu," Johnny meraih sebelah tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya, kembali mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, jika aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun. Maaf karena ketidakpekaanku selama ini, maaf karena kebodohanku sendiri yang selama ini tidak sadar akan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu," Johnny menatap mata Jaehyun dengan pandangan sayunya yang sarat akan cinta dan ketulusan. Jaehyun melihat itu.

"I love you, Jaehyun Jung," Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerjap pelan, lalu menutup matanya seraya berkata, "I love you too, Johnny hyung."

Lalu kedua belah bibir itu menempel. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat ciuman itu. Ciuman manis yang tanpa sadari dibumbui air mata oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Cinta Johnny.

Jaehyun melepas ciuman mereka setelah dirasanya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya terasa semakin menipis. Jaehyun menatap mata Johnny dengan pipi yang memerah. Johnny yang melihat itu tersenyum, lalu ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap permukaan bibir Jaehyun yang masih basah. Wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah bahkan hingga ke telinga, karena perlakuan Johnny itu.

"Jadi, kita sepasang kekasih 'kan, sekarang?" Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan lagi. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk. Namun dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Taeil. Membuat Jaehyun kembali menatap ragu pada Johnny.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeil hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil oleh Johnny. Tangan Johnny lalu mengacak gemas rambut Jaehyun. "Justru aku mengatakan hal ini setelah mendapat ceramah dari Taeil hyung. Taeil hyung yang membantu menyadarkan perasaanku terhadapmu Jay. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tak enak padanya sebenarnya, tapi dia berkata kalau dia akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak dengan Taeil hyung. Aku pasti membuatnya sakit hati, hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Jaehyun kembali mendongak dan menatap Johnny dengan sinar mata khawatir.

Johnny kembali tersenyum, tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Jaehyun guna memberikan semangat. "Kau tenang saja, lagipula, ada sosok yang akan selalu ada di samping Taeil hyung dan selalu mencintainya," ujar Johnny dilengkapi seringai kecil.

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada sang 'kekasih', "Siapa?"

Johnny melebarkan seringainya, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi Jaehyun sebelum berbisik, "Tentu saja, Winwin-ie."

.

.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tahu 'kan, akhirnya memang akan seperti ini?" Pemuda tinggi itu memeluk yang pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan erat. Sementara pemuda mungil di pelukannya, hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku sudah lebih dari siap melepasnya, Winwin-ie." Namun matanya tak lepas untuk menatap mobil yang berada di seberang mereka, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

 **Terima** **kasih** **untuk** **reviewnya**!

Maaf Wi update lama! Harusnya ini diupdate sehari setelah chap yg kemarin. Tapi, berhubung tiba-tiba Wi disuruh pulang kampung, jadilah, Wi mendekam di sana tanpa akses internet yg mencukupi. Belum lagi laptop yg harus ditinggal karena ga boleh dibawa.

Seharusnya ini bukan partnya JohnJae, tapi berhubung banyak yg minta JohnJae, jadi Wi ubah lagi pairnya biar bisa Wi taro sini. Dan emang sengaja dipercepat alurnya. Dan chap depan, jangan harap ada JohnJae /ketawa setan. Tapi nanti akan ada chap spesial (mungkin) buat mereka.

Iya, ini jadinya JohnJae, soalnya kalo dibuat JaeWin, terlalu maksa. Sifat Winwin di sini ama Kak Tia udah dibuat seme, jadi susah kalo Wi mau ubah lagi. Buat JohnIl Shipper juga, Wi minta maaf. (padahal akhir-akhir ini lagi greget banget sama mereka. Apalagi foto mereka berdua pas lagi payungan berdua duh! Ambyar jiwa JohnSol Wi! *ups)

Mau diupdate cepat? Reviewnya ya~!

 **Wi**!


	11. Chapter 8

Big Thanks To :

 **VashaDita127** | **anonym103 | Dimytjx** | **hopekies | ROXX** **h | Babychickjojang | CloveRine26 | Hana | Rina** **Putry299 | rusacadel.**

.

.

Kun memperhatikan gerakan Hansol yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya pada tas gendong milik pemuda asal Busan itu. Kun tetap diam, tidak berbicara sedikitpun sejak tadi. Hanya ada suara detak jam, AC yang menyala, juga helaan nafas dari kedua makluk adam itu yang terdengar dari kamar ini.

Kun ingin membantu Hansol berkemas sebenarnya, tapi, apa daya? Kun tidak sanggup. Kun sebenarnya tidak ingin Hansol pergi ke Paris, walaupun itu untuk berlibur. Kun hanya ingin, Hansol berada di sisinya, bukankah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu bilang akan selalu di sampingnya? Tapi apa ini? Kenapa Hansol meninggalkannya?

"Kun-ah.." Hansol memanggil nama Kun dengan suara pelan. Gerakannya sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kun yang tetap berdiri di dekat pintu, dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari sana.

Kun mengatur nafasnya, menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum membalas panggilan Hansol, "Iya, hyung?"

Hansol tersenyum kecil. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Kun, Hansol pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya. "Kemarilah.." Hansol menepuk bagian ranjangnya yang kosong untuk diduduki oleh Kun.

Kun yang melihat itupun mengangguk lemah. Mendekatkan langkahnya pada ranjang Hansol, dan duduk tepat di samping Hansol. Hansol lalu meraih tangan kiri Kun dan menggenggamnya erat. Kun menoleh dan memperhatikan bagaimana Hansol yang tengah mencium punggung tangannya dengan begitu lembut. Pipi Kun memerah seketika.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Kun bertanya dengan mata yang menatap penuh harap pada Hansol. Hansol tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya bermain-main pada punggung tangan Kun dan membuat Kun mendengus kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk menemaninya ke sana.." Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu tatap dengan mata Kun yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Dan lagi, kau harusnya senang bukan? Besok kan kau akan menonton SM Town konser bersama yang lain. Harusnya kau senang, Kun-ie.." sambung Hansol dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Kun menggeleng, memang benar ia senang karena bisa menonton para sunbae juga teman-temannya beraksi di atas panggung besok. Tapi, tanpa Hansol, entah mengapa hati Kun juga merasa kosong.

"Kau harus menontonnya, Kun-ie. Dan setelah aku kembali nanti, kau harus menceritakan bagaimana megahnya panggung yang digunakan sunbae dan teman-teman kita.." Hansol menggenggam lebih erat tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Harusnya kau juga menontonnya hyung! Aku ingin kita pergi bersama ke sana.." Kun berkata dengan nada lemah seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Hansol mengangkat dagu Kun agar pemuda yang lebih muda kembali menatapnya sebelum berkata, "Kau ingat kan? Kita punya janji untuk berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan mereka suatu hari nanti? Ingatlah ini. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, memang harus terjadi. Dan yakinlah suatu hari nanti, aku, kau dan teman-teman yang lain, akan berada di satu panggung yang sama. Meski itu harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi, percayalah, selama kita selalu bersama, kita pasti bisa mencapai mimpi kita."

Kun tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Hansol. Dan dengan cepat, Hansol meraih tubuh Kun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung Kun untuk menenangkan pemuda yang tengah menangis tersedu di dalam pelukannya. Hansol menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tanpa disadari, air mata juga ikut menetes dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Aku beruntung mendengarkan perkataan Jaehyun waktu itu. Jika tidak, kau mungkin tidak dalam pelukanku saat ini.." Hansol berencana untuk menggoda Kun dengan sengaja berbisik di telinga pemuda China itu. Kun pun mendongak, menatap Hansol dengan wajah yang merah juga matanya yang basah.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa waktu itu!" Kun merengut kesal. Hansol tertawa kecil karenanya. Dan dengan sengaja, ia mencubit gemas pipi Kun yang membuat Kun mendengus kesal seraya tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit perut Hansol. "Akh!" Hansol berteriak begitu Kun mencubitnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Rasakan.." Kun memeletkan lidahnya untuk meledek Hansol. Hansol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah dan menangkup wajah Kun. "Nah, aku lebih suka kau yang tersenyum begini, Kun-ie. Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bicara, hanya saja, dilihat dari manapun, sudah sangat jelas kalau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.." Hansol berkata dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri. Kun meringis mendengarnya, tidak salah juga sih, tapi, Kun tak tahu jika Hansol bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Ya, terserahmu saja hyung. Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan kembali dengan selamat.." Kun menatap Hansol tepat di kedua bola matanya. Hansol mengangguk mantap. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kun guna menghilangkan sisa air mata juga jarak di antara mereka. Kun yang mengerti pun menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir Hansol berada di atas bibirnya dan menikmati ciuman manis di antara mereka berdua yang mungkin beberapa hari ke depan tidak bisa mereka rasakan.

.

Taeil meletakan kepalanya pada meja makan. Matanya mengedar untuk menemukan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang bisa menemaninya. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa atau apapun yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa tidak kesepian. Wajar sebenarnya, ini sudah lewat dari jam dua malam, namun ia malah keluar dari kamar dan memilih untuk ke dapur. Salahkan insomnia yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Taeil hyung!" Suara dengan nada terkejut di dalamnya berhasil membuat atensi Taeil yang tadinya fokus pada tatanan gelas di hadapannya kini beralih pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Winwin-ah?" Taeil membenarkan duduknya dan memperhatikan Winwin yang saat ini tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. Taeil mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat benda yang diambil Winwin.

"Susu strawberry? Untuk siapa?" Taeil bertanya dengan posisi yang masih sama. Sementara Winwin berpindah untuk mengambil salah satu gelas yang berada di atas meja sebelum menuangkan susu strawberry dalam kemasan itu ke dalam gelas.

"Untuk Mark. Dia terbangun dan bilang haus. Tapi dia ingin minum susu, jadi aku yang memang ikut terbangun berinisiatif untuk mengambilkannya.." jawab Winwin setelah menuangkan susu yang rupanya untuk Mark itu ke dalam gelas. "Hyung tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," sambung Winwin seraya melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Taeil hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk lemah. Meskipun ia tahu, tidak siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tiga menit berselang, Winwin keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati Taeil yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Duduk di atas kursi dengan mata yang mengedar. Untung lampu dapur memang dibiarkan menyala.

"Hyung tidak tidur?" Tanya Winwin setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan Taeil. Pandangan Taeil teralih untuk pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu. "Aku terkena insom. Sepertinya, pikiranku dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang," jawab Taeil seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Winwin tersenyum tipis begitu mengamati wajah hyungnya yang satu ini. Wajahnya memang terlihat lelah, mungkin karena aktivitas mereka belakangan ini juga karena pikiran-pikiran yang belum bisa Taeil lepaskan dari otaknya.

"Tentang Johnny hyung, heh?"

Mata Taeil membulat begitu pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek itu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih muda. Kembali, mata Taeil menatap Winwin dengan sinar mata yang membuat Winwin ingin menjerit karenanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau hyung melupakannya? Aku tahu itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi lihat bagaimana Johnny hyung sekarang. Dia nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan ia seperti tak peduli padamu!" Winwin berusaha mengatur nada dalam bicaranya agar tetap seperti biasa. Ia tidak mau, membangunkan para member yang membutuhkan istirahat.

Taeil menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berair akibat perkataan Winwin. Taeil tidak menyalahkan Winwin sepenuhnya, karena memang ini salahnya juga. Dia yang meminta Johnny untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia yang meminta Johnny untuk lebih peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Ia juga yang meminta Johnny untuk menjalin hubungan bersama Jaehyun dan melupakannya. Jadi menurut Taeil, ialah yang bersalah di sini. Dirinya sendiri yang bersalah karena sudah melepaskan cintanya. Ia sendiri yang harus menderita karena cintanya yang tidak bisa memiliki. Tapi Taeil tahu, dibalik pengorbanan yang besar dari dirinya saat ini, akan ada kebahagiaan yang besar juga untuknya nanti.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakan Johnny hyung secara langsung. Aku hanya ingin, kau bisa membuka hatimu lagi, hyung. Meskipun itu bukan aku, aku harap, kau bisa menemukan cintamu yang lebih baik lagi nanti. Aku selalu mendoakanmu.."

Ucapan Winwin berhasil membuat Taeil mendongak dan lantas menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Taeil memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Winwin yang tenang nampak ada raut emosi di dalam ketenangan itu. Dan begitu mata keduanya bertemu, entah mengapa degup jantung Taeil berdetak begitu cepat.

"Karena, semua orang tahu, tidak baik memaksakan perasaanmu pada orang lain. Biarkan saja hubungan kita mengalir seperti seharusnya. Jika waktunya tiba, entah kita akan bersama atau tidak nantinya, pasti itu akan indah untuk diri kita masing-masing, Taeil hyung.." Winwin berkata dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

"Sudah hampir pagi, tidurlah hyung. Aku juga akan kembali tidur.." Winwin berdiri dari duduknya, hampir melangkah namun tertahan oleh tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya. Winwin lantas menurunkan pandangannya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dengan pandangan yang bertanya.

"Meski butuh waktu lama, tunggulah aku. Selamat malam~" Taeil lalu berdiri. Melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Winwin di belakangnya. Winwin tersenyum menyentuh tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Taeil seraya memasang senyum tampan yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Taeil hyung."

.

Taeyong melangkah keluar dari kamar hotelnya dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang santai. Saat ini, para member NCT juga idol SM Entertainment, tengah berada di Osaka untuk pertunjukkan SM Town Konser yang memang akan dilaksanakan nanti dan besok malam. Taeyong berencana untuk mampir ke kamar sang kekasih dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama ke tempat acara untuk rehearsal. Namun memang sepertinya jodoh, mata Taeyong berbinar cerah begitu melihat Yuta yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yuta!" Taeyong berseru memanggil Yuta yang membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arahnya. Taeyong lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf begitu menyadari kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

Yuta yang melihat itu tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Taeyong. "Baka!" Yuta berbisik di telinga Taeyong begitu sampai tepat di samping pemuda Lee itu. Taeyong meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Bodoh-bodoh begini, kekasihmu juga kan, Nakamoto~" Taeyong balas berbisik dan lantas merangkul bahu Yuta. Inginnya sih, meraih pinggang sang kekasih, namun apa daya, mereka sedang di depan umum. Bahaya jika ada yang mengambil gambar mereka yang lalu disebarkan dengan caption-caption yang berlebihan yang akhirnya akan menjadi gosip. Meskipun mungkin gosip itu adalah sebuah fakta.

Yuta hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona merah tipis yang menjalar di pipinya. Keduanya lantas memasuki lift yang hanya berisi dua orang itu saja. Jangan tanyakan member NCT yang lain, mereka semua sudah berada di tempat rehearsal. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak.

Setelah lift berbunyi 'Ting' keduanya pun melangkah keluar. Memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum merapihkan penampilan mereka sebentar. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok di dalam lift, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan jika hanya dalam hitungan detik pintu lift sudah kembali terbuka?

Yuta melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk keluar hotel disusul Taeyong di belakangnya. Mereka memilih untuk tidak saling merangkul ataupun bergandengan karena takut orang-orang berspekulasi macam-macam tentang mereka. Mereka itu idola, jadi mereka harus menjaga image 'baik **-** baik **'** mereka di muka umum. Cukup sulit memang, tapi, harus bagaimana lagi?

Keduanya lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat rehearsal yang memang lumayan dekat dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Kedua terlibat percakapan santai entah itu tentang persiapan mereka untuk nanti malam maupun mengomentari hal-hal yang mereka temukan di jalan.

"Yuta, apa kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Taeyong begitu keduanya sampai di tempat rehearsal. Yuta mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah pulang Taeyong. Apa maksudmu?"

Taeyong memutar matanya malas. Dengan gemas, ia menarik hidung Yuta hingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit Tae!"

Taeyong hanya menggindikan bahu tanda tidak peduli dan melangkah menuju manager mereka yang memang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Yuta yang melihat itu pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Awas kau Lee Taeyong!" Yuta berteriak, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh. Taeyong sendiri menoleh, ia hanya tersenyum dilengkapi dengan jarinya yang membuat love sign untuk Yuta.

Wajah Yuta memerah. Entah marah ataupun malu. Meskipun dalam hati, Yuta ingin sekali berteriak.

Dasar, Tsundere!

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Balasan Review

 **VashaDita127 :** Baca review kamu seneng deh, meskipun panjang tapi itu malah buat Wi semakin semangat. Jangan kapok buat review panjang lagi ya! Nasib punya kapal banyak ya begitu, apalagi harus milih. Yg buat juga sebenernya baper kok! Untung ga JohnSol ga ikutan ya, coba ikutan, udah pasti makin bingung yg bikin. Makasih udah review!

 **anonym103** : Horeeee~ /potong kue :o Makasih udah review!

 **Dimytjx** : Nah, kalo yg ini senyum-senyum sendiri ga? Atau mau gampar authornya? Hehe. Makasih udah review!

 **hopekies** : Ga peka tapi akhirnya jadi juga ya? Hehe. Makasih udah review!

 **ROXX** **h** : Maklum aja, anak sekarang gitu hehe. Iya dong santai, ngapain dibikin ribet. Haha. Makasih udah review!

 **Babychickjojang** : Jangankan kamu, Wi aja pusing. Emang iya, lama-lama ini fic kaya sinet indo yg ga kelar-kelar. Haha. Makasih udah review!

 **CloveRine26 :** Iya dong. Tunggu ya, mungkin chap depan kok, hehe. Makasih udah review!

 **Hana** : Pengen buru-buru ditamatin sih, jadi ya harus dijelasin satu persatu. Makasih udah review!

 **Rina** **Putry299** : Sabar ya, bukan jodohnya di sini mereka tuh. Hehe. Makasih udah review!

 **rusacadel** : Padahal part terakhir cuma tambahan yg ga pernah Wi pikirin sebelumnya. Hehe. Makasih udah review!

 **A** / **N :**

Insomnia yg membuat Wi berhasil untuk menyelesaikan chap ini. (padahal awalnya mau lanjutin yg **Broken** **Home?** Tapi ide tiba-tiba ngilang). Hamdalah. Untung libur, jadi Wi bisa bebas tidur nanti. Ga bisa update fast kemaren tuh, soalnya tiba-tiba ada WA masuk 'Wi, ke sekolah ya, kita butuh lu sekarang!' Jadi intinya, seminggu kemaren Wi jadi panitia MPLS yg membuat Wi sibuk. Ga sempet pegang laptop buat ngelanjutin ff, jadilah Wi nunggu saat yg tepat yaitu hari ini. Maaf, jadi curhat.

Chap depan mau JohnJae? (with DoTen maybe)

 **Wi**!


	12. Chapter 9 (JohnJae & DoTen)

Big Thanks To :

 **Babychickjojang | hopekies | Dimytjx | VashaDita127 | Mocinlee99 | ROXX h | anonym103 | kiyo | RinaPutry299 | rusacadel.**

.

.

Johnny menatap aneh pada Jaehyun yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya itu. Dengan langkah pelan, Johnny berjalan mendekati sang kekasih dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaehyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan kedua mata yang membulat. "Kau mengagetkanku hyung!" Seru Jaehyun seraya memukul bahu Johnny. Johnny hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Melamun terus dari tadi. Ada masalah?" Johnny kembali bertanya setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Jaehyun mendesah pelan, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Johnny. "Kau lihat di sana hyung? Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkencan dengan bebas. Aku ingin kita seperti mereka, tapi aku tahu, jika itu tidak mungkin.." Jaehyun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Sinar mata Jaehyun yang meredup, menatap penuh keirian pada pasangan-pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Mereka ada di balkon dorm, jadi mereka dapat melihat apapun yang ada di luar sana. Johnny tersenyum tipis, ia lalu merangkul bahu Jaehyun dan membuat badan mereka menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Aku mengerti akan perasaanmu, Jay. Tapi, kita harus bersabar, ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kita terima demi mimpi kita yang sudah ada di depan mata. Kau juga harus yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti, kita juga bisa seperti pasangan di luar sana."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Johnny dan kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya hyung aku tahu. Lagipula, selama kita terus bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Jaehyun berujar dengan senyum yang menampilkan dimple manisnya.

"Of course Jeffrey. If we together, everything will be alright. Trust me," Johnny berkata dengan mata yang menatap dalam mata Jaehyun. "I trust you, Johnny hyung."

Jaehyun tidak bisa, untuk tidak kembali jatuh pada tatapan mata Johnny. Mata itulah, yang membuatnya merasakan getaran jatuh cinta sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Mata itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang lain meskipun banyak orang yang silih berganti menemaninya. Mata itu juga yang membuatnya menangis saat mata itu tidak balas menatapnya. Dan mata itu juga yang saat ini tengah menatapnya begitu dalam dan penuh akan cinta. Jaehyun, tidak salah lihat 'kan?

"Jay," Jaehyun kembali ke dunia nyata saat tangan Johnny menyentuh pipinya lembut. Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya begitu Johnny tersenyum padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu.." Johnny menunduk ketika mengatakan hal itu. Jaehyun pun menggeleng, Johnny itu amat sangat baik padanya. Johnny adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Menurut Jaehyun tentu saja.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Kau itu yang terbaik untukku. Kau adalah kekasihku yang terbaik!" Jaehyun berkata dengan nada tegas, tangannya meraihnya tangan Johnny yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat. Johnny mengangkat kepalanya, kembali bertatapan dengan mata Jaehyun dan membalas senyum yang masih berada di wajah Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku padamu," Johnny membalas genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Saling bergenggaman tangan erat ditemani angin musim panas yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hal itu, hyung. Lihat sekarang? Yang pentingkan kita sudah bersama," Jaehyun terkekeh, kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Johnny dan matanya sekarang beralih untuk menatap langit malam di atas sana.

Johnny melirik Jaehyun sebentar, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Jaehyun dan matanya ikut menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tidak ada satupun bintang apalagi bulan yang menemani mereka malam ini. Tapi mereka berdua yakin, meski tak ada bintang di atas sana, orang di samping mereka ini adalah bintang sesungguhnya untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

"Besok kita ke Tokyo, sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu, Jay?" Johnny bertanya, sebagai basa-basi untuk membunuh waktu di antara mereka. Malam sudah larut, namun tak ada satupun di antara keduanya yang ingin masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Beruntung Taeyong dan Taeil tidak memarahi mereka. Kedua orang itu menganggap, karena Johnny dan Jaehyun baru saja menjalin hubungan, keduanya harus diberikan quality time. Meskipun dengan syarat, dilarang mengganggu member yang tengah beristirahat lewat apapun itu.

"Sudah hyung, kau sendiri?" Jaehyun balik bertanya. Matanya kini melihat pada Johnny, memperhatikan struktur wajah Johnny yang begitu tegas dan tampan. Johnny menoleh, bertemu tatap dengan mata Jaehyun dan menjawab, "Aku, belum."

"Ck, dasar pemalas!" Jaehyun berdecak, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti juga oleh Johnny yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau mau kemana?" Johnny bertanya dengan langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan mengikuti Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menoleh sekilas dan berkata, "Ke kamar. Membantumu bersiap."

Johnny tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

.

Doyoung menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti dentuman musik yang terdengar dari earphone yang ia kenakan. Tubuh Doyoung terdorong ke samping begitu Ten tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Doyoung melepas earphonenya, melirik Ten penuh tanda tanya begitu pemuda Thailand itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Doyoung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Doyoung seraya mengelus rambut Ten. Ten mendongak, menatap Doyoung dengan mata besarnya sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku lapar Doyoung-ie~," adu Ten pada sang kekasih. Doyoung mengangguk, ia lantas memindahkan kepala Ten sebelum berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur dorm.

Ten mengerjapkan matanya, menatap punggung Doyoung sebentar sebelum beranjak mengikuti Doyoung. Tiba di dapur, Ten dapat melihat Doyoung yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member, terlebih dirinya. Ten melirik jam di dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Sudah jam tujuh lewat, dan penerbangan ke Tokyo sekitar tiga jam lagi. Jadi sebenarnya, masih cukup ada waktu untuk istirahat. Dan Ten heran kenapa Doyoung bangun begitu pagi dan memasak begitu cepat?

Ten berjalan mendekati Doyoung, memeluk pemuda Kim itu dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Suara Ten teredam di punggung Doyoung. Doyoung menggenggam tangan Ten setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Doyoung lalu berbalik badan, menangkup wajah Ten untuk mendongak dan balas menatap wajah Doyoung. Ten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuat Doyoung tertawa karena perilaku imut sang kekasih. Doyoung lantas mencubit pipi Ten.

"Yakk! Sakit!" Ten menggembungkan pipinya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bertanya Doyoung-ie, kau tidak lelah?" Ten kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung dijawab oleh Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum lebar, ia pun mengusap sayang pipi Ten, "Tidak. Untuk kalian, aku tidak akan pernah lelah. Terlebih ada dirimu Ten. Kau seperti vitaminku, kau tahu?"

Wajah Ten memerah, hingga dengan sadar, Ten mencubit pinggang Doyoung sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya. "Auw, yakk!" Doyoung berseru kala rasa sakit di pinggangnya terasa begitu kuat.

Ten tak peduli, ia memilih melepas pelukannya pada Doyoung untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Ten lantas mulai menyantap sarapannya tak mempedulikan jika member lain bahkan sang kekasih belum sarapan.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur ya, jika Taeyong hyung dan Taeil hyung marah saat tahu kau sudah makan duluan," Doyoung berkata seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Ten. Ten melirik sekilas, masih fokus dengan makannya sebelum akhirnya menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku hanya tinggal bilang, jika Doyoung-ie yang memberikanku makanan. Aku 'kan hanya bilang lapar, belum bilang aku mau makan tapi kau sudah memberikanku makanan. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini?" Ten mengangkat sebelah bibirnya membuat sebuah seringai tipis. Doyoung menghela nafas, dia memang tidak bisa menang jika melawan Ten. Meskipun dua-duanya jago berdebat, ada suatu alasan yang membuat Doyoung selalu kalah, atau lebih tepatnya mengalah pada pemuda mungil di sampingnya itu. Yaitu, cinta.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan. Sebelum salah satu dari dua orang itu, atau malah member lain yang bangun. Kalau ada yang mengadu, bisa mati aku," Doyoung mengacak rambut hitam Ten gemas.

Ten tersenyum lebar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Siap Doyoung-ie hyung~"

.

Kini semua member NCT tengah berada di bandara untuk menuju Tokyo. Member NCT pun satu persatu mulai memasuki pesawat. Jaehyun mengedarkan penglihatannya, mencari sosok jangkung Johnny yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya dengan Taeil di samping pemuda jangkung itu.

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, meremat pasport yang masih berada di tangannya sebelum berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri. Kursi yang berada di belakang kursi Johnny dan sudah ada Winwin yang duduk di sana. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah seketika.

"Jaehyun-ie tunggu!" Taeil bangkit dari duduknya, menahan Jaehyun yang lewat dekat dirinya. "Kau duduk di sini saja. Aku yang akan duduk bersama Winwin," ujar Taeil seraya tersenyum manis.

Jaehyun terdiam, matanya melirik ke belakang Taeil untuk menemukan Johnny yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya. Seolah mengiyakan perkataan Taeil.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya, Taeil hyung," Taeil hanya balas tersenyum. Taeil menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan sebelum pindah ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri, berjalan mendekati Johnny. Duduk di sebelah pemuda Chichago itu sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, lega.

"Pasti kau ya, yang meminta pada Taeil hyung untuk aku agar bertukar tempat duduk?" Jaehyun berbisik pada Johnny. Johnny hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum membalas, "Itu kemauan Taeil hyung sendiri. Dia tidak tega melihat wajahmu yang ditekuk saat melihat kami duduk berdua tadi. Makanya, dia ingin kalian bertukar tempat duduk agar kau bisa tersenyum lagi."

Jaehyun kemudian terdiam. Taeil sangat mengerti juga perhatian akan keadaan dirinya dan Johnny. Dan Jaehyun hanya dapat berdoa, semoga Taeil segera mendapat kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia dapat sedari dulu.

"Dan di hotel nanti, aku ingin kita sekamar. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," bisik Johnny yang membuat wajah Jaehyun memerah entah karena apa.

"Dasar!"

.

Jaehyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Johnny yang ternyata sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan leader mereka, Taeyong. Jaehyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, ia pun meraih tasnya yang lalu ia gendong.

"Mereka ada obrolan penting, kau jangan lesu begitu dong, Jaehyun-ie," Tiba-tiba Yuta berjalan di sampingnya. Membuat Jaehyun berjengit kaget sebelum akhirnya dapat mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Aku, aku hanya-" Jaehyun menunduk. Mencoba mengatur emosi yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia kecewa, ingin marah namun juga tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu kok Jaehyun-ie. Dan kau juga sudah tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat Johnny itu?" Yuta menepuk bahu Jaehyun, tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaehyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Mungkin benar, menjadi kekasih Johnny hyung harus punya kesabaran lebih untuk sikap tidak pekanya dia," Jaehyun terkekeh di akhir kalimat yang dibalas kikikan geli oleh Yuta.

"Kau tahu benar hal itu, Jaehyun. Dan ku harap, kau dapat berhati-hati setelah ini."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Yuta.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Karena tadi, kalau aku tak salah dengar, mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang 'iya-iya' saat Johnny bertanya hal apa yang harus ia berikan padamu untuk month anniversarry kalian nanti."

Jaehyun membeku. Belum lagi tawa Yuta yang terdengar ditambah kedipan mata itu, membuat Jaehyun benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya. Berlebihan.

.

Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya ketika para sunbaenya lewat di hadapannya. Acara SM Town Concert in Tokyo, sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit lalu. Namun, dirinya juga member lain belum berniat untuk kembali ke hotel. Apalagi Johnny yang memintanya untuk menunggu pemuda blasteran itu selesai acara ini.

"Jay," Jaehyun menoleh ke arah kanannya begitu Johnny berjalan menghampirinya. Jaehyun tersenyum lalu membiarkan dirinya dirangkul oleh Johnny sebelum keduanya berjalan keluar dari backstage.

"Kita kemana, hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya. Takut jika ada beberapa orang yang menatap mereka aneh maupun takut ada sasaeng fans yang mengikuti dan mencelakakan mereka. Dan lebih takut lagi adanya media yang nantinya akan menyebarkan berita-berita tak bermutu yang dapat menghancurkan karir mereka. Meskipun itu sebuah fakta.

"Kembali ke hotel," Johnny menjawab dengan santai. "Tapi kita berjalan saja, aku ingin melihat-lihat suasana kota Tokyo pada malam hari," sambung Johnny seraya melirik Jaehyun yang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak takut hyung?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya seraya masih menatap Johnny. Johnny tersenyum lebar, "Untuk apa aku takut. Jikapun nanti ada apa-apa, yang penting aku bersamamu. Dan tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan intens Johnny yang mengarah tepat pada wajahnya. Kemudian langkah keduanya berhenti. Berhenti di sebuah toko mainan yang sudah tutup dan jalan di sekitar mereka sepi. Jaehyun merinding seketika.

Johnny menggenggam kedua tangan Jaehyun yang berhasil membuat perhatian Jaehyun kembali kepadanya. Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya gugup begitu Johnny menatap dalam matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Johnny seraya mengusap pipi Jaehyun. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Johnny kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Maaf karena aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Tapi aku berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik. Dan mulai sekarang, berjanjilah jika kau akan membantuku. Mulai sekarang, katakan saja jika kau marah, cemburu atau kau menginginkan apapun. Maka aku akan memberikannya padamu. Karena aku juga ingin mengerti dan memahamimu, bukan hanya dirimu, Jaehyun-ie."

Jaehyun lantas menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti hyung. Aku berjanji akan membantumu. Aku juga berharap kita bisa saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Meskipun itu butuh waktu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan lebih memperhatikan orang lain hyung, terlebih aku."

Johnny tertawa kecil, ia lantas menarik Jaehyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Jaehyun pun membalas pelukan itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Johnny dan memeluk erat Johnny.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

Harusnya diupdate minggu kemarin, tapi belum selesai karena kesibukan yang menggunung (juga ide yang tiba-tiba ilang), jadi baru bisa diselesaiin hari ini (sok sibuk).

Chap ini gimana? Udah kan ya, JohnJaenya. Maaf nggak bisa bikin yg manis, habisnya setiap mikirin mereka Wi kepikirannya yg sendu-sendu mulu. Maaf juga DoTennya sedikit.

Chap depan enaknya siapa ya?

 **Wi**!


	13. Chapter 10 (NCT Dream & WooCas)

Big Thanks To :

 **Kentang** **Goreng97889495 | Rina** **Putry299 | Dimytjx | hopekies | Lynx0104 | CloveRine26 | Babychickjojang |** **kiyo | guest |** **Mocinlee99 | Yuta Noona | ROXX h.**

.

.

Jaemin tersenyum manis begitu Jungwoo datang menghampirinya. Keduanya lantas mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung SM di belakang mereka. Jungwoo melirik Jaemin yang berjalan lurus dengan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jungwoo bertanya, nada bingung terdapat dikalimat yang ia gunakan. Jaemin menoleh dan menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa apanya, hyung?"

"Kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi. Kau sakit?" Jungwoo meraih bahu Jaemin dan merangkulnya. Keduanya tengah berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi, jadi sedikit lega karena tidak banyak orang, mungkin juga fans, yang dapat melihat mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang senang hyung. Teman-temanku sebentar lagi akan comeback. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat mereka," Kekehan kecil terdengar diujung kalimat yang Jaemin keluarkan.

Jungwoo terdiam. Matanya menatap sendu pada Jaemin, ia pun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku, Jaemin-ah. Cukup jujur, karena aku bisa mengerti."

Keduanya lantas berhenti di dekat sebuah toko yang tutup. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dan saling bertatapan. Tangan Jungwoo masih berada di atas bahu Jaemin.

"Aku senang hyung, sungguh. Meskipun juga, aku sedikit sedih karena comeback kali ini lagi-lagi aku tak bisa ikut. Apalagi ini comeback terakhir Mark hyung di NCT Dream. Aku ingin berdiri bersama mereka hyung, aku ingin menari, menyanyi dan bertemu fans bersama mereka lagi hyung.." Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang menggenang di matanya dan siap jatuh kapanpun. "Tapi aku juga sadar, jika aku memaksakan diri, maka kondisiku akan memburuk. Aku tidak mau siapapun disalahkan karena kondisiku ini hyung. Aku juga mengerti, perusahaan pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi para artisnya dan juga trainee-traineenya. Hanya saja, aku merasa bersalah pada fans. Aku belum menyapa mereka selama sepuluh bulan terakhir. Apalagi, di hari ulang tahunku pun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk fansku. Hiks.."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Jaemin. Jadilah, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jungwoo yang tak tega pun menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Jaemin untuk menenangkan yang lebih muda. Jungwoo tidak bicara apa-apa, karena Jungwoo sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jaemin-ah. Sebentar lagi, kau pasti akan kembali ke panggung. Bernyanyi lagi, dan menari lagi. Kau harus yakin itu, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jungwoo. "Aku mengerti," Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jungwoo dengan mata yang memerah hingga Jungwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan, Jaemin-ie~" Jungwoo menangkup wajah Jaemin dan mengusap air mata Jaemin dan mencubit gemas pipi yang lebih muda. "Hyung~!" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, memukul bahu Jungwoo dengan kuat hingga sang empunya meringis kecil.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sosok pemuda lain di belakang mereka yang menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan yang terbaca.

"Aku kecewa padamu, hyung.." Gumam pemuda itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Berbalik badan, dan pergi meninggalkan Jungwoo serta Jaemin yang juga tengah melanjutkan jalan mereka.

.

Haechan mendesah pelan, matanya menatap bosan pada Renjun yang tengah mengusap-usap kepala Jisung di sofa yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Haechan-ie?" Renjun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk mengamati wajah Jisung yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Haechan kembali mendesah, ia mengacak rambut merahnya sebelum meraih remote tv di sampingnya.

"Memikirkan Jaemin?" Renjun kembali bertanya, setelah tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang sebelumnya pasti tidak akan dijawab.

"Itu kau tahu," jawab Haechan acuh seraya pandangannya yang masih mengarah ke televisi di hadapannya. Renjun menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Haechan yang tengah uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Sudah menelfon Jaemin?"

"Tidak diangkat."

"Sudah chat atau mengirim pesan?"

"Tidak dibalas."

Haechan lalu meletakkan remote tv dengan kasar yang diiringi gumaman samar. Renjun tersenyum kecil, ia kembali mengusap rambut Jisung ketika sang maknae bergerak tak nyaman. Mungkin terganggu akibat suara yang ditimbulkan antara remote dan meja.

"Aku dengar hari ini dia pergi bersama Jungwoo hyung. Tidak mau pergi ke dorm bawah? Siapa tahu Jaemin masih di sana."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

Haechan lantas berdiri. Berjalan cepat keluar dari dorm mereka yang disahuti oleh suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir Renjun. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena Renjun takut, takut membangunkan Jisung yang sudah terlelap akibat kelelahan. Comeback mereka tinggal menghitung hari, jadilah, jadwal latihan mereka pun bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat yang membuat mereka semua kelelahan. Mereka senang karena mau comeback, tentu saja. Namun, mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lelah mereka, terlebih diusia mereka yang masih sangat muda ini. Apalagi Jisung.

"Belum tidur, Renjun-ie?"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Mark yang berdiri tepat di ujung sofa. Renjun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"Belum hyung. Kau sendiri?" Renjun balik bertanya, Mark duduk di single sofa dan memperhatikan wajah Renjun. "Aku belum ngantuk," jawab Mark seraya tersenyum tipis.

Renjun mengangguk sebagai balasan dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Jisung. Berpura-pura sibuk pada kegiatannya dan mengabaikan Mark yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, bicaralah hyung. Aku akan dengarkan," ujar Renjun pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Mark dengan senyum tipisnya.

Mark mengulum senyumnya, bergumam samar sebelum balas menatap wajah Renjun.

"Aku tidak tahu ini waktunya tepat atau tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari teman Renjun-ie."

Mark menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Renjun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"H-hyung.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Renjun. Dan ya, aku tak mau munafik dengan mengatakan aku tak butuh jawabanmu. Meskipun aku tahu, jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan, setidaknya aku ingin mendengar itu semua keluar dari mulutmu."

Renjun terdiam, kini giliran dia yang menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan tajam Mark yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"Nghh.. hyung~"

Suara lenguhan Jisung yang terdengar membuat suasana canggung di sekitar mereka berkurang. Jisung mengucek matanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap bergantian Renjun dan Mark yang menatapnya dirinya.

"Aku haus."

"Biar aku ambilkan."

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku sendiri saja. Aku juga mau ke kamar mandi dulu.." Tolak Jisung dengan senyum lebarnya seraya berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Meninggalkan Mark dan Renjun yang kembali ke dalam suasana hening yang canggung. Renjun hendak beranjak namun tertahan karena pandangan Mark yang menusuk ke arahnya. Renjun menggigit pipi dalamnya, memainkan jari-jari tangannya seraya menatap lantai putih di bawahnya.

Mark berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada Renjun dan duduk di samping pemuda manis itu. Ia lantas meraih sebelah tangan Renjun dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat sang empunya sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal padamu Renjun-ie," Mark menghela nafasnya dan menatap dalam mata Renjun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Renjun membeku. Pertanyaan mudah sebenarnya, hanya saja, Renjun merasa bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Renjun melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mengabaikan pandangan Mark yang semakin menuntut padanya.

"Renjun-"

"Maaf hyung," Renjun menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Mark. "Maaf, tapi kau tahu 'kan hyung, aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Jeno. Aku juga tidak mau memaksakan diriku untuk menerima apalagi mencintaimu jika nantinya hanya akan menyakitimu hyung. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri, sama seperti hyung-hyung yang lain. Jadi, aku harap, kau mengerti ya hyung. Maaf," Renjun mengulum senyumnya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Mark.

Mark sendiri terdiam di tempatnya. Mengerjapkan matany sekali sebelum akhirnya menampilkan senyum kecil. "Aku mengerti Renjun-ie. Maaf sudah memaksamu. Dan, ayo fokus untuk comeback kali ini. Membuat senang semua orang apalagi fans yang sudah mendukung kita selama ini.." Ujar Mark seraya melebarkan senyumannya.

Renjun mengangguk, "Benar hyung. Karena ini sudah larut, ayo tidur. Besok kita harus latihan dari pagi 'kan?" Balas Renjun seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Mark ikut berdiri, berjalan di samping Renjun dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat malam Mark hyung."

"Selamat malam Renjun-ie."

.

"Kami pulang~!"

Jungwoo dan Jaemin memasuki dorm para trainee dengan beberapa kantong plastik putih di tangan mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu, datang juga."

Seseorang dari hidden trainee SM Entertainment itu menghampiri keduanya. Mengambil alih plastik-plastik putih itu dari tangan Jaemin dan Jungwoo yang memang pesanan dari trainee-trainee lain.

"Terimakasih ya, Jaemin-ah, Jungwoo-ya."

"Sama-sama hyung."

Setelahnya, Jungwoo dan Jaemin pun melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Di sana, mereka menemukan Kun yang tengah bersantai dengan kacamata baca dan sebuah novel di tangannya.

"Kun hyung!" Jaemin berseru, ia lalu mendekati Kun dan memeluk Kun dari samping. Kun tersenyum, ia melepas kacamatanya dan balas memeluk Jaemin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jaemin-ah?" Kun memegang tangan Jaemin yang memeluk tubuhnya. Jaemin tersenyum lebar dan membalas, "Sudah lebih baik hyung."

Jungwoo yang duduk tak jauh dari merekapun tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Lucas yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Namun Lucas hanya diam dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Jangankan menyapa, tersenyum saja tidak. Jungwoo pun menatap aneh pada Lucas, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Lucas yang mengarah ke balkon dorm mereka.

Sesampainya di balkon, Lucas berdiri di dekat pembatas dan menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Jungwoo menyusul, ia berdiri di dekat Lucas dan mengamati bagaimana wajah Lucas yang terlihat sangat lesu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungwoo berniat merangkul bahu Lucas namun ditepis begitu saja oleh Lucas. Membuat Jungwoo kaget dan menatap tak percaya pada Lucas.

"Maaf hyung. Tapi aku ingin sendiri dulu sekarang," ujar Lucas seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Lucas? Apa ada masalah? Atau ada yang mengganggumu?" Jungwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang sangat disayanginya ini. Hanya saja, melihat Lucas seperti ini, membuat sudut hati Jungwoo juga ikut merasakan sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, sungguh. Kau cukup tinggalkan aku sekarang, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Lucas berusaha untuk mengusir Jungwoo dari pandangannya. Lucas hanya merasa, ia sudah dikhianati. Meskipun Lucas tahu, Jungwoo tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tapi, rasa egois yang menyelimuti hati dan otaknya itulah yang membuatnya berfikir seperti ini.

Jungwoo menghela nafas panjang, ia mengacak sayang rambut Lucas sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dan setelah kau tenang kita bicara ya. Jangan terlalu lama di sini, angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Lucas hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali menatap langit dan mengabaikan Jungwoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca sebelum kembali ke dalam.

.

"JAEMIN-IE!"

Haechan berteriak memanggil Jaemin yang sedang tiduran di depan televisi dengan paha Kun sebagai bantalannya. Jaemin langsung saja terbangun dan duduk menunggu Haechan menghampirinya.

"Aigoo Haechan-ah, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik berteriak-teriak begitu," Omel Kun seraya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Haechan tertawa tak jelas dan bergumam 'Maaf' sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaemin.

"Kun hyung kenapa? Sedang PMS?" Tanya Haechan basa-basi. Jaemin menggedikkan bahunya dan membalas, "Mungkin. Mungkin juga karena Hansol hyung yang tak kunjung datang ke sini."

"Hansol hyung ya? Aku juga rindu Hansol hyung," gumam Haechan dengan pose berfikirnya. "Apalagi aku," sahut Jaemin dengan nada lesu.

"Ah iya, kenapa telfonku tak kau angkat? Chat dan pesanku pun tak kau balas? Mau menjauhiku ya?" Mata Haechan memicing menatap Jaemin. Jaemin mendengus, ia lalu memukul bahu Haechan sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tua.

"Kau lupa ya? Handphoneku 'kan disita oleh orangtuaku. Selama pengobatan, aku 'kan tidak boleh memegang handphone."

"Aku heran, yang sakit 'kan punggungmu bukan otakmu. Kenapa malah handphonemu yang disita?"

"Ck! Itu agar aku tidak begitu memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa membuatku kefikiran dan bisa berakibat aku malas berobat."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya komentar hatters NCT yang terus saja menyalahkan kalian karena tidak memberikan kabar apapun tentangku. Menyalahkan kalian ketika kalian tidak menyebut namaku di saat speech kemenangan kalian. Orangtuaku tidak mau aku membaca komentar-komentar negatif seperti itu. Mereka cukup mengerti keputusan perusahaan, begitupun aku. Jadi aku ingin, semua fans kita di luar sana, bisa mengerti jika semua ini demi kebaikan kita semua."

Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia kembali mengusap air matanya kasar. Haechan yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum tipis, ia meraih tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua. Terlebih dirimu, Jaemin-ie. Semua fans dan orang-orang yang mendukung kita selama ini selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Mereka ingin kau sembuh dulu secara total. Sebelum kembali ke panggung untuk bernyanyi dan menari bersama lagi. Meski itu butuh waktu lama, yakinlah jika kita akan bersama lagi di atas panggung yang sama."

Jaemin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haechan. Ia pun menengadah dan menatap mata Haechan. "Besok ulang tahunku, kado untukku mana?" Tanya Jaemin dengan nada polosnya.

Haechan terkekeh canggung, ia pun mengusap lembut rambut Jaemin dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku belum beli apapun untukmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Apa?"

Haechan tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengecup pipi Jaemin yang membuat wajah sang empunya memerahnya malu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, aku akan memberikan hati dan cintaku padamu. Jaemin-ie, kau mau jadi kekasihku 'kan?"

Kini, wajah Jaemin sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ia pun mengangguk samar sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Haechan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haechan-ie."

Dan Haechan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya sekarang.

.

"Yakk Chenle! Bangun~!"

Jisung melompat-lompat di atas kasur Chenle dengan semangat. Pagi ini, Jisung bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu dibangunkan oleh Renjun ataupun Manager hyung. Apalagi Manager hyung yang memang tidak kembali ke dorm sejak semalam karena ada urusan dengan manager-manager artis SM yang lain.

Chenle melenguh pelan, ia kemudian duduk di atas ranjang seraya mengucek-ucek matanya. Chenle masih mengantuk, hanya saja, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan disampaikan oleh Jisung padanya.

"Ada apa Jisung-ie? Kau tidak tahu apa, jika aku masih mengantuk?" Chenle mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jisung berhenti melompat-lompat dan duduk di dekat Chenle.

"Aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting Chenle. Tentang Mark hyung dan Renjun hyung."

Mata Chenle membulat begitu mendengar dua nama hyungnya itu disebut. "Kenapa dengan mereka, Jisung-ie?" Chenle bertanya dengan antusias.

"Semalam aku 'kan tidur di pangkuan Renjun hyung. Nah, saat tidur itu, aku samar-samar mendengar suara Mark hyung yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada Renjun hyung."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kau, tidur di pangkuan Renjun hyung?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Chenle menggeleng begitu Jisung balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Chenle pun tersenyum dan kembali bertanya, "Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah? Tidak tahu?"

"Habisnya aku kebelet. Jadi, aku langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku juga tidak sempat kembali ke dapur karena Jeno hyung sudah menarikku ke kamar. Dia bilang, 'Kau masih kecil. Harus segera tidur' jadilah, aku kembali tidur di kamar tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mark hyung dan Renjun hyung."

Chenle memasang pose berfikirnya dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada Renjun hyung?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Ayo!"

Keduanya lantas berlari keluar dari kamar Chenle untuk menemui Renjun dan Mark. Yang sayangnya, harus gagal karena Manager hyung yang tiba-tiba pulang dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera mandi dan sarapan agar bisa cepat pergi latihan.

'Mungkin nanti saja.' Bathin Chenle setelah berkontak mata dengan Jisung yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

TBCnya nggak elit ya? Biarkan, Wi habis ide. Siapa yang teriak begitu semalem liat foto Jaemin yg diupdate SM? Wi termasuk. Jika kalian baper pas baca ff ini, ketahuilah, Wi juga baper. Apalagi bikinnya semalem habis liat foto Jaemin dan baru selesai sekarang karena Wi sibuk, **tidur**. Jangan ditiru.

Bagi yg mau JohnJae dan TaeYu, harap tunggu chap depan. Chap depan spesial JohnJae + TaeYu. Wi janji!

 **Wi**!


	14. Chapter 11 (JohnJae & TaeYu)

**Thanks** **To :**

 **Guest** | **Dimytjx | Y** **uta Noona | Rina Putri299 |** **Kentang Goreng97889495 | Babychickjojang | Mocinlee99 | Byunnie** **puppy**

.

Jaehyun menatap datar pada Johnny yang tengah berdiri di depan almarinya. Johnny berdiri di sana sambil merentangkan tangannya. Mencoba menghalangi Jaehyun yang berniat mengemasi barang-barangnya yang sekiranya akan ia gunakan untuk di LOTJ nanti.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana? Aku ingin segera bersiap, hyung," Lama-lama Jaehyun jengah sendiri melihat kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil begini. Johnny menggeleng dengan tegas. Menolak untuk bergeser apalagi menyingkir dari depan almari Jaehyun.

"Hyung, sungguh, jangan menjadi seperti anak kecil begini. Aku 'kan hanya mengikuti apa yang sudah menjadi jadwalku hyung. Kau jangan egois beginilah," Jaehyun berdecak kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sementara matanya menyipit menatap Johnny.

Johnny tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam di tempat sementara matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun mendekati Johnny, menarik tangan yang lebih tinggi hingga sang empunya bergeser.

"Diam di situ, setelah aku selesai baru kita bicara." Jaehyun menatap tajam Johnny yang dibalas helaan nafas dari sang kekasih.

Jaehyun pun membuka almarinya, mengeluarkan tas ransel hitamnya dan juga beberapa pakaian yang cocok untuk hidup di hutan. Johnny melangkah mundur, duduk di atas ranjang Jaehyun. Matanya menatap punggung Jaehyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini sih, Jaehyun-ie? Kau masih marah padaku, gara-gara foto kita di Hongkong* waktu itu?"

Jaehyun melirik Johnny dalam diam. Jaehyun mendengus pelan, sudah pelan-pelan ia mencoba melupakan masalah itu, malah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Mau apa sih Johnny ini?

"Aku saja tidak marah saat kau sekamar dan foto bersama Taeyong di Jakarta** kemarin, tapi kenapa kau malah menerima pekerjaan ini yang membuat kita berdua jauh? Jika kau benar-benar ada masalah denganku, kau bilang saja. Tidak perlu kabur begini, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun mencengkram kuat baju yang berada di tangannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Johnny dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas. Kau tahu sendiri jika ini juga bukan kemauanku, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? Manager hyung sudah menerima pekerjaan ini, mau tak mau aku harus tetap pergi hyung. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan foto-foto di Hongkong maupun Jakarta."

Jaehyun kembali berbalik. Mengambil dua buah kaosnya dan memasukkan asal ke dalam ranselnya. Jaehyun lantas menutup almari miliknya dengan kencang yang menimbulkan bunyi 'Brakk' kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata berhubungan denganmu aku harus banyak bersabar. Aku cukup tahu jika kau pernah mencintai Taeil hyung atau malah masih mencintainya. Tapi hyung, tidak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku sedikit saja? Aku kekasihmu sekarang hyung. Aku sakit melihatmu tersenyum bersama orang lain yang nyatanya mantan kekasihmu sendiri. Apa kau tahu itu hyung?"

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan hal apa yang membuatnya diam beberapa waktu ini. Johnny berdiri dari duduknya, memeluk dari belakang tubuh Jaehyun dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun-ah. Kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaanku sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku masih sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Seperti waktu itu aku bilang, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu karena sikap dan tingkahku, katakan saja. Aku siap merubahnya, Jaehyun-ie."

Jaehyun memegang tangan Johnny yang memeluknya. Johnny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dikecupnya pipi gembil Jaehyun dengan gemas.

"Dan aku hanya khawatir padamu, Jaehyun-ie. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka Jaehyun," bisik Johnny di telinga Jaehyun.

"Aku mengerti hyung, jika kau begitu khawatir padaku. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah bertanya banyak hal pada Yuta hyung. Juga nantinya aku akan bersama orang-orang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman, jadi kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Itu yang aku harapkan, Jaehyun-ie. Maaf sudah marah padamu tadi."

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan, ia berbalik. Jaehyun lantas mengalungkan tangannya di leher Johnny.

"Aku juga salah karena sudah marah tanpa alasan yang jelas padamu hyung. I'm sorry," Jaehyun kembali menunduk. Johnny terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak rambut Jaehyun gemas sebelum melingkarkan kembali tangannya di pinggang Jaehyun.

"Tidak Jaehyun-ah, aku senang kau marah padaku tadi. Setidaknya aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan seperti beberapa hari ini yang kau hanya diam saja, kau tahu? Itu membuatku bingung."

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menaruh kepalanya di bahu Johnny dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Johnny tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun-ie."

.

.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya ketika matanya menemukan sosok Yuta yang duduk di balkon dorm. Melangkah pelan, Taeyong mendekatkan dirinya pada Yuta dan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Melamun saja," bisik Taeyong seraya berbisik di telinga Yuta. Yuta menoleh dan mendengus pelan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Mata Yuta memicing menatap Taeyong. Kernyitan di dahi Taeyong bertambah mendengar suara datar kekasihnya. "Memangnya salah? Aku ingin menemanimu, Yuta-ya," balas Taeyong dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau temani. Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" Usir Yuta dengan ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Yuta? Sikapmu aneh sekali," Taeyong menatap bingung pada Yuta.

Yuta menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya ingin sendiri, Taeyong-ah. Pergilah, ku mohon.." Yuta memandang lurus pada mata Taeyong dengan mata yang berembun.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tidak Yuta. Tidak sebelum kau cerita padaku apa yang terjadi padamu, apalagi membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang kau cerita padaku dan setelah itu baru aku pergi."

Yuta menggigit pipi dalamnya ketika tatapan Taeyong berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Yuta pun mengangguk pelan, Yuta perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Taeyong.

"Aku hanya sedang rindu pada orangtuaku, Taeyong-ah. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan mereka dan membuatku menjadi merindukan mereka," gumam Yuta pelan seraya memejamkan matanya.

Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum kecil, satu tangannya melingkar dengan pas di pinggang Yuta dan tangan lainnya mengusap-usap rambut Yuta.

"Oh, jadi kau merindukan mereka? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sedari tadi?"

Yuta mendengus pelan masih dengan menutup matanya. "Bukannya kau tadi sedang sibuk dengan Doyoung dan Johnny? Kalian 'kan sibuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kalian lusa," bibir Yuta maju beberapa centi setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu ya?" Taeyong terkikik pelan melihat wajah Yuta yang bersemu merah.

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu."

Mata bulat Yuta terbuka, ia menatap tajam Taeyong yang dibalas senyuman lebar.

"Tapi suaramu tadi terdengar kesal, lho. Yakin kau tidak cemburu? Kau cemburu karena tidak dapat menggantikan Jaehyun di Nnana FM hm?"

Tebakan Taeyong yang sepenuhnya betul itu membuat sorot mata Yuta meredup. Ia melepas pelukannya di tubuh Taeyong dan duduk menjauh. Taeyong kembali menatap Yuta bingung.

"Aku tidak cemburu Taeyong-ah. Aku hanya, ya sedikit iri pada kalian. Kalian mempunyai pekerjaan individu yang dapat membuat orang-orang lebih sering mendengar, melihat dan mengenal kalian sebagai bagian dari NCT. Tapi aku? Banyak orang yang belum tahu aku sebagai bagian NCT. Bakatku juga tidak begitu dapat aku tunjukan dengan baik sekarang," Yuta menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin juga seperti kalian, tapi seperti kata Hansol hyung, semua butuh waktu. Dan aku akan menunggu itu," sambung Yuta seraya mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang.

"Membicarakan Hansol hyung, aku baru ingat jika aku ada janji dengan dia dan Ten. Aku pergi dulu Taeyong-ah. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pulang malam," senyum Yuta melebar ketika dua mata keduanya bertemu.

Taeyong dapat melihat pandangan sendu dari mata orang terkasihnya itu.

"Hati-hati. Dan jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku," pesan Taeyong.

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Taeyong mendesah pelan, ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran seperti itu. Sepertinya, Taeyong memang bukan orang yang begitu peka. Apalagi dengan perasaan Yuta. Tapi, Taeyong bukan Johnny kedua, 'kan?

.

.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau jangan bersedih begini. Lagipula 'kan Jaehyun hyung hanya pergi sebentar," Haechan yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi dengan Johnny yang duduk di samping kanannya. Johnny hanya diam tak merespon, matanya menatap lurus pada acara televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara variety show.

"Benar hyung. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Doyoung hyung ke Nnana," sahut Mark seraya menepuk bahu Johnny. Mark duduk di samping kiri Johnny, yang berarti Johnny duduk di tengah-tengah Mark dan Haechan.

Johnny tetap diam. Membuat Mark dan Haechan mengedikkan bahu mereka acuh sebelum kembali fokus pada televisi di depan mereka.

"Ada yang lihat Yuta?" Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Haechan yang menoleh pertama kali dengan anggukan kepala, "Aku lihat. Dia pergi keluar bersama Winwin hyung tadi."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa tadi," Haechan menjawab acuh tak acuh pada Taeyong yang sepertinya tengah menahan amarahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu jika dia pulang, bilang untuk menemuiku di kamarku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya," pesan Taeyong yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Haechan mengangguk pelan. Mark pun menatap sang maknae penuh dengan keingintahuan.

"Kira-kira, Taeyong hyung kenapa ya?"

Haechan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Aku tahu Taeyong hyung kenapa."

"Kenapa?" Mark kembali bertanya. Johnny yang tertarik pun melirik pada evil maknae di grupnya itu.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yuta hyung yang memanggil Taeyong hyung, Taeyong-chan."

Lalu keduanya pun saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum tertawa bersama. Johnny yang turut mendengar pun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menginap di dorm Dream malam ini." -Mark Lee.

"Aku tiba-tiba rindu dengan Ten hyung. Tidur di dorm bawah sepertinya bukan hal buruk." -Lee Haechan.

"Menginap di studio Nnana bukan masalah kok. Lagian Jaehyun juga tidak di sini." -Johnny Seo.

.

TBC

.

A/N

* : Foto di backstage habis konser di Hongkong beberapa waktu lalu yg ngebuat Wi kepikiran. Soalnya ekspresi JohnIl di foto itu happy banget sementara ekspresinya Jaehyun sepet. Senyum aja ngga.

** : Foto pas di Jakarta, yg membuat beberapa shipper bahagia dan beberapa shipper patah hati.

Wi cuma mau nepatin janji. Meski ini pendek dan mungkin ngga sesuai sama yg kalian harapkan. Tapi bener deh, Wi lagi sibuk banget buat dua bulan ke depan. Jadi, Wi harap kalian ngerti ya. Wi juga cari-cari kesempatan buat ngetik.

Wi ngga janji bisa update buat chap selanjutnya. Tapi diusahakan buat update!

 **Wi**!


	15. Chapter 12 (MarkRenNoMinChan & HanKun)

**Thanks To :**

Dimytjx | hopekies | Babychickjojang | PPine | Yuta Noona

.

.

"Jaemin!"

Jaemin menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jaemin menemukan Mark yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Mark hyung!" Balas Jaemin dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah manisnya.

Mark langsung memeluk Jaemin begitu ia sampai di depan Jaemin. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Na Jaemin. Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Mark.

Jaemin mengulum senyumnya, tak lupa ia membalas pelukan Mark. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Mark _hyung_. Merindukan kalian semua."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan setelahnya, Mark merangkul bahu Jaemin dan mengajak Jaemin masuk ke gedung di mana tempat photshoot untuk foto season greeting mereka akan dilaksanakan.

"Oh iya, aku jarang mendengar kabarmu dari Haechan. Kau jarang menghubungi dia?" Tanya Mark seraya memperhatikan wajah Jaemin dari samping.

Jaemin mengangguk singkat, tak lupa senyum tipis ia berikan pada Mark. "Aku sengaja _hyung_. Aku tak ingin Haechan tambah kelelahan dan kurang istirahat jika terus-menerus menghubungiku."

"Aku mengerti sih. Tapi, Haechan semakin lama juga semakin berubah. Jika di belakang kamera, ia pasti akan merasa lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Jika aku tanya, dia pasti hanya akan menjawab 'Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_.' Dan aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu sejak lama." Balas Mark panjang lebar.

Jaemin menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf ya _hyung_."

Mark terkekeh, "Ini bukan salahmu, Nana. Kau tau sendiri, Haechan itu memang sangat sering menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu meskipun dia tahu, jika kita pasti akan membantunya."

"Tapi tetap saja _hyung_ , aku pasti salah satu dari penyebab Haechan menjadi lesu," ujar Jaemin pelan.

"Percaya diri sekali!" Seru seseorang dari arah kanan Mark dan Jaemin.

Begitu menoleh, mereka berdua menemukan Haechan yang sedang berkacak pinggang seraya menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Dan kau Mark _hyung_ —" Haechan menunjuk Mark dengan tidak sopannya. "Lepaskan rangkulanmu dari Jaemin, sekarang!" Sambung Haechan dengan nada suara yang tegas.

Mark diam-diam menyeringai tipis, bukannya mendengarkan Haechan, Mark malah memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Jaemin dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Haechan.

"Maaf Haechan, tapi Jaemin milikku sekarang." Teriak Mark seraya pergi dari hadapan Haechan sambil mengajak lari Jaemin.

"Yak! Mark hyung, tunggu!" Haechan pun berlari mengejar Mark dan Jaemin yang kini menertawakan Haechan yang berlari di belakang mereka.

.

.

"Beruntung sekali ya, jadi Jaemin?" Tanya seseorang pada Renjun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaemin, Mark, dan Haechan.

"Jeno?" Renjun terkejut begitu Jeno sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Jeno tersenyum, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tiga orang lain yang sedang bercanda bersama.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak seberuntung Mark _hyung_ ataupun Haechan." Gumam Jeno.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Renjun dengan raut wajah bingung.

Jeno memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Renjun. Renjun meneguk ludahnya gugup begitu mendapat tatapan yang sangat intens dari Jeno seperti ini.

"Kau tidak iri pada Jaemin?" Tanya Jeno lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Renjun sebelumnya.

"Iri? Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu, Lee Jeno?" Renjun semakin tak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Jeno ini sebenarnya.

Jeno tersenyum miring, ia kemudian menunjuk Jaemin yang tengah tertawa bersama Mark dan Haechan juga _hyung_ - _hyung_ yang lain yang sudah bergabung bersama member NCT yang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Kau tahu Renjun, aku memikirkan hal ini setiap hari. Dulu, sebelum kita debut, kami sangat suka bermain bersama Jaemin, bahkan kami bertiga selalu berebutan agar bisa bersama Jaemin. Tapi semenjak debut semua berubah. Jaemin sakit, dan kami bertiga berusaha untuk dekat denganmu." Jeno menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum kembali meneruskan perkataannya. "Dan sekarang, ketika Jaemin kembali, tentunya kami juga akan kembali pada Jaemin. Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau tetaplah member NCT, tapi jangan berharap untuk menaruh hati pada kami. Meskipun itu Mark _hyung_ , aku yakin Mark _hyung_ hanya butuh pelarian dari Jaemin." Jeno tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya seraya menepuk bahu Renjun.

Renjun terdiam mendengar seluruh perkataan Jeno. Sungguh, Renjun tak menyangka jika Jeno akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini padanya. Renjun tahu, jika Jeno tidak mencintainya. Tapi, tidak perlu juga 'kan membuat hatinya semakin hancur seperti sekarang?

"Jeno, Renjun! Sudah waktunya berfoto, ayo cepat!" Taeyong berteriak memanggil keduanya.

Jeno mengangguk dan segera membalas dengan berteriak 'Iya'. Ia pun menarik tangan Renjun untuk bergegas berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

"Jangan lupa hapus airmatamu, Injunie." Bisik Jeno di telinga Renjun.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Renjun langsung meraba pipinya yang memang basah. Sejak kapan ia menangis?

.

.

Mark menghampiri Renjun saat semua sesi photoshoot mereka sudah selesai. Mark merasa ada yang aneh pada Renjun semenjak Renjun berbicara dengan Jeno. Entah membicarakan apa, yang pasti sejak saat itu, Renjun sepertinya berakting baik-baik saja di hadapan mereka semua.

"Renjun."

Mark duduk di samping Renjun yang kini duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat photoshoot mereka. Renjun bergumam membalas Mark namun tetap fokus pada ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Mark, sesaat tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari ekspresi wajah Renjun sebelum akhirnya pemuda China itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau mau cerita?" Tambah Mark lagi. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada pemuda yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

Renjun menggeleng pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langsung pada mata Mark.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mark _hyung_. Hanya, sedikit lelah." Balas Renjun dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Mark mengangguk lemah, ia ingin sekali memaksa Renjun untuk bercerita tapi mungkin memang belum saatnya Renjun untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tadi Renjun dan Jeno bicarakan.

"Jeno tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" Pancing Mark. Karena bagaimanapun, Mark masih penasaran dengan apa yang tadi mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Tidak _hyung_. Jeno tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kami hanya bicara seperti biasanya saja." Bohong Renjun. Matanya menatap arah lain selain mata Mark yang terus menatapnya seperti mengintimidasi.

Mark menghela nafas panjang, ia meraih sebelah tangan Renjun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jika ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Renjun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk patuh. "Tentu saja, Mark hyung."

.

.

Kun menghembuskan nafasnya begitu ia melihat penampilan kekasihnya dari layar laptopnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir saat ia melihat berulang kali penampilan Hansol di The Uni+ itu.

'Kling'

Suara pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian Kun pada ponsel yang ia letakan di samping laptopnya.

 **From : JiHan**

'Aku tunggu di tempat biasa, sekarang.'

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kun. Ia pun segera membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

 **To : JiHan**

'Baiklah. 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai.'

Kun pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Kun keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu Jungwoo yang sepertinya akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kun _hyung_ , kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungwoo bingung saat melihat penampilan Kun yang begitu rapi.

"Aku akan bertemu Hansol _hyung,_ Jungwoo-ya." Jawab Kun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tapi kita ada latihan setengah jam lagi, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini cuma sebentar, Jungwoo-ya. Tunggu aku di ruang latihan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat. Bye Jungwoo!"

"Tunggu hyu—"

Brakk!

Jungwoo pun menghela nafas pasrah jika ia dimarahi pelatihnya nanti.

.

Hansol membuka masker putih yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menikmati pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat ini.

Hansol tersenyum tipis, tempat ini, gedung ini, adalah tempat yang biasanya ia dan Kun juga teman-temannya —saat masih di SM— gunakan untuk menghilangkan penat dan lelah karena seharian latihan. Gedung ini adalah gedung tak terpakai yang berada tak jauh dari gedung SM sendiri. Maka dari itu, biasanya para trainee akan kabur ke sini jika mereka sudah tak kuat lagi untuk latihan.

Brug

Hansol terkejut saat mendapat pelukan hangat dari belakang oleh seseorang. Namun saat melihat tangan orang yang tengah memeluknya, senyum Hansol bertambah lebar. Kekasihnya sudah tiba. Pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya sudah datang sekarang.

"Jangan menangis, Kun." Ucap Hansol seraya menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

Kun tidak membalas, hanya suara sesegukan yang terdengar membalas ucapan Hansol. Hansol mendesah pelan, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk memeluk pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Sst, tenanglah. Aku di sini," bisik Hansol sambil mengusap sayang rambut milik Kun.

Namun bukannya mereda, tangisan Kun malah semakin keras. Membuat Hansol bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan tangisan pemuda China itu. Hansol pun memilih diam dan membiarkan Kun untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kun pun mulai tenang. Kun mendongak, menatap Hansol yang kini menatap gemas dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Kun sehabis menangis itu lucu. Wajah Kun akan memerah, terlebih hidungnya. Belum lagi matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca seakan siap untuk menangis lagi. Mirip sekali dengan anak anjing yang beberapa waktu lalu Hansol temui di pinggir jalan.

" _Aigoo_ , My Kun-ie menangis." Goda Hansol seraya menangkup wajah Kun sambil mengusap pipi Kun yang basah.

Kun merenggut kesal, ia memukul bahu Hansol dengan keras. "Bodoh! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini?!" Kesal Kun sembari mencebikan bibirnya.

Hansol tertawa, ia kembali meraih tubuh Kun dan membawanya ke pelukannya, lagi. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah karena lama tak menghubungimu, kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku sedang sangat sibuk. Aku harus bisa mengembangkan kemampuanku agar aku bisa terus dilihat setiap orang dan mereka akan memilihku. Sehingga aku bisa debut nantinya."

Kun berontak, ia melepaskan pelukan Hansol dan menatap mata besar milik Hansol.

"Kau fikir aku tak sibuk, _hyung_? Kau kira hanya kau yang mempunyai urusan penting? Apa kau fikir hanya kau yang mempunyai mimpi untuk debut? Aku juga _hyung_! Aku juga punya. Bahkan kau yang membuat janji yang kau ucapkan itu batal! Kau dengan segala keegoisanmu itu _hyung_ , membuatku kesal." Kun terengah. Ia kesal pada Hansol yang seolah tak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Kun hanya ingin diperhatikan, tidak salah 'kan sebagai kekasih Kun ingin seperti itu?

"Jika aku egois, mungkin aku akan tetap tinggal di dormku dan terus latihan, Kun. Aku mungkin tidak akan di sini untuk menemui meskipun hanya satu menit. Tapi sepertinya, pilihanku saat ini salah. Seharusnya aku memang tetap tinggal di dorm ku saja."

"Teruslah bertingkah seperti itu, _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana frustasinya aku saat kau memilih keluar? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjalankan hidupku tanpa dirimu di sini _hyung_? Kau adalah penyemangatku, tapi kau malah memilih pergi. Aku hancur _hyung_! Aku hancur." Kun merosot jatuh ke bawah lantai. Air mata kembali bercucuran di wajahnya. Kun tidak peduli.

Kedua tangan Hansol mengepal. Tidak seharusnya pertemuannya dan Kun seperti ini, tapi apa daya? Ini semua gara-gara perkataannya yang sepertinya salah tadi.

Kun mengatur nafasnya, ia kembali berdiri dan mencoba mengusap air matanya namun percuma. Air matanya terus mengalir sejak tadi.

 **"** Mungkin memang kita butuh waktu untuk sendiri-sendiri dulu, Hansol _hyung_. Jangan hubungi aku dulu, dan fokuslah pada acara survivalmu itu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, tenang saja."

Kun mendekati Hansol, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu ciuman pada bibir Hansol yang membuat sang empu kembali pada realitanya.

 **"** Aku pergi." Bisik Kun pelan seraya memundurkan langkahnya.

Hansol membuang nafasnya dan segera menarik tangan Kun. Ia memeluk tubuh Kun erat-erat dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku."

Yang membuat Kun kembali menangis sesegukan.

Dan di hari itu pun, pertemuan mereka ditutup oleh ciuman panjang yang Hansol berikan pada bibir Kun.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Hallo! Apa kabar? Wi disini ya! Buat yg nanya Kak Tia / Author Star, dia ada kok. Bakal comeback dengan karya baru nanti. Doain aja. Udah lama banget ya, ff ini maupun ff yg lain ngga di update. Alasannya, pertama, sibuk. Pas terakhir update ff ini Wi bilang Wi bakal sibuk kan? Dan iya, itu emang bener. Meski ngomongnya cuma 2 bulan, tapi malah nyampe berbulan-bulan, dan itu ada alasannya. Kedua, pas mau comeback, ternyata banyak isu yg ngga mengenakan termasuk bang Jihan yg out, buat Wi jadi males buat bikin ff. Ketiga, WB, alasan biasa sih, tapi ya gimana lagi. Dan alasan Wi kenapa mau nerusin ff ini, karena Wi seneng akhirnya Nana muncul. Meski ngga nyampe teriak-teriak, tapi Wi seneng banget. Sampai ide ff ini muncul lagi! Hehe. Maaf ya, jadi curhat ngga jelas alias nyampah.

Ps : ff lain akan dilanjut kalau Wi ada ide. Lagi stuck soalnya.

Pss : Buat dek Jeno, maaf Wi buat image dedek jelek di ff ini.

Psss : Kak Tia / Author Star buka request. Terserah mau drabble, ficlet, songfic, oneshot, atau chapter. Yang penting castnya **NCT** **Hyung** **Line**. Genre, cantumkan di review juga!

 **Wi!**


	16. READ PLEASE

Halo Semuanya!

Apa kabar kalian semua?

Maaf, kami berdua menghilang beberapa bulan ini.

Tapi, kami punya kabar baik juga kurang baik buat kalian semua.

Kabar baiknya, kami berdua bakal balik nulis lagi dan mungkin publish ff baru.

Kabar kurang baiknya, ff yg lama akan di discontinue. Karena kami berdua udah nggak ide dan feel buat ngelanjutin ff yg lama, yaitu **Broken Home, Choose Me,** danjugaffini **, I'll Be Here.**

Tapi, khusus ff **I'll Be Here** ini **,** akan ada versi barunya. Itupun jika kalian setuju. Di versi baru ini cast dan pairnya pun berubah. Castnya NCT OT18. Artinya, maaf, Hansol aku absenin di versi baru ini. Meskipun mungkin bakal tetap muncul, tapi nggak kaya dulu.

Pairnya, kalian bisa vote. Tapi untuk versi baru ini, kami berdua mungkin bakal lebih fokus ke JaeWoo aka Jaehyun x Jungwoo. Kami soalnya lagi gemay banget sama mereka berdua. Nempel terus akhir-akhir ini.

Ini daftar pairnya, kalian bisa vote nomor kelompoknya(?) ya!

1.

\- JaeWoo (Jaehyun x Jungwoo)

\- JohnYu (Johnny x Yuta)

\- TaeTen (Taeyong x Ten)

\- IlYoung (Taeil x Doyoung)

\- WinKun (Winwin x Kun)

\- MarkMin (Mark x Jaemin)

\- NoRen (Jeno x Renjun)

\- LuChan (Lucas x Haechan)

\- SungLe (Jisung x Chenle)

2.

\- JaeWoo (Jaehyun x Jungwoo)

\- TaeYu (Taeyong x Yuta)

\- JohnTen (Johnny x Ten)

\- WinIl (Winwin x Taeil)

\- DoKun (Doyoung x Kun)

\- MarkChan (Mark x Haechan)

\- NoMin (Jeno x Jaemin)

\- LuRen (Lucas x Renjun)

\- SungLe (Jisung x Chenle)

3.

\- JaeWoo (Jaehyun x Jungwoo)

\- JohnIl (Johnny x Taeil)

\- TaeTen (Taeyong x Ten)

\- DoYu (Doyoung x Yuta)

\- WinKun (Winwin x Kun)

\- MarkRen (Mark x Renjun)

\- NoChan (Jeno x Haechan)

\- LuMin (Lucas x Jaemin)

\- SungLe (Jisung x Chenle)

Khusus JaeWoo ma SungLe nggak berubah ya. Soalnya udah dibilang di atas, versi baru ini bakal lebih fokus ke JaeWoo. Sementara buat SungLe, kami berdua bingung mau masangin mereka ke siapa-siapanya lagi.

Dan juga, kalo kalian vote dan pengen ngubah pasangan di kelompok mana-mananya, bisa kok. Tapi nanti kami pertimbangin dulu.

Kayanya itu aja pemberitahuan dari kami sekarang. Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yg nunggu updatean ff dari kami. Tapi bener deh, kalo baca ff tapi nggak ada feelnya, itu nggak enak. Jadi kami terpaksa buat ngambil keputusan ini. Mohon maaf ya, semuanya.

Dan juga, mohon bantuan kalian untuk sekarang. Biar kami bisa bikin ff yg sesuai dengan mau kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya.

Sekali lagi, tolong divote ya. Biar bisa publish dan update cepat ffnya.

Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya yg sudah membuka catatan tidak jelas ini!

Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi!

Note :

\- Jangan berharap ada Uke!Taeyong dan Seme!Yuta di ff kami kali ini.

See yaaaaa!

WiStar!


End file.
